the four year training trip
by wiseotaku37
Summary: What would happen if naruto had four years to train instead of three. Now what would happen if he was enrolled in beacon academy during the training trip with the pervy sage as the second combat teacher. Watch the craziness unfold as naruto trains in both chakra and aura with the cast of rwby. NarutoXruby(it's back!)
1. Chapter 1

WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO WITH THE PERVY SAGE?" Yelled Naruto. He'd just got out of the hospital and was ready to search for Sasuke, not go on a training trip. He crashed his arms into a X.

"NO WAY NOT GONNA HAPPEN".

Jiraiya was shaking his head at his students antics.

"Naruto, listen, you need this training. Jiraiya will train you. If he doesn't, I'm placing him under house arrest and burning all copies of his Icha Icha Paradise volumes in the village. And right now, Sasuke is probably training with Orochimaru getting stronger. If you want to drag his ass back, shut up, pack up, and get to fucking training." Stated Tsunade. She really needed Naruto out of the village for the next couple of years. Danzo was starting to plan something and she wanted Naruto away from it all.

Naruto thought about it for a sec. He pointed at Tsunade.

"Fine, but if the perv doesn't properly train me, I'm coming back and personally destroying your alcohol stash... ALL OF THEM." Said Naruto causing tsunade to look slightly worried... How did he know?

"Oh, he will...won't you Jiraiya." Said Tsunade with an all too sweet smile at the Toad Sage.

He hurriedly replied with a nod. "Of course, he'll be the best damn ninja in the village when I'm done."

She kept the smile on her face while nodding.

"Good I'll be sending my slugs to check up on you from time to time... If he hasn't made progress, your ass is grass. Do I make my self clear?" She asked while leaking killer intent making both Naruto and Jiraiya cower in fear.

"Of course, hime, he will be trained to perfection. Heck, he will be able to go head to head with Orochimaru when I'm done."

"Good then get going. You have four years...no more no less. (It'll take longer for the things to progress so everything that happened takes place a year before their current timeline. For example, the actual date is just a year before.)

Naruto returned to his apartment to pack his belongings...or at least what he had.

He packed all his clothes and sealed away the money he's been saving. He looked around his apartment... The only thing of personal value that he had was the picture of Team Seven.

" I'm heading off now... I'll be back in four years." He said closing the door to his apartment for the last time for the next few years.

He walked on the streets of the village he called home, ignoring the looks he got...but he noticed something in some of the civilians... It wasn't hate, loathing, or indifference... It was curiosity.

"That's him isn't it.."

"Yeah."

"...So he's Naruto."

"...Yeah, he's the apprentice to Jiraiya-sama."

"...Isn't he the one that failed to bring Sasuke-sama back."

"Yes, but from what I heard, he fought to the bitter end."

He ignored the gossip and continued walking to the gate. Most of his friends were recovering or on a mission...So he asked Tsunade to tell them he would bring back some souvenirs as an apology for not saying goodbye.

When he made it to the front gate, Jiraiya was standing there talking to Kakashi about something.

"Yo, Pervy Sage, I'm ready when you are." Shouted Naruto as he ran up to the two of them.

Kakashi gave Naruto his signature eye smile and handed him a small piece of paper.

"Naruto, before you go out there, I have a gift for you."

"A piece of paper?" Naruto asked as he held it in his hand.

"It's called chakra paper. Shinobi use it to see what elemental affinity they have... All you have to do is channel chakra into it. If it slices in half, its wind. If it melts, its water. If it burns, it's fire. If it crumbles, its earth. If it's wrinkles, it's lightning."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said hugging him. Kakashi hugged him back. "Good luck, Naruto... With a little luck, you'll get a girlfriend." He said jokingly. Naruto punched him in the arm.

"Get real, Kakashi, I won't get a girlfriend...besides...I'm actually not interested in a relationship right now... And to be honest, I didn't really like Sakura in a romantic sense...you know." Naruto gave a sheepish smile.

After saying his goodbyes to Kakashi and the eternal gate guards. He and Jiraiya walked for a few hours.

"So, Pervy Sage, where are we going?" Asked Naruto. "I mean, I doubt we'd wonder aimlessly."

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto.

"We're going to a place no one else in Konoha has gone before...for good reason... This place is called Remnant. The reason were going there is so the Akatsuki don't attack us... Getting to Remnant is dangerous and time consuming. However, I know a way to get to Remnant, thanks to a distant relative of mine. You will be training with other children in a academy"

"WHAT? NO WAY, I AM NOT GOING BACK TO SCHOOL AGAIN!" Shouted Naruto as he stopped walking. That was not part of the plan.

Jiraiya sighed. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"Naruto, listen to me. This will be a new start for you. I will train you in your free time and I will also be an instructor for the combat class. At this academy you will be able to get the education that was sabotaged back in the Leaf. Your not a idiot, Naruto. An idiot couldn't master the rasengan in less then a month. An idiot couldn't convince Tsunade to become Hokage. An idiot couldn't of saved the village from the one tails rampage. You are not an idiot and you deserve to prove the village wrong." Lectured Jiraiya. He saw Naruto's potential and was angered at how all of it went to waste in the academy.

Naruto looked down. He hadn't thought of his intelligence at all after the academy.

"Can I really ...learn?" He asked unsure if he said that correctly... Jiraiya smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's never to late to learn, Naruto. There will always be something new to learn... I swear on my honor as a sage of the Leaf to properly train you and teach you all I know... I won't even peep or think of women while we train...deal?"

Naruto gave him his signature grin. "You've got a deal, Pervy Sage."

"Great, you will train in chakra control as we walk and before you claim you've got fine chakra control, if you want to learn any of my JUTSU, you need much better chakra control. Now grab ten leaves and balance them on the tip of your pinky...only your pinky." Said Jiraiya. He promised to train Naruto and train him he will.

Naruto began to do as he was told, finding it difficult to do while walking. The leaves would fall off after a couple of steps. They kept this routine up for a week with the two of them stopping on occasions to train in different work outs or for Jiraiya to teach and quiz Naruto one on one.

They were currently on the port city of Tenkashi, a small fishing city with a single tower at its center. They headed for the docks where Jiraiya had bought a boat to travel to Remnant. A very rickety and old boat.

"Okay, Naruto, this is very important for you to remember once were out at sea. You will not be able to summon the toads. They can be affected by what these Grimm are made of..." Said Jiraiya. He had given a general rundown of the countries of Remnant, Grimm, and the Faunus, who Naruto sympathized with heavily.

"Alright, got it...you picked this place so Tsunade couldn't give random check-ups, didn't you?" Deadpanned Naruto.

Jiraiya could only give a nervous laugh.

"Haha...guilty as charged. Anyway, let's set sail." He said.

The boat wasn't very large or very sturdy, in naruto's opinion. It was a small single sail fishing boat. With more than a few dents on the ship, it would be more then enough to get them to Remnant.

"I'm actually kinda excited about this." Said Naruto.

He was going to a foreign country few others from his home has ever been.

"Oh, Naruto, by the way it'll take one month to get there. In that time, start studying and make clones to work on chakra control." Jiraiya said while steering the boat out of the harbor passing other shipping vessels.

"Alright, Pervy Sage." Naruto's control had improved in the weeks following their departure from the Leaf. He was able to learn a wind technique, Great Breakthrough. He even improved on it.

Usually, the user had to expel it through their mouth, but Naruto was able to use it from different parts of his body thanks to his wind affinity.

Naruto had an affinity for fire, water, and air.

His affinities are a deadly and rare combination. Although Naruto had trouble using his fire affinity, it was mostly because of the amount of chakra control needed to use those techniques.

Fire and water required more chakra control then wind.

"This is going to suck...a whole month at see with no beautiful women." Moped Jiraiya as let loose the full sail.

"WIND RELEASE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" Shouted Jiraiya as he used the technique to propel the ship faster.

"Well, that's one way to use the technique." Thought naruto.

Naruto was studying English, the common language spoken in Remnant, with the help of his shadow clones and Jiraiya. He was getting better at speaking but reading and writing were entirely different.

The trip actually took half as long than Jiraiya expected since they spammed the use of great breakthrough and shadow clones.

When they started to get closer to Remnant, however is when they started to run into aquatic Grimm. These were small shark-like creatures with weak bone armour. Jiraiya called them grimm shark...wow really original.

Their boat had been destroyed and they had to run across the water for an entire day. While occasionally dodging and killing a Grimm shark with their rasengan.

Their kunai were completely useless against their bone and thick hides.

When they made it to the beach Naruto fell into the ground.

"Huff...huff...huff...that sucked." Said Naruto. He was wet and his orange jumpsuit was reduced to shreds.

Even Jiraiya was sweating slightly.

"That's why Shinobi stay clear of this place. Our weapons aren't strong enough to penetrate the Grimm's bone and hide...and those were weaker Grimm. They couldn't have been older than two months." At this naruto's mouth dropped. This place was dangerous and he could only wonder how people have survived living in these conditions.

"Come on, we should be in Vale. I'll buy you some new cloths and we'll get on a bullhead that'll take us to Beacon. My cousin will handle everything." He said as he helped Naruto to his feet and led him over the hill.

What Naruto saw shocked him.

He had never seen a city like this on any of his missions before. Before him was the city of Vale. Towering skyscrapers and freeways and moving vehicles and flying ships were what greeted Naruto.

"Whoa...this is AMAZING!" he shouted with excitement. his friends back home would never believe this. He could barely believe what he was seeing.

Jiraiya chuckled at Naruto.

"Yeah, these people make up for their physical disadvantage to the Grimm with the aid of their technology and ingenious weapon crafting." He said while he led Naruto into the city.

They stopped at a clothing store run by an old man. Naruto picked out a mostly black jacket with a strip of orange and black cargo pants with black combat boots.

"Nice look, Naruto." Said Jiraiya as he placed a hand on his shoulder. He handed Naruto a Scroll (the phone not ninja scroll).

"Naruto, this is called a scroll. My number is on it. You can use it to make phone calls to people that you know the contact number with. Along with other uses, play around with the buttons. You'll learn from using it." He said since he could barely use a Scroll himself.

They traveled through vale for a few hours trying to find the 'airport'.

When they did find it, a tall blond woman wearing a purple cape and sunglasses was waiting for them. She also had a bust that rivaled Tsunade's.

"Hello, you must be Jiraiya. My name's Glynda Goodwitch. You'll be working alongside me during combat class and this must be your apprentice... Mister Uzumaki was it?... Young man, I'll make myself clear, Beacon is a highly prestigious academy. I expect you to be mature and follow the school rules. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Miss Glyn." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Glynda gained a tick mark on her forehead.

"That's Professor Goodwitch to you, Mister Uzumaki."

"Whatever you say, Miss Glyn." he said with a smile. She only sighed and led them into the bull head while muttering something about annoying kids.

"Naruto, may I ask how old you are?" She asked.

"I'm fourteen." he answered surprising her.

"Well, then you are now the youngest first year to be enrolled in Beacon. If i were you, I'd find a girl named Ruby Rose. She's a year older then you. Every other first year will be two years older then you."

When they arrived at Beacon, many students were arriving in bullheads.

"Naruto, follow the first years and if you run into Ruby Rose, then follow her... Good luck." Said Jiraiya as he went with Glynda to the auditorium.

Naruto grabbed his bags and followed the crowd until he heard an explosion. Curiosity got the better of him and he went to check what caused it.

"YOU DOLT, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" Yelled a short white haired girl dusting herself off.

"I'm sorry, it was a accident." Said the black and red haired girl.

"Ugh... Aren't you a little young to be enrolled at Beacon?" The white haired girl sneered at the other girl. Naruto decided to intervene.

"Hey, I said sorry, princess."

"What does age matter?" He said when he approached the two girls.

"Just great, another brat." Said the white haired girl.

"Aren't you the same age as us?"

"I'm seventeen." the white haired girl said.

"Fifteen." The black and red haired girl said.

"Fourteen." Naruto said.

"Whatever, do you even know who I am?" She pointed at Naruto. He shook his head.

"She's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company..." Said a black haired girl with a bow on her hair.

"Finally, some recognition." Said Weiss.

"...a company known for its shady business partners and even shadier business practices." The other girl stated.

"WHY, I NEVER! URGH!" Weiss yelled and stormed off.

"Um...thanks for the help, miss...and she's gone."

"You okay? I heard a explosion. What happened here?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh, I tripped over princess's

luggage and she shakes a vile of dust, I sneezed and then I blew up... I'm Ruby Rose, but you can call me Crater Face... I mean, call me Ruby." She said correcting herself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, Ruby." He said while holding out a hand for her to shake.

"So your fourteen, huh? That's cool. You must be really strong if you're already in Beacon." She said when they started walking. A blond haired boy named Jaune joined them and was also shocked at Naruto's age.

"Actually, my master is going to be one of the combat instructors here, so I was allowed to enroll..." He said truthfully. "...but I am really strong." He flexed his arms as if he had huge muscles causing Ruby to laugh.

"Well, at least your honest. I was enrolled because I stopped a known criminal from robbing a dust shop with my baby, Crescent Rose." She showed Jaune and Naruto her giant red scythe.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Said Naruto in amazement.

"So what do you two got?"

"I have a sword and shield. The shield can collapse into a sheath." Said Jaune as he drew Crocea Mors.

"That's neat. What about you, Naruto?"

"I don't have a weapon." He said causing Ruby and Jaune to go

"WHAT but how do you fight Grimm?!" Asked Ruby.

Naruto shrugged.

"No, I won't allow it. I'll teach you how to make a weapon. It's a crucial tool if you want to fight the Grimm." She said with determination in her eyes.

"Thanks, I'll make a great weapon." He said. He liked Ruby. She was hyper and fun to be around.

"Uh, do you guys know where the auditorium is" asked Jaune.

"I was following Naruto/Ruby." They both said.

After being lost for another ten minutes, they found the auditorium.

"Just in time." Said Jaune.

"Ruby, over here. I save you guys some spots." Shouted a blond haired girl with lilac eyes.

"Come on, Naruto. See ya, Jaune." Ruby said as he dragged Naruto through the crowd.

"Great, now where am I going to find a fun quirky girl to talk to." Said Jaune.

"So my sister already found a boyfriend, huh?" She said with a playful smirk.

"Yang, we're just friends. This is Naruto. Naruto, this is my sister, Yang."

"Sup blondie, I'm Yang Xiao Long...aren't you a little young to be at Beacon?" She asked.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm fourteen. It's a long story."

"So why were you late ruby. Making out with blondie over here, were you?"

"NO! I exploded. I tripped over a crabby girls luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and then I exploded. She yelled again and then I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling."

"YOU!" Yelled Weiss as she pointed at Ruby.

She jumps into Naruto's arms.

"OH GOD, ITS HAPPENING AGAIN."

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Said Yang with a look of disbelief.

"Ruby, can you get down please?" Asked Naruto, who was still holding her.

After Weiss gave Ruby a pamphlet of "Dust For Dummies". She looked at Naruto.

"I'm curious, why is someone so young at Beacon?"

"Well, Ice Queen, my sensei is a combat instructor here, so I was allowed to enroll." He said. Weiss scoffed at him.

"This is no place for a child. You should go home." She said. "You're in over your head, kid."

"You're the one acting childish here." Said Yang. Before an argument could erupt, Ozpin, Glynda, and Jiraiya walked onto the stage.

After his speech, he introduced Jiraiya.

"Now, please welcome our new staff member, Professor Jiraiya."

Jiraiya cleared his throat before he he started to pose with the music playing on the speakers.

"I'm the hermit of Mount Myoboku, the wise and immortal spirit. That's right, it is I, THE TOAD MOUNTAIN SAGE!" He said. The entire auditorium was deadly quiet. Naruto only faced palmed at his antics.

This was so embarrassing.

"I will be one of your combat instructors, here at beacon for the next four years. I currently have a apprentice that is enrolled here. When class is not in session, I will be training him." He said.

Glynda took the mic away from him.

"First years will be spending the night in the ballroom. The faculty will lead you there. Welcome to Beacon Academy."

"Naruto, get up here and follow us." Shouted Jiraiya. Naruto jumped over the crowd and landed next to his sensei.

"Pervy Sage, that was just bad." He said. he could already hear the rumours spreading about him.

"Come on, Naruto, we need to fill out some paper work." Jiraiya said as he led him to the headmaster's office.

"Okay, what we're actually here to do is to unlock your aura." Said Jiraiya.

"Hello, I'm Professor Ozpin. I'm Jiraiya's cousin. Now, I'm aware of your 'condition' which is why the three of us are unlocking your aura. We can't risk the nine tails running wild." He said while sipping his coffee.

Naruto was a special case. He technically had two souls in one body. Unlocking his aura was very dangerous.

"Okay, I trust you guys... Jiraiya, I blame you for anything bad that happens."

Ozpin and Glynda place both of their hands on Naruto's head. The three of them began to glow white. They stayed like that for ten minutes.

Jiraiya had a seal ready just in case Naruto went berserk.

Each minute felt like an hour to Jiraiya

Ozpin and Glynda were pushed back from Naruto as he was shrouded in a gold energy. The light could be seen by everyone outside.

"Whoa, this is amazing...it feels...I can't explain it." Said Naruto as he looked at himself. He was glowing gold. That was awesome.

"I've never seen someone with so much aura before. It's potent as well. Just what have you been through in your life so far." Asked Glynda. She never expected Naruto to have so much aura. Normally, people that have accessed chakra didn't have a lot of aura.

"Um...how do I stop it?" Asked Naruto since he was still glowing. It was cool, but it would draw a lot of attention.

"It's similar to chakra just stop the flow." Said jiraiya as he gave a sigh of relief. He was slightly against trying to unlock Naruto's aura because he was afraid to weaken the seal.

"Let me check the seal." he said as Naruto lifted his shirt for him to inspect the seal.

"It looks like unlocking your aura actually strengthened the seal which is amazing." He said.

"He's not at any risk of unleashing the nine tails by accident any time soon."

"Naruto, you may go with the other first years. Jiraiya, lead him there" Said Ozpin.

"Also, get some rest. Tomorrow is the initiation for the first years."

After that, Naruto and Jiraiya had left.

"I can't believe that perv is your cousin." Said Glynda. She had caught him continuously staring at her breast.

"yes, well, he comes from my mother's side of the family. I found him a few years back. He might be a perv but he's a good man." Ozpin said as he drank his coffee.

"We're a lot alike, him and I. We've both made mistakes, yet people always look to us for greatness." Glynda adjusted her glasses.

"Well, in any case, as long as he doesn't harass the female students." She took a look at her scroll.

Naruto had enough aura to fill her entire class roster.

"I'm more curious about Mister Uzumaki. A person does not simply have this much aura without going through a lifetime of hardship and trials... Something must have happened to him."

"Glynda, they come from a foreign country were Grimm do not exist, yet I think they have it far worse then we do." Ozpin said as he started to read a book his cousin gave him.

Make out paradise English edition.

"He is a great author though" he said.

In the auditorium.

"Well, Naruto, good luck tomorrow." Said Jiraiya as he left Naruto.

Everyone in the room was looking at him.

He walked to the changing room and changed into a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt.

When he came back out, they were all shocked at how toned his body was.

He had a six pack and the body of a runner and a swimmer. His muscles were well toned and promised improvement with time.

"Yo, Naruto, over here." Shouted Ruby. Naruto walked over to Ruby and her sister, Yang. He laid down his sleeping bag next to theirs.

"So that was your teacher...he's...interesting." Said Ruby scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Don't worry, i know how he is... Sadly, I know two people that are way worse than him." Said Naruto.

"So what was the deal with that intro?" Asked Yang. She never would have thought a professional huntsman would introduce themselves like that.

"Man, today went by fast" said naruto as he pulled out the last of his kunai and started to balance them on his fingers with chakra.

Yang and Ruby could only watch in amazement as he added another three kunai to the one balancing on his finger. "How are you doing that?" Asked Ruby.

Naruto looked at the two of them.

"It's an aura control exercise my teacher makes me do everyday. Before I sleep, I add a kunai every two weeks and balance it without cutting myself. "He didn't know if he could tell them what chakra was, so he would refer to it as aura.

A raven haired boy with a strip of pink in his hair approached Naruto.

"Well, that's some great aura control you have. My names Lie Ren. I didn't know there were others that practiced aura manipulation in the first year. "He said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you Lie Ren. I'm still new to aura manipulation. Do you have any tips?"

"Yeah, don't force too much aura through one part of your body or else you'll blow it off." He said honestly and calmly like he was talking about the weather.

"Got it. Great advice. So you guys excited about tomorrow?" Naruto asked still practicing his control. He would ask the pervy sage if he could start aura manipulation later.

"Meh." Said Ren. He didn't really care what team he was placed on.

"HI!" Shouted a orange haired girl as she jumps on Ren's back, which caused Naruto to lose focus and for the kunai to launch into the roof.

"IM NORA VALKYRIE, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki..." He said.

"See, Ruby, your making friends...and one enemy." Said Yang trying to encourage her sister.

"Well, more like Naruto's making a lot of friends... Hey, I know that girl." Said Ruby as she got up to talk to the girl that helped her earlier with Yang following behind.

"So, Naruto, where are you from?" Ren asked out of curiosity.

"I grew up in a village outside the kingdom's protection in a little isolated island were Grimm are relatively rare." Naruto told a half truth.

"Really, that's rough. I heard most of those villages get destroyed. In only a few years, the survivors then build a new village somewhere else." Said Ren.

"I FOUND IT!" Shouted Nora as she pulled out Naruto's headband from Konoha.

"This must be your symbol."

"Actually, that's the symbol of my village." Said Naruto.

"My symbol is something different."

Before they could continue, the lights went out. Naruto climbed into his sleeping bag and thought about what tomorrow would be like.

 **hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I want to Give a shout out to my beta jonathan6850**

 **Thanks for helping me out I really appreciate the hard work you put in. So a question to all you readers I've been thinking of making another story and I have a few I've been itching to make but I don't know if I should commit. Leave a comment and tell me witch one you'd all like to see next.**

 **Teachings of arc: team JNPR fight is broadcasted across remnant. Jauns father and grandfather both see jaune fight. They fly to beacon and confronts him stating he wasn't ready to wield crocrea morces and that he should give up on becoming a huntsmen. Jaune refuses and declares the real reason why he wants to be a hero. His father relents and takes jaune to be properly trained at the birth place of the arcs.**

 **What lurks in our soul: light cannot exist without darkness, we all have our secrets, our sins, and our hate. They fester and build within your soul, growing stronger until it came consumes you. And even the purist of souls can fall to darkness.**

 **Naruto your gonna be a father: hinata just announced she was pregnant watch the hilarity unfold as naruto trys to juggle missions, his first team, and a pregnant and moody hinata for nine months.**

 **The huntsmen Naruto namikaze: what if jiraiya had raised naruto, what if he retired as a shinobi to always be there for naruto, what if he decided to move to vale and raise naruto in a world full of huntsmen, monsters, and everything is also a gun logic...what could possibly go wrong.**


	2. emerald forest

"IT'S MORNING. IT'S MORNING. IT'S MORNING." Sang Nora as she seemingly teleported around Ren and Naruto at the same time.

He was barely awake so he thought he was only imagining her teleporting.

"Good morning, Nora." Said Naruto as he got up and stretched.

He left Ren to suffer Nora's rambling. He thought she was funny and crazy, but it was to early to deal with it.

He washed up, got dressed, and noticed Jaune still wearing his...pajamas. He shuddered at the sight of the monstrosity and if people said his orange jumpsuit was bad, they haven't seen this.

He pried his eyes away from the horror of Jaune's sleep ware and went to the locker room to get his combat gear. Despite what people think of Shinobi, they do not fight without some form of protection. He wore a metal fishnet shirt underneath his jacket with metal shin guards.

His equipment was light but strong enough that a wild bear would have trouble clawing him out...except for that damn cat, Tora. How that cat out of hell could tear up his armour, he didn't know. That cat was evil incarnate. Hell, Konoha could recruit the damn thing and set it loose on other villages. The whole world would be conquered by the demon cat, Tora.

His locker was next to a red haired girl along with Weiss. Since most of the students wore their combat gear and armour over their usual clothes, there was no need for separate locker rooms. He removed his jacket and put on his fishnet shirt and shin guards strapping the leather clasps together making sure it was secured and wouldn't fly off.

As he was doing so the red haired girl took notice of the boy next to her. He was shorter then her with the top of his head reaching her shoulders. She like most was curious about the blond haired boy. More specifically, why someone so young was attending Beacon. Granted, beacon didn't have an age requirement, however the norm was between fifteen to eighteen for first years. She was curious for a different reason. The way he strapped on his gear showed years of habit. Every strap was well secured but wasn't to tight.

She tapped Naruto on his shoulder. "Hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Good luck out there." She said with a smile. She thought he could use a bit of encouragement.

Naruto smiled back at her.

"Thanks, you too. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said holding out his hand for her to shake.

She accepted the handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. So what do you think teams will be like."

"No clue. I was just gonna wing it." He said honestly, putting on his jacket and stretching a little to test it all out.

"Would you like to team up with me. I have room on my team." She said while closing her locker. She felt like Naruto could use a helping hand, here at Beacon, so she would watch his back if she could.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think we get to choose our teams... That'd be too easy and if Ozpin is like the pervy sage, then expect an overly difficult test." He said with a shiver remembering the time Jiraiya threw him of a cliff and at that time, he made him survive in the forest of death for two weeks with his chakra sealed off.

"And what would a kid like you know..." Said Weiss with a stern look. "...and don't you know who your talking to?"

Before anything else could be said, Jaune walked up and tried to flirt with Weiss. Pyrrha thought it was kinda funny.

"Well, Naruto, if we do get to choose, I hope we end up on the same team." She said while smiling at Jaune's attempts to woo Weiss.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up before tying his Konoha headband around his forehead.

"Thanks, I'll see ya around." Said Naruto as he left to head for the cliffs.

At beacon cliffs.

Naruto was standing on a platform next to Blake, waiting for the test to start. In front of the students were Professors Ozpin, Glynda, and Jiraiya. Oh, Kami, help us if he had anything to do with this.

"Hello, students, I know many of you have heard rumors about team placements. Today, I'm am here to put those rumors at ease. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Said Ozpin. Naruto swore he could here glass breaking.

WHAAAAA

"You will each be launched into the Emerald Forest. Your objective is to find the ruins hidden in the forest and to retrieve a relic. Once you and your partner retrieve the relic, return to the cliffs. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

Before Naruto knew what happened, people were being launched.

"Um sir, I have a question." said Jaune.

"Yes?." Said Ozpin trying hard not to grin at the poor boy. He would consider this payback for thinking he wouldn't notice a fake transcript.

"Um, you said we'd be launched. So what, are you gonna hand out parachutes?"

"No. You will be falling, Mister Arc, and you will be making your own landing strategy.

Before Naruto could listen to more, he was launched into the air. Yup, this was either a family trait or Jiraiya had planned this. Naruto spread his arms and legs enjoying the feeling of falling with style. He watched as students used their weapons and semblance to land safely on the ground or on the tops of trees. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai. He quickly tied a wire to it and threw it into a tall tree. He used the wire to swing his way to the ground.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought." He said while pulling back the kunai. Even if they were useless against the grim he couldn't afford to leave any of his current equipment.

"Gggggrrrowwwwwwllllll."

Naruto quickly turned to where the growl came from and was met with a Ursa Major. It was twice the size of a normal bear with a mass growing on the bone. The ursa was slowly circling the blond boy.

Naruto did the same making sure to pay attention to his surroundings like he was trained to do.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Yelled Naruto as he made ten clones. Two of the shadow clones rushed the ursa dodging a swipe from one of it's arms. Both of the clones rolled underneath the ursa and kicked it into the air.

"U..."

Two more clones jumped off the other clones feet, kicking it higher Into the air.

"ZU..."

Two more clones jumped up and uppercut the ursa in the jaw.

"MA..."

The final clone jumped off the last two clones and shoved a rasengan into its stomach, propelling it further into the air until it reached the tree tops.

"KI..."

The real Naruto was thrown above the ursa, flashing through handsigns.

"FIRE DEATH BARRAGE!" He shouted before launching a giant fireball into the ursa slamming it into the earth while on fire causing a small crater.

To make sure it was dead, he made another clone and made a rasengan. The clone threw Naruto towards the ursa and slammed it into it's head.

He kept away from the beast, waiting to make sure it was dead. The ursa tried to get up but with a final groan it fell back to the floor dead.

Naruto grinned as the ursa began to erode. He quickly jumped onto one of the tree branches and tree hopped into the forest. He didn't know where he was going, but his first step was to find a partner. He knew that who ever he partnered with, he would be stuck with. He was hoping it was either Ruby, Jaune, or Pyrrha. Since he had met those three and they each seemed like good friends... Lie Ren and Nora were cool too.

He kept going in a random direction, not noticing he passed a pinned and slightly unconscious Jaune hanging in a tree.

He kept on tree hopping until he came to a small clearing. He landed on the ground looking around for any threats. He then calmly walked ahead as if he was going to get a partner. He'd have to be at eye level with them. He walked around for a while until he saw smoke in the distance. He immediately started running there. He saw a big tree in a clearing that was on fire. He also saw Weiss and Ruby on a hill further. He quickly tree hopped to catch up to them.

It took him two minutes.

"Yo, Ruby, what's up?" Said Naruto as he landed next to the hooded girl surprising both of them.

"Geez, Naruto, you scared the dust out of me." Said Ruby while clutching her chest.

"Where is your partner?" Asked Weiss.

"Don't have one so I'll just tag along with you two until we either get to the temple or I find someone to partner with. That ok, Weiss?" Asked Naruto since Weiss came off as the kind of girl that was really uptight and hated when things didn't go as planned.

"Very well, so long as you don't slow us down. Three heads are better then two. Have you run into any Grimm yet?" Asked Weiss out of curiosity.

" Yeah, I ran into a big ursa a while ago. He went down pretty easily though."

Weiss didn't seem to believe him but ruby looked impressed. "How'd you manage to take on a ursa without a weapon?" Asked Ruby.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Yelled Naruto as he made another copy of himself.

" I used my signature combo on him with the help of my clones." Said Naruto. Ruby poked around his clone to see if it was real and Weiss was stunned.

"I'll admit that's a incredible semblance you have." Said Weiss.

"That's not my semblance." Said Naruto shocking both of them.

"It's a jutsu that allows me to make physical copies of my self." Said Naruto as he dispelled the clone in a puff of smoke.

"Coooool!" Said Ruby as they began to walk again.

Meanwhile at the cliffs.

Jiraiya was watching closely how Naruto handled the exam.

"I must say, Jiraiya, Naruto is quite skilled. You've trained him well" Said Ozpin.

"Yes, Mister Uzumaki is doing well... Tell me, what team do you think he'd be suited for?" Asked Glynda.

"An assault team would be preferable, but then again, a team with good defensive capabilities might help him." Said Jiraiya receiving a nod from Ozpin and Glynda. They continued to watch the exam unfold.

After being lost for two hours, Weiss disregarding Naruto's directions and with Ruby's idea to climb atop of a nevermore's back ended with the three of them hanging on for dear life.

Naruto was laughing in joy " THIS... IS... FUCKING ...AWESOME!" Shouted Naruto as he stood on the back of the nevermore with his arms spread out.

Weiss looked at him as if he was crazy.

" YOUR BOTH FUCKING INSANE" She yelled angrily. It was Ruby's idea to climb on it's back and Naruto was having the time of his life like they weren't on a dangerous Grimm.

" IN HINDSIGHT, THIS WASN'T SUCH A GOOD IDEA!" Yelled Ruby who was next to Weiss clutching the black fears for dear life.

" I can see the ruins. We'll be right over them in a few seconds." said naruto as they were flying above Yang and Blake.

"HOW ARE WE GONNA GET DOWN?"

"WE SHOULD JUMP!" Yelled Ruby as she and Naruto jumped off the nevermore's back, leaving Weiss behind.

Naruto made multiple shadow clones in mid-air and jumped from each of their backs to land safely on the ground in front of Yang and Blake.

Ruby was air tackled, by Jaune into a tree with the two of them hanging onto branches.

Nora burst Into the clearing riding on a ursa until it collapsed dead.

"Awe, it's broken."

"nora...huff...huff...never...huff...do that...huff...again."

" RUBY!"

"YANG!"

"NORA!" Yelled Nora as she jumped up between Yang and Ruby.

"BELIEVE IT!" Yelled Naruto. Everyone just stared at him.

"Sorry, I thought we were yelling random things."

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?" Yelled Weiss who was still hanging on for dear life.

" I TOLD YOU TO JUMP!" yelled ruby as they all watched her from the safety of the ground.

"They are so gonna get it when I get down there." Growled Weiss as she let go of the nevermore.

"And she's falling." Said Blake with a bored tone.

"Seriously, she was launched from a cliff, yet she can't handle a drop from a nevermore?" Asked Naruto as he ran up a tree to catch Weiss bridal style.

"Sup, Ice Queen?" he said and landed in front of everyone.

"...thanks." Said Weiss as Naruto put her down. Dusting herself off, her hand suddenly burst into flames with her eyes glowing red.

"Can everyone cool down for five seconds!" Yelled Yang as every one stopped moving. After five seconds past, Pyrrha came running by. She was being chased by a giant deathstalker.

"Well, you got your five seconds at least. What's the plan now, Yang?" Said Naruto as he grabbed a random artifact.

"I've got this!" yelled Ruby as she charged the deathstalker.

"Wait, Ruby!"

Ruby tried to fight the deathstalker only to be swatted away by one of its giant claws. She tried to get some distance from it but the nevermore fired a barrage of feathers pinning her by her cape.

Weiss didn't hesitate to rush into the fray and help out her partner. She drove the front of the deathstalker along with the tail.

After they had their heart to heart moment, they all made a beeline for the cliff with the nevermore shadowing them from above. Naruto could hear the ice shatter as the death stalker gave chase again. He cursed under his breath from what he could remember about about these two Grimm. The deathstalker had extremely hard bone plates all over its body, however there was a weak spot underneath it in it's center. The nevermore was different depending on the age (size). Their skin could rival the defensive capability of that of a deathstalker, not to mention that the damn bastard is flying and could shoot feathers at high velocities. Out of the two Grimm, the nevermore would be more difficult for him to kill.

They were crossing a stone bridge when the nevermore perched atop a temple altar and screeched at the group of students. The deathstalker burst into the clearing, blocking off their escape route.

"Well, looks like we have to fight!" Yelled Naruto as he ran along with Yang and Ruby to dodge the nevermore arrows. Naruto rushed at the deathstalker with a rasengan. Slamming it into it's exoskeleton grinding at the bone leavening a spiral dent. Naruto was shocked his most powerful attack failed to do more damage. His shock led to him being knocked away by it's claw. Naruto flew into Yang, who tried to catch him.

"Dang, that things tougher then I thought." Said Naruto who was holding his stomach. The Fox was already working to heal the damage.

Yang put Naruto down before activating her gauntlets and shooting at the nevermore.

"Get your weapon out, kid." Said Blake as she rushed the deathstalker doing her best to try and make a opening for someone with a stronger weapon to kill the death stalker.

Ruby, Weiss, and Nora were shooting a barrage of bullets, dust rounds, and grenades at the nevermore. It flew underneath the bridge destroying the pillars causing the bridge to start to collapse. Naruto dropped onto the nevermore's back along with Blake.

Blake ran along the nevermore slashing at its back as she ran and jumped onto a pillar. Naruto ran to the front of the nevermore flashing through handsigns.

He jumped ahead of the nevermore and inhaled an inhuman amount of air until he started to bulge.

"WIND DRAGON BULLET BARRAGE!"

Exhaling, Naruto shot small concentrated bullets of air at the nevermore. The bullets collided and bounced off the nevermore's face, except for one that met it's mark and shot through one of it's red eyes.

Before Naruto could fall or be eaten by the Grimm, Blake's bow wrapped around his waist and pulled him onto the pillar she was standing on.

"Thanks for the assist." He said while giving a thumbs up to Blake. When he looked back at the nevermore, he saw Yang punching and shooting shotgun shells down its throat.

" WHY (bang) WON'T (bang) YOU (bang) DIIIIEEEE?!" She yelled as she finally jumped from the nevermore's beak onto a pillar.

"Dang, nothing's working!" she said with a curse.

" GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Yelled Ruby as she changed her sycthe Into it's sniper form.

Naruto jumped to another pillar and created three shadow clones.

"FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

"WIND RELEASE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"

Yelled Naruto and his clones as they launched a massive and deadly ball of fire. It was fueled and strengthened by his wind jutsu at the nevermore. Burning it's left wing caused it to land for a moment against the cliff wall. With a screech it tried to fly again, only for Weiss to freeze the end of its tails to the wall. Ruby rushed over to tell him her plan. Naruto got into position in the middle of the bridge between the two pillars. Weiss flipped onto one of her glyphs and launched herself backwards to where Ruby was balancing on her scythe against Blake's bow. Naruto was behind her bloated with air.

"Can you make the shot?" She asked Weiss who was aiming her glyph so Ruby could kill the damn thing.

"Can I?" She said smugly.

"Can you?" asked Ruby.

"Of course I can!" Weiss yelled at her as she shot Ruby with Naruto propelling the girl forwards with great breakthrough.

Ruby fired more bullets to speed up her already deadly attack. She swung her scythe dug into the nevermore's neck. Weiss made glyphs on the cliff wall allowing Ruby to use her semblance to run up the side of the cliff. As she dragged the giant Grimm over the top of the cliff, she took it's head with her in a shower of roses.

" THAT WAS AWESOME! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled as he high-fived Weiss.

"Let's go." She said with a smile. She was actually starting to like Naruto...just a little bit. He was loud, yes, but he was definitely strong. The fact that he could fight a Grimm without a weapon spoke volumes of his potential. Not to mention, there was something about him that just made you want to be friends with him.

"You know what, Naruto... I actually hope we end up on the same team." She said while walking down the bridge while Naruto was right behind her with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile with ozpin and co.

"Huh, he's come a long way. I didn't even know he could do that with the wind dragon bullet technique. He never ceases to amaze me." Said Jiraiya with a proud smile. He was recording Naruto's test in his own personal biography. He knew that he just witnessed something great. He was very proud of his godson.

" I must admit Mister Uzumaki is extremely skilled for someone his age... I think I'll place him on Team RUWBY as a sub-leader. Led by Ruby Rose. As for the other four, I'll have Mister Arc be the leader of Team JNPR." Said Ozpin since Naruto showed great teamwork and collaboration with the other members of the team. He was definitely a powerhouse. That's for sure.

" I agree. He is more suited for that type of team as well. From what I can tell, the members of Team RWBY serve as a powerful assault and possibly a stealth team. This is right up Naruto's alley." Said Jiraiya as he watched the footage of Naruto's battles again.

"Not to mention, his teammates are major hotties." He mumbled under his breath causing Glynda's eyebrow to twitch with annoyance.

"Yes, well, I think he would need some lessons in using his aura. I could tell even without the equipment, he didn't use any to shield himself or even to heal his wounds." Said Glynda while also watching a replay of Naruto's fight, especially when he was hit by the deathstalker. "In his and our own line of work, it would be dangerous not to have such a basic form of defense."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, watching as the last of the students climbed over the cliffs edge in the distance, with a proud smile on his face.

"We definitely have some promising students this year, don't we glynda?" he asked calmly and with a hint of anticipation in his eyes." I can already tell they'll be great hunters and huntresses."

Team placements

After everyone got a short break and check up from the school infirmary, they were all lead to the auditorium.

" Ruby Rose, Naruto Uzumaki, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belledona, and Yang Xiao Long." You, five, will be the only team of five. You will be known as Team RUWBY, led by Ruby Rose and sub-leader Naruto Uzumaki." He said shocking the two younger students. Yang gave the both of them a hug. Weiss was more than a little conflicted. Blake simply smiled and nodded at the two.

"Professor Jiraiya will lead you to your dorms. Welcome to Beacon Academy" Said Ozpin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, brat, good job out there." Said Jiraiya as he led Team RUWBY to there dorm. "I think your ready for the next step in your training." as he said this he gained the curiosity of Naruto's female teammates. Ruby was curious if Naruto learned how to breathe fire from him. Weiss was interested in who Jiraiya was. Blake immediately recognised him as the author of 'Love Icha Icha Paradise' and blushed a little. Yang was wondering how brutal the training must be if Naruto could go toe-to-toe with a Grimm bare handed without any help from a weapon.

Jiraiya led the team to there dorm and walked in with then.

"Now then, ladies, allow me to introduce myself and the brat. I am Jiraiya of the sannin and this is my apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki. You girls will be seeing a lot of me since I'll be training the brat in his free time. I'll be teaching him after classes on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Also, I'll make one thing clear. This team will not be getting any special treatment from me just because the brats on your team. Am I clear?" he said getting nods from every one present. Jiraiya nodded at this.

"Alright, I want each of you to introduce yourself to the team. Naruto, show them how. I have to get prepared for the first lesson tomorrow."

"Alright, so just say who you are, your likes and dislikes, dreams for the future, goals, and hobbies. I'll go first." He said before introducing himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a genin of the Hidden Leaf Village. I like ramen, my friends and fellow ninja, my village, and training. I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook, idiots that don't know the difference between a cage and a monster, fascist bastards and how the faunus are treated here. My dream is to become hokage, the leader of my village, and to earn the respect of my village and to one day save my friend. My hobbies include training ,watering plants, eating ramen, and writing. I actually picked it up from the pervy sage. So who's next?"

Ruby raised her hand.

"My name is Ruby Rose. I like weapons, cookies, strawberries, and explosives. I dislike the Grimm, criminal organizations, how the faunus are treated, and when I run out of cookies. My dream is to become a great huntress like my mother was. My hobbies are maintaining my baby, Crescent Rose, and baking."

"My name is Yang Xiao Long. I like my family, parties, clubs, and Strawberry Sunrises with a little umbrella on top. My dislikes are people that make my sister cry, when people touch my hair, and the Grimm. My dream is to one day find my mother and to live my life on the line seeking the biggest, baddest thrills out there. My hobbies are training and riding my bike, Stinger."

"My name is Weiss Schnee. I like singing, dancing, and training. I dislike the White Fang, irresponsible people, and sadly, my own company. My dream is to one day take over the family business and change how the company is run. My hobbies include singing, reading and gardening." She said actually surprising Blake.

Blake was actually shocked that her teammates were offended by how faunus were treated, more so when Weiss said she only hated the White Fang. "My name is Blake Belladonna. I like reading, writing, peace and quiet, and I support the faunus rights movement. I also like tuna. I dislike the current Schnee Dust Company, how the faunus are treated and racist...individuals. My dream is to one day bridge the gap between humans and faunus. My hobbies are reading, and practicing my stealth and ninja skills."

Ruby clapped her hands.

"Okay, now, who gets what...bed?" She trailed off after she realised there were only four beds and there were five people.

" I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Said Naruto as he took out a sleeping bag.

"Stop." Said Weiss as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can share with me." She said surprising Naruto and everybody else.

"That's not necessary. I'm used to sleeping on the floor." He said honestly but this only made matters worse.

"Nonsense, your sleeping in a bed and that's final." she said with a stern look.

"...Okay, fine." Said Naruto as he put away his sleeping bag.

"Good, now get ready. Tomorrow, we start classes... If you need help on your weapon, let me know. I could help you intricate dust into it." She said as Naruto gathered his clothes and left the rest of the team in the room.

"Well, you surprised me, Weiss. You're the last person I'd expect to be willing to share a bed." Said Blake. She was going to offer to share but Weiss did so before her.

"What? Even I'm not cruel enough to let a kid sleep on the floor." She said changing into her white night gown.

When Naruto walked back in the room shirtless they all stared in shock at his chest. There was a fresh fist sized scar just barely above where his heart should be.

"What happened to you?" Asked Blake in shock. It was more out of worry than fear. Even Yang was visibly shocked at what she saw. Ruby went pale at the sight. When he turned around, they saw it went all the way through to his back.

Naruto looked at his chest.

"It's...a long story... It's why I'm training so hard. It's why I left my home... It's one of my goals." Said Naruto more to himself then them as he placed a hand over the scar.

Weiss was the first to recover. "I can understand not wanting to talk about a scar...but this looks too brutal to be from training." She said as she touched the scar on her eye.

"I might tell you girls later. I just want to sleep right now."

With that the entire team went to sleep while Naruto climbing into bed with Weiss. He had a little trouble falling asleep. He was not used to sharing a bed but after a few minutes, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Naruto was woken up by Ruby as she blew her whistle. Afterward, he helped to rearrange the room and stack the beds atop each other to make a pair of bunk beds.

"WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Shouted Weiss as they all ran out their room to get to their home room.

Team JNPR join them.

Nora jumped onto Naruto's back.

"QUICKLY, WE MUST FLEE!" she yelled with glee as she pointed forward. "CHARGE!"

As they were running, they passed Glynda and Ozpin in the courtyard. Glynda checked her watch and shook her head while Ozpin just drank some more of his coffee. They made it to Professor Port's class with seconds to spare.

"Monsters...demons...prowlers of the night... The creatures of Grimm come in many forms...but first, a story of my childhood."

As Professor Port began his lecture, Naruto immediately went back to his academy days of sleeping or plotting ways to prank the living hell out of his teacher. It didn't take long for everyone else to zone out.

Weiss, being the last one to pay attention, was finding the lecture boring. She took notice of Ruby, who was balancing a book and a Apple on a pencil on the top of her nose while puckering her lips like a fish. Weiss couldn't help but get mad at her 'leader' for not being more mature about this.

"Who among you thinks you have what it takes to be a hunter or huntress in training?" Weiss immediately raised her hand.

"Then suit up and face your foe." he said motioning his arm to the cage moving around.

She changed into her combat gear ready to fight whatever Grimm the professor threw at her.

After the fight ruby and naruto tried to confront Weiss about her attitude.

"What's your problem, Weiss?" Asked naruto. Weiss sharply turned around.

"WHATS MY PROBLEM?! MY PROBLEM IS THAT I SHOULD BE LEADER, NOT RUBY. SHE IS TREATING THIS LIKE ITS SOME KIND OF JOKE! AND YOU...I'VE NEVER MET SOMEONE MORE DISRESPECTFUL TO A TEACHER BEFORE! DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS?!" Yelled Weiss. Naruto looked down with his hair shadowing his eyes. Ruby took a step back from Weiss.

Naruto still looking down walked past Weiss.

"I never had any parents." He said without any emotion in his voice. He walked down the hall missing the look of regret that appeared on Weiss' face. She didn't know he didn't have parents. She felt like she just kicked a starving puppy.

Jiraiya walked down the the hall stopping in front of Weiss and Ruby.

"You shouldn't have said that... He never met his parents...they died the day he was born... Young lady, get your act together. This isn't just about you." He said while going after Naruto before he did something reckless.

With Naruto.

Naruto walked into the gardens more than a little depressed about what Weiss said. He had gotten used to not having a family. He did take offence, though when people mentioned them as if they didn't raise him correctly. Because no one raised him, he had to learn everything on his own.

He took a deep breath trying to think of something else when a blue ice pop was pressed against his cheek. "C'mon, brat, don't let her get you down. She didn't know." Said Jiraiya as Naruto took the popsicle.

"I know, pervy sage...it just hurts sometimes... I don't even know their name's and ji-ji couldn't tell me before he...passed away." He said just staring at the popsicle. Jiraiya sighed heavily as he leaned against a tree. "Naruto...let's make a deal...I was told who your parents were. If you can make a weapon and defeat four opponents of my choice without using any chakra, I will tell you who they are. I can't tell you until you become chunin but if you do this, I'll disregard that order and tell you anyways." He said stunning Naruto a little.

"Y-you know who my parents were?" He asked getting a nod from Jiraiya. "Why can't anyone tell me?... WHAT'S SO DAMN IMPROTANT THAT NO ONE CAN TELL ME!" He yelled.

Every time he asked who his parents were, they treated it like it was a bigger secret then being a jinchuriki. It pissed him off to no end every time it was "I'll tell you later" or "you're not ready". He only wanted to know who they were. Was that so difficult to do?

"WHY CANT YOU JUST TELL ME? DON'T I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHO THEY ARE? TELL ME DAMN IT! WHY DO I HAVE TO PROVE ANYTING JUST TO KNOW THEIR NAMES? THAT'S ALL I WANT! I JUST WANT A NAME!" He yelled subconsciously tapping into the nine-tails chakra. His red chakra starting to surround his body.

"Naruto, calm down. There's a reason why I can tell yo-"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Yelled Naruto as one red tail of chakra formed." I'M TIRED OF BEING LEFT IN THE DARK ABOUT EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE. I ALREADY KNOW ABOUT THE DAMN FOX. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WORSE THEN THAT!" As he yelled another tail formed filling the air with killer intent.

"Naruto, calm down. It's not that simple. Your parents made a lot of enemies." he said trying to calm Naruto down. He stealthily reached for a seal that would calm him down a little.

"YOU SAID THAT WE COULD TRAIN HERE SAFELY! WHAT?EVERY ENEMY MY PARENTS MIGHT OF HAD CAN'T REACH ME HERE SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME?" he yelled as a third tail of bubbling red chakra formed causing spider-cracks to form on the floor. Jiraiya looked down. He wasn't expecting Naturo to react so violently. He was getting worried. If Naruto grew anymore tails, he knew what would happen.

Naruto's whiskers grew larger and darker and his skin began to burn off. Jiraiya flashed through handsigns when the fourth tail started to form. He pushed Naruto into the forest with a wind technique and called Ozpin. He informed him of what was about to happen. Naruto landed in the forest with the fourth tail bubbling as his skin was being burned off and reforming at the same time. He grew larger and grew Fox ears made of red and burnt chakra atop his head. He howled into the air sending a shockwave all over the forest and into the school. The students were shocked at the amount of power was coming from the forest.

Jiraiya wasted no time in getting the help of Ozpin and Glynda to keep the students as far away from Naruto as possible while he tried to calm him down.

"NARUTO, CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT'S ME, YOUR MASTER, JIRAIYA." He shouted from the bull head. Naruto looked up and attacked the bull head with one of his tails. Jiraiya jumped onto the forest floor only to dodge another one of Naruto's tails. As he attacked him and any Grimm foolish enough to come towards Naruto. The malice and hate coming from Naruto was both attracting the smaller Grimm and repelling the older and smarter Grimm.

"CALM DOWN, NARUTO!" He yelled as he made a clone to check on the crashed bull head.

"I don't want to hurt you, kid. Snap out of it." He said while looking at the berserk Naruto. He snarled at Jiraiya and lunged at him. Jiraiya dodged and tried to slam a rasengan into his student's ribcage but it had no effect. To add insult to injury, it was swiped away by Naruto. Jiraiya flew and crashed into a row of trees before crashing to the floor only for Naruto to appear in front of him lifting him off the ground and punching him in the gut so hard that Jiraiya coughed up blood. And felt something crack.

'Damn, if this keeps up, he'll destroy not only the forest but Vale itself. I have to put a stop to this.' He thought reaching into his pouch. Jiraiya pulled out a seal and slammed it into Naruto's head when he charged at Jiraiya. Naruto went completely still hoping it had worked. Naruto groaned before he slumped to the floor with the chakra receding back into his body. His skin was a fiery red as his skin was burned off and healed repeatedly. He dropped to the ground unconscious. Jiraiya sighing In relief.

He pulled out his scroll and called Ozpin. "Oz, I could use another ride...and a medic... Naruto's ok... He's unconscious though and he has some minor burns but he'll be fine... I think I broke some ribs."

It didn't take long for the bull head to arrive. They were both immediately sent to the Infirmary. The official story is that Naruto Uzumaki went into the forest to blow off steam and encountered an unknown and powerful Grimm. With the help of Jiraiya they were able to defeat it but the aftermath left both Jiraiya and Naruto in critical condition. The rest of Team RWBY had been informed of their teammate's condition. Weiss, who was already feeling guilty, couldn't help but feel it was her fault for all of this happening. She stayed the longest out of everyone, doing her best to make sure the boy was comfortable. Naruto remained unconscious for a whole week. In that time, Weiss and the rest of his team would take shifts looking after him and taking notes for the younge blond.

Jiraiya was almost fully recovered after a week but he wouldn't be allowed to work for another week.

It was lunch time and Weiss decided to check if Naruto was awake. She grabbed a tray of food and headed to the Infirmary. She found Naruto still sleeping, although the bandages had been removed, so that was a plus. She sat the tray down on the night stand only to hear a moan escape the boys lips.

"Uhh...what happened?" He said. While trying to sit up, Weiss gently push him back down.

"Oh no, you don't. You were unconscious for two weeks. You are going to lie there while I get the nurse." She said.

"Nurse?... Where am I?" He asked as his vision cleared up and saw a plain white room... "Damn." He was in the hospital...again. "Never mind, what happened to me?" He asked confused.

Weiss felt the pain of regret as she remembered why he was here.

"After the incident we had in the hall...you went into the forest and fought a new type of Grimm no one has seen before. You and Professor Jiraiya both fought it but you were both critically injured... I'm sorry, Naruto, I didn't know. I'm truly sorry about what I said, ok? I'm really, really sorry." She said holding his hand.

Before Naruto could ask anymore questions, Ozpin, Glynda, and a limping Jiraiya walked in.

"Miss Schnee, would you mind leaving us for a few moments? I would like to talk to Naruto alone." Said Jiraiya as she left the room lead by the three professors.

"Naruto, I didn't know how much it meant to you." Said Jiraiya. Naruto had never asked him before so he didn't know how much it mattered to just know their names. "I checked the seal while you were asleep. Thankfully, it wasn't badly weakened. Listen, Naruto...I want to tell you. I really do, but the identity of your parents was made a bigger secret than you being the jinchuriki. I need proof that you can handle yourself. That's why I said you needed to make a weapon then fight four people of my choice. That way, I could say I tested you and told you because I thought you were ready. Naruto, please...I really want to tell you who they are...but you need to do this for me." He said holding his hand out for him to shake.

"Alright, fine, but if you don't tell me who they are, I'm shoving a rasengan into your nuts." Said Naruto as he took Jiraiya's hand. "That's a promise."

Naruto was allowed to leave shortly after, since he was fully recovered. The rest of the team and Team JNPR were waiting for him. Nora ran over to him and hugged him, lifting him of his feet.

"YAY! YOU'RE OK!" She yelled and put him back down and touched his nose. "Boop."

"Welcome back to the world of the living, blondie." Said Yang as she pat him on the back.

You gave us quite a scare there, Naruto." Said Lie Ren.

"Naruto, do not do that again." Said Ruby as she hugged her first friend at Beacon. "We were all worried about you."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight at the time. It won't happen again... Is everything cool with everyone?" He said looking between Weiss and Ruby.

"Yeah. Everything's worked out... Are you ok, Naruto? I mean about what happened before you ran off." She asked.

Naruto was quiet for a second before he grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Everything's good." He said.

"RUBY...I need help building a weapon...fast." He said since she did offer to help him make a weapon.

"Weiss, I also want your help because my weapon will involve the use of dust." Weiss nodded her head.

"Alright, I'd be glad to help you." She said as Ruby grabbed them and dragged them both to the forge.

Two days later.

After they made it to the forge, Naruto immediately began describing his weapon to both Weiss and Ruby. Both were surprised at his idea. It was mostly because of how much aura it required to even power it up, let alone use. Afterward, Weiss suggested five slots for each type of dust. There would be red for fire, green for wind, dark blue for ice, orange for lava, and yellow for lightning. Afterwards, she suggested different ways he could make the weapon use dust.

Ruby helped Naruto find the right parts and instructed him how to make the weapons using every nut, bolt, and strip of metal. She also made a set of kunai out of the same material used by hunters to make their weapons. Since he instinctively reaches for them, he might as well make them out of a better quality.

It took them two days to make his weapons but the results were well worth it. He made a pair of blue gauntlets with a orange fox head design with the name Rock Buster on the knuckles of his gauntlets

(Mega Man's gauntlets). The right gauntlet would allow him to shoot balls of concentrated aura or chakra like a gun. He could also add dust to give his aura bullets elemental properties like fire or ice. What he really liked about it was the fact that he could also make blades out of his aura. The blade could grow or shrink to either the length of a gladius to a broadsword. He could even give the blade aura properties. The left gauntlet was inspired by his friend, Pyrrha. He could make an aura or chakra shield and throw it like a disc at his enemies. As well as a grappling hook attached underneath the palm of his hand. Like the right gauntlet, he had slots for dust to give his 'shield' certain property's.

He could charge the right gauntlet cannon to fire a more powerful aura bullet. If he charged long enough, he could kill larger more intelligent Grimm instantly. Well at least in theory. He couldn't wait to fight with his new weapons.

"Wow, these turned out better than I thought." Said Ruby as she stared at Naruto's new weapon.

Even Weiss was impressed by the weapon and she helped make it.

"I'll say it is as versatile as my Myrtenaster with the strength and brutality of Ember Celica. It's insane and normally a person wouldn't have the amount of aura to use it for very long...but you...I'm impressed" she said.

They walked out of the forge to there homeroom class for the day. Combat with Glynda and Jiraiya.

"Well, Naruto, it looks like you have a weapon...but can you use it." Said Jiraiya as he saw Naruto's new weapons.

"You bet. Now, remember our deal, pervy sage... I'll hold you to it." Said Naruto as he held out his right fist.

"Very well. Today, class, we will have a special fight. Naruto Uzumaki versus Team CRDL." Said Jiraiya shocking most of the people in the room. One on four was challenging, but four young adults versus a fourteen year old boy was brutal and unfair. The members of team CRDL didn't seem to care though. Cardin, with a cocky smile, jumped into the arena with his team.

A upperclassman with bunny ears raised her hand worried about the boy. "Um, sir, isn't that a bit unfa-..."

Naruto jumped into the arena activating his gauntlets. cutting the bunny girl off.

"Bring it on." he said staring down the four teens in front of him. From what he remembered, Cardin was the leader and he was twice the size of Naruto.

"Why don't you give up, kid. It'll save you a lot of pain." Said Cardin as he rested his mace on his shoulder.

"Now, gentlemen, the rules for this match is simple. Team CRDL has four members versus Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, you must get their aura into the red for them to lose, while keeping your own out of the red." She said

"When I say the match is over, it is over. Are we understood?" She said getting a nod from the five combatants.

"Good, now, get in position."

Naruto walked to his side of the arena clenching his fists. He could see his friends watching him with worried looks, but they were cheering him on none the less.

"Ready?" Said Jiraiya as he raised his hand above his head looking to the combatants. "FIGHT!" He yelled before jumping away from the arena.

Naruto switched his gauntlet into it's Cannon form and shot a barrage of aura bullets at Cardin and his team. The four of them scattered to dodge the attack. Russel ran towards the blond slashing with his curved knives as he spun and tried to slash at Naruto. Naruto dodged and switched to his saber form. A blade of gold aura grew out of his gauntlet.

Naruto parried Russel's daggers and slashed at his chest. Russell's aura dropped into the yellow from that attack. Russel rolled out of the way for Dove to swing his halberd at Naruto, who quickly activated his other gauntlet and made a round shield. Blocking his attack, he then pushed back the weapon and tried to slash Sky only for Dove to block Naruto's attack with his sword.

While the three members of Team CRDL were fighting Naruto, Cardin was slowly walking around so he was behind Naruto.

Naruto parried another slash from Dove and threw his aura shield at Sky knocking him down. He felt his instincts kick Into high gear as he kicked Dove away and jumped to the right as Cardin slammed his mace into the spot he was just at creating a shockwave that sent Dove flying away. Dove's aura had landed in the red.

Naruto decided it was time to test out the dust. He flexed his wrist so the ice dust was in the slot and switched to Cannon mode. He charged the aura and slammed it into the ground freezing the arena floor and Team CRDL where they stood. He then shot at Russel freezing him solid as his aura hit the red.

Cardin smashed the ice with his foot freeing himself and deflecting the aura bullets that was fired at him with his mace.

Enraged, Cardin rushed at Naruto. This no named little kid who was facing them head on had already beaten half his team. Sky tried to break out of the ice with his halberd.

Cardin swung his mace as Naruto switched into his saber mode and slashed at the mace. Parrying the strike, he then spun and made a aura shield enhanced with ice and slammed it into Cardin's stomach. This threw him back a few steps and lowered his aura into the yellow.

He then switched the dust in his Cannon for yellow dust and shot a yellow bolt of electricity at Sky. Sky managed to dodge the first bullet but was hit by the second one which pushed his aura into the red. This had left Naruto and Cardin to fight.

Cardin's aura was in the yellow, while Naruto's aura was just above yellow. Cardin was gritting his teeth In anger. Naruto took the offensive slashing at Cardin with a yellow crackling blade of lightning dust. Cardin dodged the attack and slammed his mace into Naruto's stomach which sent him flying into the wall. His aura dipping down into the orange barely below the yellow.

He got up to his feet as he circled Cardin. He could only afford one more attack. That was all he had left. He switched to wind dust and made a blade of gold aura, however this one was humming.

Cardin felt insulted and humiliated that a kid could take on him and his entire team. He was going to teach this kid a lesson. Cardin rushed Naruto. He was determined to beat him. Naruto stood completely still waiting for Cardin to make his move.

Cardin came closer to Naruto and raised his mace high over his head to deal the finishing blow, but Naruto, in a burst of pure speed, slashed at cardins chest reducing his aura completely and tearing into his chest plate.

Cardin and everyone else was stunned.

Naruto's aura was barely over the red. He had won by a hair. Cardin clenched his mace and swung at the blond only for Jiraiya to catch it with his bare hands.

"Mister Winchester, the fight is over. You and your team have lost and for your actions after the match, you will be in detention for a whole month. Am I clear?" Said Glynda as she adjusted her glasses. Cardin glared at Naruto.

"Yes ma'am." he said before dropping his mace.

He would get his revenge on Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and nodded and released Cardin.

Naruto deactivated his gauntlets as they became semi normal looking gloves. He walked up to the bleachers where his friends were grinning.

" THAT WAS SO AWESOME YOU WERE LIKE WACHA WASA HIYA!" Said Ruby as she made really bad karate poses.

"You must be some kind of prodigy." Complimented Weiss. Pyrrha could only nod in agreement. naruto only rolled his eyes

"I'm not a prodigy or a genius." Naruto said as he clenched his fist. "I hate those words. It's all complete bullshit. I worked hard to get this strong. I was the dead last back in my village. I was the weakest, the stupidest, and the slowest, but I trained hard and now I'm a badass." He said remembering all the so called prodigies he met and fought, yet still came out on top. He defeated Neji Hyuuga with a few clones and a shitty fighting style.

Jaune looked at Naruto and couldn't help but feel inadequate. Naruto was younger than him but could fight Cardin's entire team on his own, yet he couldn't fight Cardin one on one. He clenched his knees. He needed to train to get stronger.

"Well, congrats anyway, Naruto." Said Pyrrha as she gave him a thumbs up. Nora was happily giggling next to Ren for some reason.

"You should have broke their legs." She stated causing ren to sweat drop.

"Maybe next time, Nora." Said Naruto.

The rest of the class went by uneventful compared to Naruto's fight. More and more rumors were spreading about him. Some claiming he is a prodigy that skipped a few grades because of his skills. Others were saying he was some kind of artificial super soldier. Another claim was that he was related to the Grimm itself. More and more of the rumors were getting wilder and down right ridiculous.

Naruto didn't bother responding to the rumors. He was going to head of jiraiya to his promise. He was going to learn who his parents were.

At lunch.

"...and then it exploded in a ball of flame." Said Nora.

"It actually sparkled a bit." corrected Ren.

"There were fifty, no, sixty beowolves..."

"There were three."

"...and then, I broke all their legs!"

"Cool!" Said Naruto as he ate his lunch with his team and Team JNPR. Jaune was picking at his food.

"Hey, Jaune, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Asked ruby to her fellow leader.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just not hungry." said Jaune absent mindedly.

"Is it about Cardin?" Asked Pyrrha a little worried . "We can help you deal with him."

" no it's not that." He said

" that guys a real jerk to you jaune."Said ruby.

"He's not just a jerk to me...he's a jerk to everyone." Said Jaune.

"Ow! Please stop." Everyone at the table turned to see what was going on.

Cardin was picking on a girl with long brown hair and bunny ears. He was violently tugging her ears and laughing while calling her a freak.

Naruto felt his blood boil as he remembered how he used to deal with bullies. He got up grabbing his carton of milk and walked towards Cardin. When Cardin's team saw him coming, they immediately backed away when they saw the look in his eyes.

Naruto climbed on the table and dumped the milk on Cardin's head. This shocked everyone in the room. And for a few moments everything stopped.

"Leave her alone, douchebag." He said tossing away the carton of milk. Cardin shook with rage as he released the girl and glared at Naruto. "You are so dead." He said lunging at Naruto. Naruto jumped over Cardin and landed on his back which pushed him face-first into a tray of mashed potatoes.

Naruto added insult to injury by pouring gravy on his head as well. Everyone's jaws dropped at what they saw. The resident school bully was not only beaten in the arena, but destroying his credibility as a bully. Cardin growled as he got up. He tried to grab Naruto only for him to calmly lean a different direction.

Before it could escalate more, the bell rang.

"I'll get you for this." Said Cardin as he left to go clean up before the next class. Naruto only glared at Cardin.

"Bring it on" he declared.

 **heres chapter three I hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a comment. Check out some of my other stories. And I hope you all will continue to support me**

 **Later days**

 **~wise otaku**


	4. Inheritance, thieves gambit

Naruto was sitting in a armchair in jiraiya room.

After naruto humiliated Cardin in the cafeteria he went to all of his classes and then he went straight to the arena were jiraiya was helping glynda fix the arena after a more destructive match. After the arena was fixed jiraiya led naruto to his room/office.

Jiraiya walked back into he room handing naruto a ice cream bar. It had become sort of a ritual with those two. Whenever jiraiya needed to really talk to naruto." alright naruto im a man of my word. But first you must understand something I swore it to my sensei the third hokage himself not to tell you until you were ready." Said jiraiya since he didn't want naruto to go berserk." your mother's name was kushina uzumaki the red hot habanero. She was one of the most powerful kunochi in the village if she had lived she would have surpassed tsunade before you were in the academy. She had beutifle long red hair. You actually have similar facial features you inherited her round face and her temperament for pranks you also inherited her burden you see she was the jinchuriki before you" He reached into his drawer pulling out a scroll.(ninja scroll) he unsealed the items inside. One scrolls was from his mother the other scroll was from his father. Jiraiya and the third could never open these scrolls the only one that could open it was naruto.

" she left a scroll for you when you were ready or when ever you found out the truth. Your father is more complicated...your father was my last student...minato namikaze the fourth hokage was your father." Naruto jaw dropped his eyes were wide in shock.

"that's that's impossible...the fourth sealed the ninetails into me...wh-why?" Asked naruto as he tried to deal with his emotions. He didn't know what to do here. He started at the two scrolls he just didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he wanted to open the scrolls yet.

"...did he hate me that much." Asked naruto tears falling from his eyes. Jiraiya placed a hand on naruto's shoulder." naruto your father loved you. They both loved you he believed you were destined for greatness your mother was counting down the days to your birth. .they both loved you so much I can't tell you why your father sealed the ninetails in you because I wasn't there but i do know that he must have believed in you if he entrusted the ninetails power to you...they loved you naruto I know because they also made me your godfather." Naruto stiffened." your my godfather...where the hell were you when I needed you" he said grabbing the scrolls he got up and left the room. Slamming the dore on his way out.

Jiraiya sighed heavily. " well he took that better then expected...I guess" he didn't know if he should be relieved or worried that naruto reacted so calmly. For now he would give him his space if he wanted to open those scrolls or not was completely up to him. He did feel as though a great burden was lifted of his own shoulders yet at the same time he felt nothing but regret."... time after time I always seem to fail in the end"

He added today's events to his book the tale of the toad sage jiraiya...He looked out at the night sky he could have sworn he saw the face of minato and kushina in the clouds that night.

'Minato...did I do the right thing by telling him...or have I failed you yet again'

As he put away his journal a small slug appeared in a poor of smoke.

"JIRAIYA DONO TSUNADE SAMA IS ROYALLY PISSED OF AT YOU"

"...crap" he said anime tears falling down his face.

He didn't think shed actually send one of her slugs to check up on him in remnant."...well she's going to be even more so after I give you my report."

Meanwhile with naruto.

Naruto walked down the hall to his dorm room clutching the scrolls on his hand. He wanted to through away these scrolls to burn them but...He couldn't he wanted to know who his parents where for so long but he couldn't bring himself to get rid of the only link he has to them. He wanted answers why did his father sealed the ninetails?what happened to his mother? Did she want to stop him? The more he knew the more questions he had. If he threw away these scrolls he would never get those answers...but he was afraid to open them he was afraid of seeing a letter about how much they hated him, he was afraid to see his father cursing his life. He was even afraid to see there love. He was torn between what he wanted to do.

When he reached his dorm room Weiss and ruby were doing home work. Blake was sitting on her bed reading her 'romance' book. And yang was probably in the shower. Naruto didn't say anything and climbed onto the bed he shared with Weiss. He started at the two scrolls in his hand. Silently debating what to do next.

Blake saw naruto out of the corner of her eyes she noted the look on his face...it was the same look she had the last few months she was in the white fang. He looked like he was in a internal turmoil. Like he had to make a life changing decision. She bookmarked the page she was on.

She cleared her throat to get his attention. But he didn't respond he only stated intently at the scrolls in his hands. " hey naruto" she said hopeing to get his attention. Weiss and ruby noticed what was going on. And how naruto wasn't responding to anything. They were both getting a little worried mostly because of the look I'm his eyes. Every time they saw him he was happy seeing him like this...so... cold. Made them sorry about him.

Blake got up and sat next to naruto" naruto" she said as she placed a hand on his arm. Naruto snapped his head up." what" he asked looking around the room. Seeing the worried faces of his teammates.

"are you ok. You seem like your having trouble. With something".Asked blake " if you want you could ask one of us for some advice."

Naruto looked back at the scrolls in his hands.

"... these are from my parents." He said surprising Weiss and ruby." the pervy sage gave them to me...turns out he trained my father as well. hell he was supposed to be my godfather... I-I don't know if I should open them or not..." He said as he held the scrolls tightly as if they might disappear at any second.

Blake wrapped a arm around his shoulder.

" that's a tough decision...it's ultimately up to you. You don't have to choose now but one day when your ready you'll make your choice." She said since she went through the same thing not that long ago.

" if you want to talk about it let me know... you have friends here that will help you naruto don't be afraid to come to us."

Naruto relaxed a little And smiled at Blake.

" thank you blake... I want to find out the truth I really do." Naruto looked at the scroll his mother left...he pocketed the scroll and left the one from his father behind.

" I'm going to the library...wow that's something I never thought I'd here myself say."

Ruby stepped in front of naruto before he could leave."naruto are you alright?"Asked ruby

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

" to be honest...I don't know." He said as he walked past ruby out of his dorm room." but... I'm going to find out".

Naruto left his dorm...He wasn't really going to the library. As he was walking he failed to notice his teammate following him. He walked to the tower and wall walked up the tower wall to its peak. He always liked heights. The feeling of seeing the entire world from so far up. Made him envy those birds in the sky. Flying high without a care in the world.

Blake looked up at the blond boy currently walking up the side of the tower."...how in the hell is he doing that" she asked allowed at this point she would hide in the shadows to make sure obedient do anything foolish.

naruto looked out at the night sky. He reluctantly pulled out his mother scroll. With hesitant hands he bit his thumb drawing blood. He swiped it across the scroll. Unlocking the defend s in place. With a final breath he opened the scroll.

' TO MY LITTLE MAELSTROM .

if your reading this then I must have died. I want you to know that I wrote this days before you were supposed to be born. And I want to tell you how much I love you. You are truly my greatest gift and if I couldn't raise you liked I hope I could I'm terribly sorry. I can only hope you didn't have to bear the same burdens I did. I left you two scrolls one is filled with a list of water JUTSU should you ever inherit my affinity. And the second scroll is a clan secret only you can learn. I know it's not much but I honestly don't have anything else I can give other that my love and some advice.

Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong..Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm.. Also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep..

And make friends.. You don't need a lot of a few.. Ones you can really, really trust..

I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard.. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses..So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well..Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy..Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi..Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money..Put your mission wages into your savings account..No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation..

Another Prohibition is women.. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but.. All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women.. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls.. But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me.. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know how he is...i , from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship..Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true.. There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could have stay with you longer...but remember I love you more then anything in the world.

— Kushina Uzumaki proud mother of naruto uzumaki namikaze.'

Naruto read the letter again and again and again. Tears falling from his face down the tower.

"...hahasama"(mother) he whispered clutching the letter to his chest. He let everything out...all the pain of being alone...all the hate...the loneliness... the betrayal...the fear...the anger...He let it all go that night. As he cried out into the night sky. "... Kaka, Daisuku"( I love you mom)

He sobbed until He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to see professor ozpin standing there not holding his coffee mug for once.

Blake she saw professor ozpin talking to naruto. He would hopefully be able to help him. As she returned to her dorm however she couldn't help but wonder...just how much did they have in common.

" mister uzumaki Is there something wrong?"He asked worried for obvious reasons. One of his student climbing his tower usually wasn't a good thing." is why do you come to my office."

Naruto who we away his tears.

" it's fine I just needed a place most people don't go...you know. I'm fine." He said smoldering at ozpin

"even so I'm required to have you talk to me for thirty minutes just to be safe ." He said as he led naruto to his office.

" now then naruto why don't you tell why exactly you were up there." He said as he handed naruto a mug if hot chocolate.

" it's a long story." He said takeing a sip of his hot chocolate." where do you want me to start."

After naruto explained what happened and why he walked up the tower ozpin allowed him to return to his dorm.

It was already late when he got back to the dorm. Ruby was still sitting at her desk studying. She saw him come in and smiled at him.

"hey naruto are you feeling better" she whispered so she wouldn't wake the others up.

" yeah...I'm feeling much better thanks."

" you can share with me tonight since Weiss is already asleep" she said as she put away the book she was reading." naruto Blake is right were friends if you ever want to talk...just ask" she said as she climbed onto her bunk.

" thanks ruby. Ill be up in a sec.".He said as he went to go get dressed. He came back after re decoy de later and climbed into bed with quickly fell asleep mentally exhausted by today's events.

The next morning.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He had woken this morning to find ruby cuddling him like a teddy bear in her sleep. Her face nuzzling his chest. Yang wasn't in the room so he assumed she must of taken a few pictures before leaving. She was going to have so much fun teasing them about this later. And left the two there.

Naruto was blushing a little not used to... being cuddled...or hugged for that matter. Although a part of him...felt a little happy to wake up like this.

Weiss walked out of the bathroom looking amused at his situation. Blake was blushing a little and trying not to laugh at the poor boy. As he didn't know if he should wake her up or not. Her face mask had fallen of sometime during the night. He hadn't thought about it before but...she was kinda cute.

...what was he thinking at a time like this.

Before he could decide what to do ruby woke up and yawned a little. She looked up at naruto barely awake.

"...morning" she said until she realised the position she was in. She blushed as she scrambled out of the bed dragging naruto of the bed as the both fell on the floor.

The position they were in only got worse as it looked like ruby 'pinned' naruto to the flore as she straddled his waist.

"Sorry,I,this,isn't,I,didn't,mean,to" spouted ruby as she jumped of away from naruto hitting her head on the bed frame of the top bunk.

"ow" she said anime tears falling from here eyes. Naruto rubbed the back if his head." sorry naruto I was just surprised is all."

" it's alright ruby..." He said still blushing from as jiraiya would say. The perfect way for a man to wake up in the arms of a buetifle women.

" so what do you guys plan to do today." He asked since it was the weekend.

" I'm going to explore the school a little" said ruby. Since she was sure that the school would be filled with all kinds of mysteries. It was a castle so that was to be expected.

"I'm going to practice in the arena today." Said Weiss

"I'm going to the library." Said Blake

Naruto nodded." alright cool. I think I'm going to go into vale today you know see the sights and get familiar with the city." He said since he wanted to explore vale ever since he first saw the modern city.

Ruby nodded." alright sounds fun good luck naruto and don't get lost."she said as she went n to the bathroom to get ready.

Two hours later.

Naruto was walking down the streets of vale. He still couldn't believe this place was real. He had lived his entire live in a village with the biggest builder Nguyen being the kage tower. However here that was almost the average size for any building. He decided to just explore and see the sights.

As he was exploring he noticed how the faunus where being treated. It was like seeing his life all over again. He decided to see just how bad there lives were so he went to the slums. And what he saw shook him to his core. He saw homeless and faunus children Doren suffering malnutrition. He saw them digging through trashcans and trying desperately to make whatever kind of shelter they could out of cardboard and scraps of old torn blankets.

He left all the lien he had in front of them and left. He decided he would see what life was like for them In the Orphanages. It didn't take him long to find one. And once again it was like his life allover again. The faunus children n were abused, bullied, and got less food and clothing then any other children. They weren't allowed to use any toys or even sleep in the same room as the other children. It took all of naruto's self control to not busy in there and beat the living shit out management.

Whenever there was a faunus being mistreated he always herd the white fang might be able to help us... He wanted to see what this white fang was about. But the problem was they were a terrorist organization. He leaned that they used to be peaceful but turned violent with a change of leadership. He continued to walk arou.d the slums until he passed a girl with dark skin and green hair. She tried to pickpocket him. Only for naruto to grab her wrist startling the girl.

Naruto lifted her arm and looked the girl into her Amber eyes" nice try but I'm a much better their then you." He said as he let go of her wrist.

She only smirked." oh really that sounds like a challenge blondy" she said as she stepped Infront of him swinging her hips with each step." never seen you around here before new guy on the block?"

Naruto shrugged"you could say that." He said putting his hands into his pockets.

"well I just so happen to be the best pickpocket in the city and you just challenged my reputation...so let's make a deal. Well have a two hours to collect the most money or jewelry. If you win ill do something for you. If I win however..." she locked her lips." well that's my little secret."

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds...He never had trouble pick pocketing from people. Hell it was how he survived when he was little so he would show this girl just how out classes she really was.

" deal but on one condition you have to empty your wallet. I have no money on me right now" he said.

She emptied the money in her wallet at a snack shop run by a old man.

" alright well start in ten minutes there are no limits the meeting place will be at warehouse 7. May the best thief win"

Naruto immediately went to the grocery store henged as kabuto. He went to the cashier's that overcharged the faunus and stole the lien out of there wallet and even from the room the registers.

He made a rule to only steal from the people that had wronged the faunus. He bought some drinks at the store to through off any suspicion. And left.

The next stop was a wealthy looking man that he saw kick a small faunus child for falling down in front of him. Naruto henged into shizune. And flirted with him while takeing everything valuable on him. His ring, wallet, necklace. He slipped the man a fake phone number and left him grinning. And oblivious that he was just robbed.

He saw the green haired girl while he was still henged and when she moved to pickpocket someone naruto decided to cheat a little. He pickpocket her wallet and continued to walk. When he won or even if he lost. He would have proven to be the better thief.

He continued to go around the city takeing from those that would take from the faunus bringing into people he had met. Such as gato, kabuto, orochimaru, toth, kimimaru. Ebisu. That way if he was caught only there identity would be wanted not his own. When time was almost up he headed to the ware house.

The green haired girl was sitting on a crate with a smile on her face." well did how much did you get.

10,003,139 lien, eight gold rings, one string of pearls, and your own wallet."..He said as he held out her wallet.

Her jaw dropped at the amount. Of money he was able to steal and not be caught...and he even took her own wallet." damn...I'm impressed. Well a deals a deal what do you want kid."

Naruto looked around" I want info on the white fang" he said causing her to stiffen." you know something don't you" he said

Emerald looked around nervously.

" look kid I don't know what your deal is with the fangs but stay out of it a kid shouldn't be meddling with terrorist okay." She said she was beginning to like the kid and she didn't want to have to kill him should cinder order her to.

" I just want to know why they turned violent and were I might fine one of there 'rallys'" he said " I'm not lookIng for trouble I'm just curious"

Emerald sighed" kid didn't your parents ever tell you curiosity killed the car." She said.

" no I don't have any parents...why else do you think I know how to pickpocket. I've been doing it since I was a kid." He said

Emerald slapped her face of course he was a orphan. She should have saw it no regular kid learns how to pickpocket." alright I might know something but you've got to promise to not do anything reckless." She said.

" I promise...by the way I'm naruto." He said as he held a hand out for her to shake.

She shook his hand" I'm emerald." She said

" there's a rally later tonight at this vary ware house. We can hang out until then ok." She said she was hopeing that if she distracted him long enough he would forget about the meeting...wait why did she even care. She was a criminal and cold blooded killer yet she was trying to protect some blond kid from getting killed...' damn I'm going soft.' She thought it would be mercury that went soft before her.

"alright so... catch a movie?" He asked since he needed to kill time plus he wanted to see what kind of movies they showed in vale.

"sure" she said. She lead naruto to a movie theater she picked the longest actions movie they had. A good three and a half hour movie. She only hoped he would forget about the rally.

 **boom another chapter done. Looks like jiraiya is in deep shit again. Next chapter I promise will be one of my best so far. This on chapter was already in the makeing so I finished it early.**

 **The polls are in.**

 **First place tied**

 **Ninjas of love and spiralling rose**

 **Second place frozen storm.**

 **Third place thieving hearts. And silent maelstrom**

 **Cocoa, velvet, and cinder have been eliminated**

 **I had fun writing this my good friend helped me out on this one. All I do is Wright and I took some time to look it usual I'd like to thank the readers and the people that invest in my story. I appreciate the reviews even when I get called out for the errors I make if you look at some of my first attempts at writing a Fanfiction it is worthy of a facepalm. You all help me improve in small ways with each review. I'm still far from being a great writer but that's why I'm writing I'm only going to improve with practice and experience. So once again thank you readers.**

 **Later days**

 **~wiseotaku37**


	5. The white fang

Naruto enjoyed that movie. It was filmed with live Grimm which in his opinion made it all the more amazing. It was about a hunter that used an axe that was trapped hundreds of miles behind Grimm territory and his struggle to return to his family. It was long, but it was well worth it. Even Emerald enjoyed the movie. She was the one to forget about the rally.

Naruto however didn't. No, if anything he was more pumped to try and see this rally unfold, although he didn't know why Emerald was following him.

"So, Emerald, just how did you know about this rally anyways." Asked Naruto. People just don't know when a terrorist organization has their meetings.

Emerald stiffened. she had forgotten about that bit of info. "Well, occasionally when I pickpocket, I'll get a juicy bit of info." She said holding her hand behind her back. "You know what, Naruto? I actually enjoyed hanging out with you. We should do it again."

"Alright, you can count on it, Emmy. Well, I'll see you around. I've got a rally to spy on." He said as he turned at an alley way. When Emerald tried to follow him, he was gone.

"Damn...I was starting to like the kid." She said. She only hoped that he wouldn't do something stupid. "Naruto, huh? I'll have to keep an ear open for him."She said.

Naruto ran and jumped across the rooftops. Before he made it to the warehouse district he partially henged his body. He got rid of his whisker marks and made his hair a dark black like Blake's with two long fox ears. The guard at the front gate let him right in, no questions asked, and handed him a Grimm mask.

Naruto was at the front of the rally, surrounded by faunus of various ages. Some were no older than six. He decided to secretly record the rally. Most of the rally was about defending their rights as a person, but then they started to get more extreme. They started preaching about faunus superiority and how to keep the pure faunus race powerful.

Naruto payed close attention to the people on stage. There was a tall tanned man with a strange tattoo on his left arm. He wore a full Grimm mask covering his entire face and head. He also carried a chainsaw on his hip. He remembered that he was called First Lieutenant. The person next to him was a head or two smaller than him. He had red hair with ram horns sticking out the top. He wore a partial Grimm mask that covered his eyes. He carried a katana with him. Naruto had a feeling he was looking straight at him.

What surprised Naruto, however was that there was a human on stage as well. He had orange hair, a cigar in his mouth, a bowler hat on, and a white duster. He also carried a cane with him.

"Greetings brothers and sisters and welcome to our gathering." Said the lieutenant. "You all know why we are here. We are here to send a message to this city. We have gathered a traitor of our kind."

A woman with a broken ram horn in her late twenties is thrown onto the stage.

"This woman has disgraced our race. She had a child with a human and she had three bastards." As he said this, a man around the same age as the woman was thrown on stage along with three scared children. Naruto was immediately on edge. He wasn't expecting this.

The first lieutenant walked around the stage with his arms open." Now, what shall we do to this traitor on her filthy family?" He asked as the crowd started chanting to kill them. Naruto clenched his fist. He was glad he brought his gauntlets with him.

"Well, since its decided, why don't we start with the youngest bastard." He grabs a ram faunus girl, no older then four, by the hair and proceeded to lift her up.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE." Shouted the woman as she tried to reach for her children only for the red haired teen to step on her back.

"Shut up, whore." Said the lieutenant as he pulled out his chain saw. He slammed the girl into the floor and pinned her with his foot.

The father tried to get up but was held down by other White Fang members.

He cranked the chain to his chainsaw and was about to kill the girl when he was shot back by a bolt of aura.

Naruto quickly jumped onto the stage. He made eight shadow clones to take care of the guards and to take the family to safety. The clones escaped through the windows while Naruto aimed his gauntlet at the man with the cane.

The first lieutenant got up and dusted himself off.

"Well, well, well. We have another traitor in our mist. Adam, kill him!" He said as the red-haired boy disappeared and reappeared In front of Naruto with his katana drawn. Naruto activated his saber mode and blocked a swipe from his katana. Naruto charged his left gauntlet with ice dust. And punched at Adam only for him to dodge it and kick Naruto across the stage. Naruto's henge disappeared and then made more clones. He flashed through hand seals faster then he had before.

He and his clones yelled "Great Fireball Jutsu" and "Great Breakthrough" as he shot a stream of fire at Adam and the first lieutenant. they both dodged the attack but we're surprised. The mob of White Fang scattered as the warehouse caught on fire. Adam charged and slashed at the clones destroying them.

Naruto activated his shield and then returned to saber mode. He was focused on the three people still left in the room. Adam, the first lieutenant, and some guy with a cane. He knew he had a slim chance Adam was definitely more skilled then he was. He was faster, stronger, and had mastered his weapon. Before he could think of a plan, however Adam disappeared. He didn't use aura. It was pure speed.

Naruto ducked as the katana sailed over his head. He slashed at Adam with his saber only for the blade to be blocked by Adam's sheath. He spun around and tried to hit Adam with a ice enhanced shield only for Adam to slice his shield in half. Naruto rolled backwards as a chainsaw attempted to slice him In half.

Naruto shot another blast of aura launching himself away from the two White Fang members. He barely had a second to react as the man with the cane tried to hit him. Naruto grabbed the cane and punched him in the gut. He spun around taking the cane with him and flipped the man. Naruto was kicked back by the lieutenant. Adam jumped over the first lieutenant and slashed at Naruto. Naruto could feel his aura go down.

Naruto switched to Gaia form (wind) and sliced at Adam. Adam just barely dodged the attack, however Naruto slice a piece of his mask off revealing his eye. As Adam slashed at Naruto, his hair started to glow red.

"Who are you?" He asked as he and Naruto exchanged blows.

"I'm a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf." he said.

Adam smirked at that. It was almost as if he was hoping he'd say that. Adam leapt away from Naruto. His hair was glowing red from the amount of aura he was using. "Shinobi, huh... Well then, ningen, show me what you got." He said he gripped his katana and slashed across the room sending a burning wave of aura at him. Naruto activated his shield using as much aura as he could to block the attack.

Naruto was struggling to hold the attack back while his shield was cracking under the force. 'This is insane.' He thought. it was pure concentrated aura. Naruto pushed the shield to the side sending the attack into a wall.

Adam appeared next to Naruto and sliced naruto's shirt open. Naruto's aura protected him but the attack still cut into his shirt with a thin cut appearing on his skin. Naruto rolled out of the way as Adam tried to cut him again. Naruto threw a smoke bomb and jumped away from Adam.

Naruto enhanced his shield with wind and launched it at Adam slashing across his chest leaving a small gash in his chest.

The first lieutenant charged at Naruto swinging his chainsaw. Naruto rolled out of the way. He made a shadow clone and formed a Rasengan in his hand. He added the last of his aura into his favorite technique. The normal blue glow shined into a furious gold. Rays of light were bouncing off of his attack. Naruto and his clone rushed the first lieutenant shoving the attack into the man's chest. The attack ground into his chest until he and Naruto were both pushed back by an explosion of power that shook the building. Adam picked up the first lieutenant. The man was bleeding profusely and coughing up blood. The bottom half of his mask was falling apart. He looked at Naruto over his shoulder with his one green eye analyzing him.

"We'll meet again, Shinobi of the Leaf." He said as they both escaped.

The man with the cane aimed the bottom at Naruto. "This isn't over, kiddo." Naruto rolled to the side when a bullet shot out of the cane. As the bullet passed by him the building was starting to fall apart as pieces of the roof fell to the floor. Naruto fired a burst of his chakra at Roman while running from the stage to the exit. Roman deflected the projectiles with his cane. "You see, what is with kids these days? They get a fancy new weapon and suddenly they think their big shit." He said as he shot above the exit cutting naruto off. "Well, guess what, kiddo? Playtime is over." He said but before Roman could attack the blond, the entire roof caved in. This completely separated the two of them. Naruto blasted a hole through the wall and ran.

He was completely out of aura. He was exhausted but he pumped his chakra through his body so he could keep running away from the beats. The vale police department arrived to investigate. He knew that he had just made some powerful enemies and he had a feeling that he would meet them again. He checked his scroll and saw the video was still recording. He needed to show this to someone. He stopped by the family and made sure they were okay. He was relieved to see the children only had a few cuts and bruises. The mother had one broken horn but thankfully it would grow back. The father was in the worst condition of all with a few broken ribs and a sprained wrist.

The ram faunus wouldn't stop thanking him. She was hugging him and crying tears of joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she sobbed while her children joined the hug. The father was just relieved his family was safe.

"Thank you, young man. If there's anything we could do, please tell us." He said.

"That's really not necessary..." He said waving his hand. "...but if I was you guys, I would find somewhere safe. They might try to find you guys. Take this." Naruto pulled out some of the money that he stole. "I don't need it. Take it and go hide out somewhere. If you can talk to a huntsmen..."

The man was surprised at the amount of money the boy gave them.

"I can't accept this. This is too much." He said as he tried to return the money, but naruto pushed it back.

"It's alright. Take it. I don't need it. My names Naruto by the way. What's yours?" He said.

" I'm Daniel, that's my wife, Carla, and my three children, Emily, Jessica, and Brian." He said as he pointed to the three children. Are you sure this is alright? I mean this much money is..."

"Take it. You guys will need it more than me. Well, I have to go. Be safe, you guys." He said as he left the family.

One of the children ran towards the roof. "Thank you, Mister!"

Naruto ran along the rooftops with his mind racing. Those bastards weren't fighting for rights. They wanted complete control. They would subjugate and enslave both humans and faunus that would dare to coexist with them. This made Naruto's blood boil. They would make things far worse than before and he knew it. The first lieutenant was stronger than he was, but he was slow, Adam was just stronger than him, and the man with the cane... He wasn't the most dangerous but he wouldn't want to be in drawn out fight with those three. He just got lucky.

He got on the last bull head heading for beacon. He couldn't help but wonder why Adam grinned when he mentioned he was a shinobi... Naruto watched the video again. He still couldn't believe the White Fang would kill innocent children. Even for shinobi, that was low. But now what did he do. He couldn't take them on on his own...yet. He needed to train more and he needed Jiraiya's help to do it. He was still mad at him and he was nowhere near ready to forgive him.

When he arrived at Beacon, his teammates and Jiraiya were there waiting for him." Naruto, where were yo-." Said Ruby. Her eyes went wide as she stared at his shirt. Naruto looked at his shirt and saw blood.

"What happened, brat." Said Jiraiya as he checked Naruto's wound. "What did you do this time?"

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. "It's a long story...Jiraiya, I need to talk to Professor Ozpin immediately." He said putting on his serious face. Jiraiya froze. Naruto only used that face when he needed to be professional or if there was a real emergency. "Alright, let's go."

"Wait, we're going with you." Said Ruby. She was worried about Naruto. Yesterday he was all depressed, then today he shows up in the middle of the night covered in blood. Who wouldn't be worried.

"Alright, let's go." Said Jiraiya. He didn't want to argue. There wasn't a reason why his team couldn't go with him.

Five minutes later.

Ozpin was still wearing his bed robes. He had a extra big mug of coffee with him.

"Alright, Mister Uzumaki, what was so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?" He said slightly miffed. No one liked being woke up in the middle of the night, especially not teachers that had to deal with mountains of paper work, a trigger happy fashionista, a rising faunus rebellion, and one blond juggernaut with a passion for her hair that would either make those problems worse or add an entirely new problem to his plate.

"Okay, so I was at a white fang rally." He said as Ozpin sipped his coffee and rubbed his head.

'Of course it would be Naruto.' Thought Jiraiya.

Blake stiffened when the White Fang was mentioned.

Naruto pulled out his scroll and enlarged it to the size of a tablet.

" I took this video of the rally. I was curious about the White Fang mostly since I heard they used to be peaceful. They aren't anymore. I disguised myself as a fox faunus and recorded the whole thing without them noticing." Naruto played the video. Blake's eyes widened when she saw her old partner on the stage. Blake and weiss visibly shook with rage when the girl was about to be killed. Ruby and Yang were staring wide-eyed at how the fight was going. Ruby immediately recognized Roman Torchwick.

Ozpin and jiraiya rubbed their heads.

Only Naruto could find this much trouble.

"And how, Mister Uzumaki, did you know about this rally?"

Naruto thought about Emerald. He didn't want her to get caught up in this. "I made a friend and when I asked, she was reluctant to tell me." He said trying not to snitch her. "She's nice and she wanted me not to mess with the White Fang."

Ozpin gulped down some coffee not caring about the heat. "Mister Uzumaki... I should punish you for pulling a stunt like this. You destroyed public property, endangered yourself recklessly, and engaged multiple highly dangerous enemies without any form of back up." Naruto looked down. "...but your actions saved a family. You were able to hold your own against those opponents, and you have provided me with proof of their organizations true intentions...so I'll only give you one weeks detention and your no longer allowed to go into Vale without at least one of your teammates for one month." He said causing Naruto to look up and nod. "Alright." He said. Ozpin played back the video. Freezing on Adams exposed face. "This individual seemed to recognize the name of your village. Jiraiya, I want you to look into this." He said. "Team RUWBY, your all dismissed."

As Naruto and the team walked out. They immediately tore into him.

"You idiot, what were you thinking." Scolded Weiss. She couldn't believe how much trouble this kid could get in. "Of all the things to do you had to go up against a terrorist organization." She said.

Naruto shrugged. "It honestly isn't the first one I've dealt with." He said honestly. The Akatsuki were hunting him for crying out loud.

Weiss slapped him atop the head. "THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" She shouted. Naruto clutched his head in pain. "Sorry." He said still cluthing his head.

Yang hit him atop the head next. She then wrapped a arm around his neck.

"Naruto, I get it. You're a thrill seeker as well but that was just reckless." She said crossing her arms under her bust. "I mean that was badass but still, you got hurt, kid. You could have died if they hadn't underestimated you... Next time you won't be so lucky."

Ruby and Blake both hit him on the head slamming him into the ground.

"Naruto, promise me you won't look for these guys again." Said Ruby. she was visibly worried about the blond.

Naruto sighed." I promise, Ruby, but i have a feeling I will meet them again." He said. Throughout all of this, Blake was silent.

The White Fang used to be family to her... but now things have changed. There was no turning back for the White Fang. She still found it hard to believe though.

She looked at Naruto and at the bloody shirt he was wearing. "Naruto...has your opinion of the faunus changed." She asked.

Naruto looked at Blake and smiled. "Yeah... I want to help the faunus." He said honestly giving her his signature grin. they continued down the hallway to their dorm. "Besides, I went through the same thing the faunus have."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she sat on her bed. Naruto rummaged through his bag pulling out his journal. He wrote something down really quick before he put it back in his bag.

"It's a long story... One i don't like telling." He said. He didn't want his teammates to treat him like a monster. Maybe I'll tell you later."

Ruby couldn't help but realise just how little her team worked together. She didn't know a lot about Naruto as a person or Blake for that matter. Yang liked to hang out with her and Weiss was like a tutor to her. It was Naruto and Blake that she hadn't spend a lot of time with as teammates.

"Listen up, everyone. As team leader, I'm declaring that tomorrow we are having a team bonding and training day." She said hoping to bond a little better with her teammates." We'll meet at the training simulators tomorrow after breakfast. We'll work on teamwork and we will spar one-on-one.

Naruto shrugged. He didn't want to talk to the Pervy Sage right now so he was more than glad to train with his team. "Alright, but i need to try and learn some new techniques from the scroll my mother gave me." Said Naruto as he took out some tools and cleaners to maintain his weapons. Naruto's Rock Buster was powerful but if it wasn't properly maintained, it would backfire. He took off his gauntlets only to see a spiral aura and chakra burn on his hand.

He looked at the palms of his gauntlet and saw a similar pattern but it didn't cut into the metal or weaken it.

"Sounds good. Who knows? We might be able to help you train." She said happily. She got ready for bed with Weiss and Yang doing the same. Blake simply changed into a kimono.

"Naruto...about your life...if you need to talk about it, let me know... I had a rough life as well." She said as she slipped into bed. "It helps to talk to people that you trust, Naruto."

Yang wrapped a arm around Naruto's neck.

"C'mon, Blondie, you can share with me tonight." She said winking at Naruto. "Don't worry. I don't bite hard." She joked as she and Naruto got into bed.

Naruto was strangely getting used to sleeping with a girl...not in that way though. He drifted off into sleep. He had met some good people today but he also made some powerful enemies. He only hoped Daniel and his family would be safe from the white fang.

The next morning.

For the second morning in a row naruto woke up and didn't know what to do. It seemed that cuddling was a family trait because Yang was cuddling Naruto in her arms with her legs wrapped around the boy. His face was resting very comfortably against two fleshy pillows.

He couldn't get out of her vice grip no matter how hard he tried. She was a heavy sleeper too because she wouldn't wake up after Naruto shook her. He remembered the last time someone messed with her hair so he was careful to not pull that or even touch it. She pulled Naruto into her. His face was being completely engulfed by her breast.

He could almost hear the pervy sage shouting in joy somewhere. He tried to get out of her grip again only for her to start moaning.

"Ahhh...not...so...rough" she mumbled in her sleep. Naruto was blushing like crazy.

Naruto inhaled what air he could" YANG, WAKE UP!" He yelled in a last attempt to wake the brawler up.

"Wha?" She asked half asleep when she realized the position she was in with Naruto.

"Comfy there Blondie?"She asked with a smirk.

Naruto's blush deepened. "Can you please let me go?... I'm not used to this." He said.

Yang released the boy from her grip. He quickly got out of bed. "Sure thing, Blondie." Naruto was still blushing.

"Am I just a giant teddy bear to you girls?" He asked with his brow twitching slightly.

Yang chuckled. "Sorry, old habits die hard. Me and ruby would share the same bed when we were younger and cuddle."

Naruto got dressed and went to eat breakfast. He joined team JNPR. Nora was being Nora, Ren was still mellow, however Jaune...he was with Cardin and his gang.

"Hey, Pyrrha, what's up with Jaune? Why's he hanging out with those jerks?"

Pyrha sighed. "I don't know. He hasn't been acting right lately." She said looking at Jaune.

Naruto noticed Jaune handing Cardin and his team stacks of papers. Naruto knew something was wrong. He didn't have a chance to ask though as it was time for him to practice with his team.

"Sorry, Pyrrha, I have to go. If you need help dealing with Cardin and his lackeys, let me know." He said as he went to go meet his team. Nora yelled saying that she would help break their legs.

At the arena ten minutes later, the team was warming up and stretching.

"Alright, so what's first, Ruby?" Asked Naruto since she was the team leader and this was her idea.

"Naruto can you make a group of four or five clones?" She asked. In a puff of smoke five clones appeared.

"Alright, we will be sparring with these clones together." She said as she unleashed her weapon. "We'll work together to take em down." She said.

"Sounds good. Alright, you lot, your orders are to try to defeat us...no killing though" He said. The clones grinned like crazy.

"Heheheheheheheh. Finally, a chance to beat up the original." Said one of the clones as they all began to laugh devilishly. "Kukuku, this will be fun."

Naruto felt a cold chill go down his spine.

'i made a mistake, didn't I?!'

Thankfully his weapons couldn't be cloned.

As he thought that, he heard the all too familiar hum of his weapon...He had to jinx it. Naruto activated his gauntlets.

"Uh, guys... we should...get ready to fight... My clones are rebelling." He chuckled Nervously.

"Alright, let's do it." Said Yang with her own gauntlets ready. Blake and Weiss drew their respective blades.

" ow a bit of warning...most of their attacks are lethal." He said as the clones activated there gauntlets switching into their saber forms

 **here's the corrected chapter hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Later days**

 **~Wiseotaku**


	6. Chapter 6

This was taking longer than he thought it would. The clones thankfully couldn't use a lot of aura. They only had enough to form a single aura blade. Naruto sidestepped a slash from one of his clones. Weiss charged forward attempting to stab the clone only for another clone to block her attack with his own saber. That was the problem with these clones. They had incredible teamwork. Every time one of them attacked, another was there to cover the other. Thankfully they haven't used any powerful jutsu yet.

Naruto back flipped away from the clones and aimed at the clone. Weiss froze the clone's legs and cartwheeled away while Naruto fired a bolt of aura that destroyed the clone. One down four to go. Ruby and Blake were wrapping a bow around clone using their speed to trap him. When he couldn't move at all, they both charged him from different directions slicing the clones in half.

Naruto could slightly feel how his clones died and where they both came from. He didn't have much time to ponder it when Yang and Weiss destroyed the last clone.

Ruby sighed heavily while sweating slightly. "Good job, team. Naruto, your clones are pretty good at fighting... You are Naruto...right?" She said as she poked Naruto in the ribs. Naruto decided to mess with her and crushed smoke pellet in his hand so it looked like he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ruby screamed. "AHHHHHH! Did we accidentally kill him?!" She screamed. Naruto chuckled. His team looked up and their mouths dropped. Naruto was sitting on the ceiling. He was looking...up...down at them." how are you doing that?" Asked Weiss in amazement.

Yang slapped herself in the face not believing what she was seeing. Blake wasn't as shocked as the others since she saw him walk vertically up a tower.

Naruto jumped down landed on his feet.

"Wow...you guys saw that too right? One of those clones didn't hit me too hard on the head." Said Ruby as she rubbed her head. Every one else nodded.

"Naruto, how did you do that?" Asked Blake with bewilderment in her voice. It wasn't everyday you saw a fourteen year old boy sit on a fucking ceiling.

Naruto grinned. "It's a trade secret." He said. The rest of his team sweat-dropped at him. Naruto was arguably the most mysterious person on the team.

"Can you show me how to do that?" Asked Blake. "I mean, I get it ninja secret but...that's pretty cool."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Blake, but im not sure if you could learn the technique." He said honestly. "I'm not sure I'm allowed to teach you guys anyways."

Meanwhile in abandon factory(there are a lot of those in the show) in Vale.

Cinder was for once interested in something other than criminal activity. She was watching a replay of the warehouse fight between a member of the White Fang triad and a shinobi no less. At first she thought the boy might have been part faunus because of the whiskers, but there was no recorded species of faunus to have facial markings of any kind.

"Tell me, Adam, will he be a threat to our plans?" Asked Cinder as she was analyzing the blond boy in the video. He was a unknown factor in her plan.

Adam smirked. In time, he may very well be a threat...or a powerful new piece." He said. He could respect this kid. He had potential. "In any case, he has my attention... I'd like to fight him again." Cinder only analyzed the blond boy with curiosity. Adam was usually only interested in helping faunus and his organization. For him to show an interest in a human boy... Well, there must be something special about him.

"Emerald, I want you to keep an ear open for this boy." She said. Emerald only grabbed her arm in embarrassment.

"Um, yeah, about that...you see...I kinda know the kid." She said getting an odd look from her partner, Mercury.

Cinder turned and faced Emerald raising her eyebrow. "And how do you know this kid?" Emerald laughed nervously and was sweating slightly. Cinder was damn scary.

" I tried to pickpocket him yesterday. He caught me and I challenged him to a contest of who's the better thief. He won. He wanted to know where the White Fang rally was. I told him but I also tried to distract the kid from the rally. We hung out. He's a cool kid... I told that idiot not to do anything stupid and he goes and fights off a terrorist organization...no offence." She said looking at Adam. He only scoffed at her.

Cinder glared at emerald with fire erupting from her body.

"You told a kid where the White Fang rally was taking place and played with him...then you let him go? Emerald, just tell me where can I find the kid and his name." She said rubbing her head.

Emerald was finding the floor very interesting.

"His name is Naruto. I have no idea where he is though... It was a lapse in judgment, ok? It won't happen again." She said. Cinder's flames died down. Emerald was one of her most trusted pawns...but she would serve her part.

She looked back at the video.

"Emerald, I have a mission for you." She said causing Emerald to stiffen. She had no problem killing...but she didn't want to kill Naruto.

" I want you to get closer to the boy and possibly convince him to join us... If he declines or proves to be a threat, Mercury will kill him." Ordered Cinder. This would test Emerald's loyalty. "Other than that, keep your hands clean while in Vale... Am I clear, Mercury?"

Emerald nodded as did Mercury. Emerald hoped Naruto was smart enough to lay low or accept the offer to join. Mercury was inwardly smirking. He wanted to meet this kid. He sounded like a blast.

time skip one week.

The last week was torture for our resident ninja. The detentions with Professor Goodwitch was complete hell. The detention itself was just him getting thrashed by Miss Goodwitch's special aura training.

Since she noticed that he had a virtual sea of aura, he couldn't use it properly. She had made him a offer of either writing reports during detention or take her special aura training class. She would use her magic to batter and completely drain his aura. After ten minutes, his aura would completely refill itself and the thrashing would continue once more.

The rest of his team could only cringe every time he crawled back into their dorm. They had decided to take turns sharing a bed with Naruto since none of them had a problem with sharing a bed. Ruby thought Glynda was being too hard on Naruto since he was literally beaten black and blue with how hard the training was.

Jaune was still Cardin's chore boy. For some reason, no one knew the reason why. Naruto already had a prank ready for Cardin and his team. He just needed to wait until he knew what Cardin had on Jaune before he made his move. Cardin would regret ever bullying his friends and would know the reason why he was "KING OF PRANKS".

He and jiraiya were still kinda...off. He didn't know what to say to him. What could he say? He didn't realize that Jiraiya had similar thoughts. What do you say to your godson after not being there for them for several years. 'Hey, brat, I couldn't raise you because I was busy, but you turned out just fine and I'm here now.' He didn't know what to say to Naruto so he decided to let him have his space.

Naruto, himself, couldn't open his father's scroll. He was overjoyed to know his mother loved him...but he couldn't face what was in his father's scroll. He wasn't ready for another emotional episode.

He trained in a few water techniques. His favorite one so far being the Water Whip and the Hidden Mist technique. He felt a little closer to Zabuza throughout that technique.

He was struggling in his history class. Luckily Professor Oobleck made him a deal. He would help Naruto with history one-on-one. In exchange, Naruto would teach him the customs and history of the Elemental Nations. Naruto actually enjoyed those little sessions he and the professor shared. He thought he was interesting since he was so hyper active.

At least today he didn't have anymore detention. He was sleeping peacefully that morning glad to just be sleeping in for once. That was until someone's scroll alarm blared out waking him and Blake up.

Ruby jumped out of bed with a huge grin on her face.

"GOOD MORNING, TEAM RUWBY!" She shouted earning groans and a curse from Weiss. Only she and Naruto were real morning people. Everyone else liked to sleep in when there wasn't anything important to do...which to all their knowledge did not have anything planned.

Naruto slipped out of the bed that he shared with Blake for the night." Ruby...why did you wake us all up at...five in the morning" he said with obvious annoyance he was by all means a morning person but even he drew the line when it was half a hour before dawn. The night before, he had to deal with the psychotic witch and her damn purple magic shards.

Ruby's grin grew bigger. "Simple, my whiskered companion. I have a surprise for all of you." She said as she zoomed into the bathroom and back fully clothed. Now, get dressed, team. You'll all thank me later."

After everyone was ready in their usual clothes, Ruby led them all onto a bull head and headed into the streets of Vale. Ruby was still grinning and insisted that they'd all thank her later. Naruto didn't really care, though he enjoyed spending time with all of them. Yang was like a big sister to him. She showed him how to box and get aggressive. She also helped him in a small way when he was experimenting with his gauntlets.

Blake was a mystery even to him and he hung out with her more then anyone else on his team. She would rather read her book, but would often join in on the fun everyone was having. She just never started anything. They exchanged different ninja/shinobi training regiments. Naruto also played a more stealth oriented version of ninja. So far Blake was in the lead with five 'assassinations.'

Weiss was acting like a mentor to Naruto. She would sit Naruto down and try to drill some proper manners into him. Key word being tried. Naruto didn't really have the patients to deal with all the proper manners.

She was able to drill some proper table manners into him at least. She used ramen as an incentive. So he didn't inhale it all in a few seconds. She said it was better to savor it...and he bought it. He at least didn't inhale everything at once and didn't slouch, so Weiss won an almost impossible challenge there.

Him and Ruby were very close. He just liked hanging out and throwing out ideas for other weapons. After all, who said he could only have one. She made her own suggestions of upgrades and parts for his Rock Busters and even shared her secret to a fast reaction from her weapon (One, I, the author, cannot tell you because Ruby has Crescent Rose to my neck. She is currently holding me hostage and is demanding ten dozen freshly baked cookies for my life and is smiling a little to sweetly at me... I think I'm going to die... Please send help!). The two of them could be sleeping together or sitting back-to-back or just be 'cuddling' and be completely comfortable with each other. That was something Yang would tease them both about all the time.

As they all walked down the streets of Vale, Ruby lead the way. None of them noticed three small children running towards them from behind.

Naruto was tackled to the ground by something as three more small pair of arms wrapped around his waist and neck. "NARUTO!" Three children cheered. Sure enough, it was the three children he had saved before.

One girl who was the oldest was around ten years old. He thinks her name was Jessica. She had blond hair she was wearing a red Chinese dress. Her little brother was hugging his waist. Damien, if he remembered correctly. Naruto thought he was seven or eight. He was wearing a blue kimono with a red sash around his waist with his ram horns sticking out of his curly brown hair. The youngest was a little girl. Naruto remembered as Emily. She was hugging his leg looking up at him with a big smile and sparkling gray eyes. She had blond curly hair and wore a yellow Chinese dress similar to her sister.

Naruto grinned as he got up with the three of them hanging off his body. "Hey, guys, how have you all been?" He said messing up Emily's hair.

"We've been great. Mama and Papa reopened the restaurant and are feeling great thanks to the nice doctors. Thank you, Naruto." Said Jessica as she let go of him and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, you've got to see the restaurant." She said as her brother grabbed his other hand and led Naruto away.

Naruto only laughed. "Alright, alright. I'm coming. I'm coming." Blake was honestly surprised to see this. Weiss was smiling at Naruto. She was mad that he risked his life but she was happy to see these kids safe. Yang and Ruby thought Naruto was doing well with kids. Ruby had a stray thought of a little girl with blond hair and red tips. She immediately tried to think of something else.

'I don't have a crush on him... I don't have a crush on him...but Naruto is fun, strong, honest, cute, good with ki- OH GOD I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!' She shouted in her head. She was struggling internally. 'He's younger then me, he's... Actually, there aren't that many bad qualities to Naruto... NO I CANT HAVE A CRUSH ON MY TEAMMATES YET ALONE SOMEONE YOUNGER...but it's only one year and... NO, THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE! An object of known size IN INCHES x 27.8 divided by the object's size IN MILS equals its distance IN YARDS' (actual sniper calculations). Yang noticed her sister and her obvious dilemma. Ruby had a crush on a boy or girl (no judgment)...and she had a feeling it was a certain whiskered teammate of theirs.

They all followed Naruto and the three small children.

Emily was still hanging onto Naruto's leg. She was having the time of her life. She was smiling and laughing the whole way. Jessica was telling Naruto about how they were all doing and that she and her brother wanted to become a huntsmen and huntresses thanks to Naruto.

They arrived at a two stories Chinese restaurant with a red carpet leading Into the restaurant. There were golden dragons coiling around the handles. When he walked in, he recognized Carla and Daniel greeting other guest. Carla saw Naruto and she beamed a bright smile at him and walked over to the Beacon students.

"Hello, Naruto, it's nice to see you again. I see my children have captured you." She joked looking at her smirking children. "Well, now that your here, I insist that you have a meal on the house it's the least my husband and I can do for what you did." She said as Daniel joined them. He grabbed Naruto's hand shaking it. He had a bright smile on his face. One of his arms was still in a sling, but he looked better then when he last saw him.

"Ah, Naruto, it's great to see you again. The money you gave us was more than enough to pay for the medical bills and reopen our restaurant. We still have money left over. I truly can't thank you enough for what you've done for my family. Your always welcome at our restaurant." He said still shaking Naruto's hand.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It was nothing. I'm just glad you guys are doing well." He said honestly. "Oh, these are my teammates, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang." He Introduced them all. Carla and Daniel eyed Weiss suspiciously.

A Schnee...well, as long as your a customer." She said with a dull voice. She like most faunus had a dislike for the Schnee family. However she didn't out right hate everyone that was a Schnee. Weiss only had to change her opinion of herself...her family was a lost cause. Weiss held her tongue. Any comment she made would definitely come off as racist here, especially since Naruto saved these people from the White Fang. "So, Naruto, would you and your friends like a table?" She asked as she grabbed a few menus. She led them all to the best table they had. It was on the second floor overlooking the koi pound. "This one's on the house." She said as she left Naruto to order his meal. Ruby looked around the restaurant. She loved all the vibrant colors and decorations on the walls.

Yang decided to play matchmaker.

"So, Naruto, have you ever had a girlfriend?" She asked causing Weiss to choke on her water. Ruby found the conversation interesting and Blake was thinking about 'Ninjas of Love'.

Naruto blushed. "No, I haven't...although there was a girl I had a crush on but I grew out of that. She was really rude, now that I think about it." He said thinking of Sakura. She was like a sister to him. A very loud and violent sister but still. "She had pink hair and green eyes. I actually asked her out but every time I was shot down violently." He said honestly. Everyone at the table realized this was probably the first thing Naruto had shared about his past.

Ruby leaned in. "Hey, Naruto, can you tell us about your home." She asked. Naruto drank some water and played with the chopsticks for a bit before he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you guys...tonight when we're back at the dorms." He said as he opened the menu signalling he didn't want to talk about the topic. He lived in the Leaf but it was a hidden village that trained kids from a young age to act as a military and mercenary force. To other people, Konoha would be the bad guys. Morally, at least.

They ordered some orange chicken, fried rice, ramen, beef chow fung and white rice. It was heavenly. The ramen, alone, rivaled Ichiraku's. Naruto abandoned all his manners and inhaled four bowls of ramen.

"That was great." Yang said as she rubbed her belly. "We've got to come back here some time, Naruto." She said.

Naruto left a tip and left saying good bye to the Ching family.

Ruby, once again, led them all through the streets of Vale. Honestly, Naruto was very curious where Ruby was leading them. They walked into a giant glass building. Inside was the world's biggest arcade. There was all kinds of games from old Pac Man games to futuristic virtual reality games. Naruto's jaw dropped. "This place is awesome...what is this place?" He asked causing everyone to sweatdrop... Well, one thing at a time. Ruby and Yang taught Naruto about video games that he instantly fell in love with. They all spent the entire day there. He couldn't remember having that much fun...ever.

Even Weiss and Blake, who were the most annoyed by what time Ruby woke them all up, were having a good time.

Naruto and Blake played a few rounds of 'Dance Dance Revolution' and actually drew a crowd to watch the two ninjas face-off on the virtual dance floor. Neither of them lost a single step. He and Yang played a bunch of racing games. He enjoyed all the virtual racing simulators.

Weiss was having fun at the karaoke bar. She attracted a crowd and a lot of guys tried to flirt with her. Ruby was destroying every record for every shooting game.

At the end of the day, Naruto and the gang were all sitting around the room. Naruto was playing with his scroll. Ruby and everyone else was looking at him. He sighed. "Alright, alright...but you all have to promise me to never speak of this outside this room." He said Ruby and Yang crossed their hearts . Weiss simply nodded and Blake held a finger to her lips.

"Alright...I grew up in a village called Konoha."

 **as always I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review.**

 **Later days**

 **~Wiseotaku**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto explained to them who he was, what he was, and what he had done. He told them about the Nine-tailed Fox, about his life growing up in Konoha, and about how the people treated him like the plague. Through it all, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and especially Blake listened intently. Blake saw Naruto in a new light. He went through life much like a faunus had...alone, starving, and easily corrupted, yet unlike her or Adam, he pushed through it from the start to try to prove everyone wrong. One bloody fight after another. In a way, Naruto was what the old White Fang used to be. They were determined to show everyone that they were people too. However he was alone throughout it all and he didn't know why he was hated and worse of all, he had no one to rely on.

Ruby was amazed someone younger than her could go through so much, yet smile so brightly, but made her heart ache at how broken he sounded when he talked about his childhood. That is a time where your supposed to have a family and not have a worry in the world. Everything she took for granted, he never had the chance to experience.

Weiss listened in silent rage. Rage toward that village for treating a child like that. She would have to try to convince Naruto to leave the village.

Yang was gripping the bed frame in silent but obvious rage. She was tempted to go over there and make whatever disaster this nine-tailed fox made look like a gust of wind in comparison.

When Naruto finished his explanation of where he was from and what exactly he went through, the room was silent. Naruto was looking down just waiting for some one to say something, to scream, call him a monster...or to shun him again. He heard a bed creak and a pair of feet walking towards him. He closed his eyes waiting for the rejection. A pair of arms to wrapped around him to bring him into a hug. He opened his eyes in surprise to find Ruby crying. She brought his head into her chest and rested her chin on top of his head.

" I don't care." She sobbed softly holding Naruto. "I don't care about the fox. You are Naruto. You're my friend and a good person and those people in Konohe don't deserve someone like you." She said as another pair of arms wrapped around him. Blake had joined the hug. She was shedding her own tears.

Weiss and Yang both joined the group hug. Weiss was a bit teary eyed. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He smiled and hugged them all back. "You're our friend, Naruto. You believe that." Said Yang.

He smiled and whispered "thank you" to his friends...his precious people.

None of them realized the door gently closing. Jiraiya sighed and walked down the hallway with an aching heart. 'Naruto...I'm sorry I should have been there for you...better yet I should have taken you with me.' He thought as he walked out into the courtyard. He looked to the night sky watching the illusion that was the shattered moon. 'If i knew how hard it was on you...I would have taken you away...I would've taken you here to remnant away from the village and the Akatsuki to have a normal child hood...' He walked to the fountain of the arc and set down the giant scroll he always carried. '...but I know sensei wouldn't allow it. It's probably why he never told me about how bad the villagers treated him.' He pulled out a notebook and began to write about his current thoughts. 'Minato, would you and Kushina curse my name right now?... No, Kushina would have killed me by now... You would have burned all my Icha Icha copies minato.' He chuckled at the thought. His face was donning a solemn expression as he gazed at the stars. 'Naruto...your strong. I know you will do great things...but I don't know if you'll ever forgive this old fool.' He finished his thought and packed his notebook away into his coat.

'I'll talk to him tomorrow. We really need to talk.' He thought as he walked back to his room. 'At least you have people who accept you. Don't let them go. You'll need them.'

The next day.

Naruto woke up being cuddled by ruby again her head resting comfortably against his shoulder. Her face mask had slipped onto her forehead and she was drooling a little. Naruto smiled at his 'leader'. 'You're such a dork but your fun to be around.' He thought and waited for her to get up when the door opened and jiraiya walked in. He and Naruto stared at each other for a few minutes. until Jiraiya gave him a perverted smile and two thumbs up Jiraiya mouthed

"that's my boy. I knew you had it in you."

Naruto mouthed back "it's not what it looks like, you pervy old man."

Jiraiya silently giggled. "Take your time, gaki. When your done, meet me on the roof. We need to have a chat."

He left the room making sure to close the door as silently as possible.

Naruto sighed silently. He supposed he avoided the pervy sage long enough. He waited for Ruby to get up in silence. He listened to her steady breathing... He had really gotten used to sharing a bed. He didn't know if that was good or bad.

It seemed like Ruby was going to wake up any time soon so he looked around the room and locked eyes with a discarded pillow so he swapped places with it via body flicker.

He made his way to the roof. He went at a slow pace as he collected his thoughts. He was the son of Kushina Uzumaki...and Minato Namikaze...and Jiraiya had left him alone for a decade.

He honestly didn't know if he could forgive the pervy sage that easily...but he needed to get stronger to save Sasuke. He walked up another pair of stairs. 'Where was he when I needed him? Why did he leave me alone?' He at least wanted to know why. Why did he have to suffer?

He reached the door that lead to the roof...it was now or never. He took a long calming breath before he walked onto the roof. Jiraiya was sitting on the ledge with a popsicle in his hand.

"Done so soon, lover boy." He joked as he held out a orange popsicle for Naruto. Naruto accepted the frozen treat and sat down next to Jiraiya. They didn't say anything. Naruto slowly ate his popsicle and Jiraiya worked on his next book. Neither of them spoke to the other. They were waiting for someone to say something.

Finally, Naruto sighed. "Hey Jiraiya...why did you leave me?" He asked. Jiraiya flinched. As much as he hated the nickname that Naruto gave him, it showed that he, at some level, cared for him.

Jiraiya sighed and closed his notebook. "My sensei promised me you'd be taken care of...I had been in the village only four times after you were born. Each time I was assured that you were healthy, and well taken care of... To be honest, Naruto, if I had know how badly the village treated you...I would have taken you with me. I would have retired as a shinobi and left the village with you." He said with regret clear in his voice. "The third hokage lied to me, Naruto...my own sensei... I'm sorry, Naruto... I failed you." Naruto listened to him with his eyes downcast. He could tell Jiraiya was telling the truth.

"Hey, Pervy Sage...I...I don't blame you. If you had taken me away from the village, I never would have met so many people. I never would have met Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, or Konohamaru. I would have never tried or fought as hard as I do now...I'm me because of the choices I made. I am Naruto N. Uzumaki, shinobi of the Leaf and huntsmen in training." He said with a smile. "Besides, I don't know how to get back to the elemental nations."

Jiraiya grinned at Naruto. He was so much like his mother and father. "That's good... Alright, Naruto, it's time I taught you about seals." And so the day went by with Jiraiya drilling Naruto to use perfect calligraphy so he did not completely destroy the roof. Afterwords, he and Naruto practiced some hand-to-hand fighting with Naruto showing great skill and improvement when it came to boxing. Then Naruto showed his progress in the Hidden Mist Technique and Water Whip. In all honesty, Naruto and Jiraiya were surprised how easy it was for things to return back to normal. Well, by shinobi standards at least.

When night-time came, Jiraiya carried an unconscious Naruto back to his dorm. He himself had a proud smile on his face. 'He's a faster learner then Minato was when I started training him. You really are something, Naruto.' He walked down the stairs to Naruto's dorm. They had practiced well into the night. It was already a quarter till midnight. He was honestly amazed at how hard Naruto would push himself to learn something new. He really gave it everything he had in anything he tried to do. If he wasn't good at something, he would try and try again and try again until he succeeded.

"ALRIGHT, TEAM, OPERATION FIND NARUTO IS A GO!" cheered Ruby. Her voice came from somewhere down the hallway. Naruto subconsciously smiled at the sound of her voice...yup he liked Ruby. Jiraiya chuckled at his student before he continued to walk down the hallway. He turned a corner and saw ruby looking outside a window, most likely searching for Naruto.

"Miss Rose, what are you doing up at this hour." He said catching her attention.

"Oh, Professor, I didn't see you there. Me and my team are looking for Naruto. He's been missing all day." She said obviously worried about Naruto's well-being. "Have you seen him?" She asked. Jiraiya simply gestured to his back.

"Yeah. We were training and the fool pushed himself so hard he fell asleep." He said as Ruby let out a sigh of relief. "Miss Rose, do you happen to have a crush on my apprentice?" He asked with a grin. Ruby's face turned a deep crimson blush.

"Nonono we're just friends...yeah just friends." She said laughing nervously. Jiraiya deadpanned at Ruby.

"Well, Miss Rose, a little advice. Naruto is really dense...so if you ever tell him how you feel, you better make sure it is as clear and loving as possible for him to get the message." He said before he walked back to her dorm room. Ruby let him in. He was amused to find Yang looking under the bed .

"NARUTO, YOU IN THERE?" She shouted under the bed. Jiraiya couldn't help but envy his student...these girls were hot.

"He's right here, Yang." Said Ruby as she pulled out her scroll to inform Weiss and Blake that she found Naruto. Jiraiya placed Naruto down on one of the beds.

"Alright, I'll leave him in your hands." He said before leaving. The minute that he exits the door, he burst into a fit of perverted giggling. 'My boy, you've given me so much material without even realizing it.' He thought while heading to his own dorm.

Another week later.

Naruto and Jiraiya were back to normal and Naruto had finally figured out what Cardin had over Jaune. Jaune Arc had cheated his way into Beacon...something Naruto was conflicted about.

On one hand, Jaune was a great friend and was smart in his own way. On the other hand, he never really made his way into Beacon and stole that opportunity from someone else. To Naruto, that was an insult to anyone that truly pushed themselves to get into Beacon.

He still pranked team CRDL brutally.

Flashback.

Cardin was in the shower of his dorm washing his hair when the water stopped. He looked up at the faucet only for globs of white goo to spurt out and cover him head to toe in the white goop.

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled as he turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower tripping an invisible wire. On the way out, he heard a click and the next thing he knew, he was being launched through his dorm into Sky and Russel. This splattered them with the white concoction as well. Cardin attempted to get up only to his horror to be stuck to his two teammates. Sky and Russel tried to get out as well. They even tried to take off their clothes to get out of the mess they were in. This only worsened their situation as they were now only in their underwear, but stuck to their big oaf of a leader.

Cardin reached up to grab something to pull him and his teammates up only to grab onto a long pink dildo with the words "Mama's boy" written in cursive on the side.

He immediately tried to throw the sex toy away only for it to stick to his hand. Dove tried to pull Russel off only for both his hands to quickly stick to his waist.

They fumbled around the room until Cardin felt a familiar click at his feet. He looked down to see one of the launch pads from the cliff.

The four of them were launched out of there window until they crashed into a tub of neon pink paint and glitter. The four of them now drenched in pink paint showed great teamwork in getting out of the tub only for Dove to trip another invisible wire and a bucket of brown curly hair landed on his head sticking it in place and covering him in hair.

They tried to walk carefully only for Cardin to once again trigger a trap and another dildo to come flying out of nowhere and land in his mouth. He couldn't even open his mouth to spit it out as it like everything else was quickly stuck to his face.

Dove was stumbling blind and pushed them onto another launch pad and was sent flying into the air only to land in a pit of pink rubber dildos. To Sky's horror, one of them found a way inside his ass.

Cardin was getting incredibly pissed. He pushed off of the ground and tried to rip off Sky only for his hands to get stuck on his shoulders as well. They were not prepared for the sudden drop as they all fell down a slide landing in a bed of multicolored feathers. There was a vein throbbing on Cardin's face. As he yelled out, the dildo muffled his screams. The bed was then launched into the air until they broke through a window and landed in the dinning hall...while dinner was being served.

Naruto and Yang laughed their asses off while Yang shielded her sister's eyes. Jaune stared at the team that caused him so much grief the last few weeks in such a state. This brought a smile to his face. It also slightly disturbed him. All around the once menacing team of bullies was both humans and faunus alike that were taking pictures with their scrolls and spreading the brutal prank.

Jiraiya and Professor Goodwitch arrived not long after. Jiraiya gave Naruto an amused smile while Glynda levitated the boys out of the dining hall. Yang high-fived Naruto as the two professors left.

Present day.

That had been one of the most elaborate pranks in Beacon history, trumping the prank Team CFVY pulled last year. Most people did not know who it was that pulled it off, except for those that were prank masters in their own right.

The Forever Falls field trip had been mostly boring as he and his team enjoyed the scenery. He did hear that Jaune saved Cardin's life by killing a Ursa Major.

He gave Jaune a pat on the back and also offered to soar with Jaune anytime.

Today was supposed to be a lazy day. He liked training but he always enjoyed a lazy day every once and a while. Lady Luck was not on his today because Ruby received a message from Ozpin saying they had a mission. Naruto simply shrugged since he had been on a dozen missions, but he made sure to bring everything in his arsenal. More then halve of those missions became increasingly more difficult at one point or another.

Team RUWBY stood before Professors Ozpin, Jiraiya, and Glynda. Standing next to them were the upperclassmen, Team CFVY.

"Good morning to you all. I've called you here because we have a request from the mayor of Vale to capture this man." The curtains in the room were drawn to dim the outside light. A projection showed a picture of a tall man in his late twenties. He had brown hair with streaks of purple on the left side of his face. "This is doctor Mason J. Omaly. He was a researcher in the medical use of dust. He was actually responsible for a number of medical achievements. He found away to eat away at cancer cells using a mixture of fire and thunder dust and physical therapy ointments. However his latest research has been more extreme. Reports indicate that he had a psychological breakdown after his wife died from an unknown illness. After his wife's death, he started to experiment on infusing dust into the human body."

Weiss gasped. "That's insane."

"Indeed it is, Miss Schnee, however he had succeeded once with a kidnapped girl a little over a decade ago. He went missing and disappeared off the face of Remnant...however he's returned he's kidnapped multiple civilians and is both holding them hostage and experimenting with their body's.

Teams RUWBY and CFVY will have two phases to this mission. Phase one will be to gather information on the doctors whereabouts. Phase two will be to infiltrate his base and capture him. Save as many lives as you can." He instructed. "Are there any questions?" He asked.

Ruby raised her hand nervously.

"Sir, why is a first-year team on this type of mission?" Asked Cocoa placing a hand on her hip. "Not to be rude, but they don't have the experience to aid in this type of mission."

Ozpin folded his hands in front of his face. Actually, Miss Adel, there is a member on team RUWBY who has had more successful missions on his record than your entire team. Is that not right, Mister Uzumaki?" He stated. Naruto nodded.

"You still didn't answer my question, headmaster. Why is a first-year TEAM doing on this mission?" She said mostly out of concern. Team RUWBY was still a new team and she doubted that they had worked out suitable teamwork. That and most first-years were too eager to charge into a mission. Often times, it would end in the failure of the mission or injured teammates.

Ozpin only sighed. "Because you will need the backup. Normally, this kind of mission would be left to professional hunters, however there isn't an experienced hunter team available at the moment so I decided that you would work alongside Team RUWBY. Naruto, himself is a shinobi and Blake has shown impressive stealth capabilities. Also, Miss Schnee's expertise with dust might prove invaluable. The mission itself will be under your authority, Miss Adel." Cocoa simply nodded and Ruby finally spoke out.

"Do we know a general location that we should search?"

The screen changed to show a map of Vale. He zoomed in on a specific district. It was one that Naruto was already familiar with. "Yes, he is hiding somewhere in this vicinity. Be careful when you engage him. He is reported to use a hammer that can shift into a rocket launcher." He said. Naruto payed close attention to the details of the mission. He already had the feeling this was going to be like another Team Seven mission.

"You will head out in two hours. You're all dismissed." He said as the two teams left his office. Once in the hall, Cocoa and her team properly introduced themselves. Naruto immediately recognized Velvet and gave her a friendly smile that she returned.

Cocoa wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck and congratulated him on his prank. She also told him that she hadn't laughed that hard since last year.

The two teams disappeared to pack for their missions. Naruto made sure he had plenty of dust, kunai, rope, shurikens, ninja wire, prank kit, and his trusty hammock. They honestly didn't know how long they would be searching for the doctor, but naruto had this really bad feeling about the mission that he couldn't shake. He ignored it, though since he chalked it up to not being on a good mission in months.

He just jinxed it didn't he?

 **I hope you guys enjoy leave a review.**

 **~later days**

 **Wiseotaku**


	8. Dust

Cocoa went over the plan for the mission they would set up a base in a motel. From there they would split up to gather information. They would regroup in two hours to report what they all knew. From there they will search some of the shady places that could house the doctor.

Naruto immediately began looking for the one person he knew in vale that could have that kind of info. So he went searching for emerald. She was one of the first friends he's made in vale outside of beacon. And she obviously had so connections in the underbelly of vale. It took him an hour of searching until he spotted the family mint haired girl eating at a noodle stand.

"YO emerald I've been looking around for you" said naruto as he sat down next to her ordering some ramen."

Emerald smiled at naruto then glared.

" YOU IDIOT WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DOING SOMETHING STUPID!?" She yelled before smacking naruto atop the head with a paper fan.

"s-sorry I had to step in...I couldn't let those people die...wait how did you know about that?" He asked

Although this was just to see if he was right.

" anyone that pickpockets knows what you did and you gained the attention of some powerful not to mention dangerous people." She said although she smiled seeing naruto devour the ramen." anyways where have you been naruto" she asked as she ordered another bowl the old man nodding to here.

" I was at school most of the time although I did come into vale a week ago...hey emerald I have a favor to ask...do you know anything about some doctor Omaly?" He asked. Emerald spit out the noodles she was eating. She looked at naruto wide-eyed

"HELL NO IM NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING'S ABOUT THAT MONSTER" she practically screamed. That was the last person anyone even cinder did not want to get involved with. He was the very definition of mad scientist. He had tried to dissect her the first time she met that freak. " I don't care what you say naruto no contest of amount of Monet will persuade me." She said defiantly. Naruto reached n to his frog wallet and emptied all the money he had 'collected' since landing. He could already see emeralds will being tested.

" really emerald because I just so happen to have found a few loose lien, they look like they need a home And ill owe you a favor theifs honor" emerald sighed screw it if he managed to actually take down Omaly then cinder could at least stop wasting henchmen to keep an eye on she couldn't just put naruto in danger again...but that money...screw it.

" fine ill tell you what I know but first you have to tell me why you want the info"

Naruto leaned in to whisper to emerald.

" I was given a mission to capture him. My teammates are spread out looking for leads. Now what do you know emmy." She supposed it wasn't that unusual for some one to be hired to capture Omaly he was crazy but he was also a genius. But she wondered who hired naruto to capture Omaly." who hired you?" She asked naruto smiled at emerald." the headmaster of beacon academy"he said emerald eyes widen Emerald wrote something down on a napkin before she took the money and left she stopped just outside the stand holding the curtain up.

"naruto...be careful...Omaly isn't like the white fang...with the white fang at least you know exactly their reasoning is you know there mind set...Omaly is unpredictable and that's what makes him dangerous...be careful."and with that she left. She would have to tell cinder this...damn she really was going soft if she just sold info to a kid.

Naruto finished his meal and paying the old man...that looked really familiar. He returned to the motel to find cocoa waiting on the bed.

"how'd the seat go?" She asked while filming her nails

"I got his location." He said as he held out the napkin

"how did you get this?" She asked will reading the address...she typed in the address on her scroll.

"well shit your info might be right that's abandon hospital. Was there anything else you could get. Is he working with anyone." She asked

" I was warned to stay as far away as possible. Said that he was crazy, and dangerous...so nothing we didn't already know " he said as he fiddled with his rock buster. " I trust the person I got the info from she's a friend." Cocoa lowered her glasses.

"a friend eh" she said with a smug grin. As she teleported to naruto's side and nudge him in the stomach.

" yeah a friend so what now do we call everyone back or wait." He asked as loads his gauntlets with dust. He still had a spiral palm print on his gauntlet.

"lets relax and wait who knows they might find some useful information." She said as she laid back in the bed." so tell me kid what did ozpin mean when he said you've been on more missions than my team?" She asked since she might as well see if she could maybe be a mentor to the kid." the names naruto and I was assigned a different team before coming to beacon a fourman cell with one instructor and three students. We were required to go on missions regularly...my team had a hot streak of missions either going wrong or increasingly complicated. Simple missions petty much turned into all out wars.

I've been at the brunt end of some professional killers and assassins, corrupt governments, and a terrorist organizations hunting me for my vast amount of aura." Naruto summed up as he kicked back in a chair.

Cocoa laughed "sounds rough there whiskers...you aren't bad luck are you?" She joked.

" those were over half the missions we took. So I might just be bad luck sorry" he said with a grin they both laughed at some inside joke.

" so you like pranks?" She asked since she was known for not only being the queen of flirting but also the queen of pranks.

" hell yeah I'm known as the king of pranks." He bragged cocoa grin grew.

Yup I'm definitely taking this kid under my wing...I might actually teach him some fashion sense while I'm at it. They chatted around and relaxed waiting for the others to show up.

When every one showed up naruto told them the location he was given. Yang said that she heard about a few faunus children going missing most likely kidnapped. Ruby and Weiss didn't find anything useful velvet and Yatsuhashi were helping a few children. And we're distracted. Fox found d out that animals were going missing from superstores and people's yards.

They all decided that since it was getting dark they would infiltrate the base at five am. That way they could sneak in easier and not alert doctor Omaly.

The next morning 5 AM.

FINDING the creepy abandon hospital was easy, sneaking in was easy. Everything was going fine and according to plan...and that what was freaking naruto out. He was expecting something. A guard, a dog, maybe automated turrets. Hell doctor Omaly himself. But there was nothing no sign at all that anyone was here but them. And that had him on edge.

Naruto looked down the dark hallways he was currently paired with velvet, Fox, and yang. They were covering the west wing of the hospital. And ruby Weiss Blake cocoa and Yatsuhashi were searching the east wing.

Something naruto wasn't happy about he hated regular hospitals a abandon hospital that looked like a scene from. A horror story did not help his distaste for them one bit.

Velvet led the way until her foot tripped over something. It was a small opening in the floor underneath was a pair of stairs leading into the lower levels. Naruto nodded to yang she pulled out her scroll Yang called cocoa to tell her they found something. As they waited for the rest of there team. Naruto and Fox moved the broker pieces for wood. It didn't take the others long Fox and velvet took the lead down with yang and Blake covering the rear smart move since they had the best weapons to fight in such close proximity to others. When they reached the bottom of the stairs the halls and floors were a porcelain white. They all carefully walked down the halls naruto observing everything in the hall. Including the camera that just turn towards them...fuck.

The stairs behind them sealed shut by a metal dore.

Crap this was just like orochimaru's base all over again. Naruto activated his gauntlets as every one but cocoa readied their weapons waiting for something to happen. For a long and silent minute none of them moved

"...He knows were here." Said cocoa as she walked for word everyone else following her.

" we've lost the element of surprise. Everyone be careful this is his playground." She said as she took the lead. The hallway split into four directions. Cocoa clicked her teeth in annoyance. She looked down each hallway. She didn't like this on one hand they could cover more ground if they split up. But they would be separated in enemy territory it would only make things easier for Omaly to pick them off one by one or they could play it safe and spend hours trying to find Omaly in which case he could prepare a trap or escape. She rubbed her head in annoyance.

Take the risk or play it safe. It was times like these she hated being the team leader.

" alright guys we have two choices here we can either play it safe and stick together...or we can split up and try to find Omaly in pairs." She said naruto stepped in front of cocoa.

" we have a third option." He held his hands in a cross and created four shadow clones.

" alright guys pick a tunnel and move." He said as his clones ran down different paths. He waited a few minutes until two of his clones poped.

He pointed at the two tunnels that held the traps that killed his clones. The last two clones poped a few minutes later.

" one of my clones met omaly's hammer. He's down this hall but the prisoners are down the other hall." Said naruto ask cocoa listened to his words carefully. " I think the prisoner might be in danger my clones saw a strange-looking grimm down there it almost looked like a beowolf except it's armour...looked like dust." He said shocking them all. Omaly was crazy to create such a monster.

" alright here's what were going to do my team will engage Doctor Omaly you guys go down there and get those people out of here kill the grimm. Then come support us.".She ordered they separated cocoa slapped naruto's ass he jumped and stared at cocoa" good luck kid."

And with that the two teams separated. Naruto led them down the hall were they came to a holding area there were twelve cages holding people and one smaller cage holding a small red ball of fur. And hanging from the ceiling was a large beawolf with icy blue dust crystals replacing the usual bone armour. It appeared to be drugged or unconscious. Naruto and the others immediately began to free the prisoners naruto made clones to lead them out. Blake had quickly killed the beowolf while it slept and yang made sure to burn the body. Naruto stopped in front of the small cage. He opened it and the small animal lifted its head. It was a red ferret. Naruto cautiously and slowly moved his hand forward. The small animal flinched back from the hand only to lean closer and sniffing naruto to see if he was a threat. Naruto gently rubbed its head with his hand the ferret nuzzled into the touch. It jumped into naruto's arms and climbed up onto his shoulder.

" hello there little guy what are you doing here?' He asked the ferret nuzzled its face into naruto's cheek before it lifted its head and spat a small ball of flame.

"...I am definitely keeping you...ill name you pabu the fire ferret." Pabu gave a small squeke and shot more fire balls " ill take that as a yes." He said as he scratched his knew companions ears.

They quickly evacuated everyone out of the underground tunnels he and yang destroying the metal dore that blocked their exit earlier. Naruto left a few clones to keep these people safe while team RUWBY back tracked to help team CFVY the four of them could hear the sounds of fighting getting closer until it all just stopped.

Naruto ran into the large white room to find team CFVY defeated. Fox was unconscious his right arm was definitely broken. Velvet was awake but she couldn't seem to move naruto noticed a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her neck. Yatsuhashi the biggest and most intimidating person there was slumped against a wall slightly burned and unconscious. Cocoa was leaning against the wall trying to get to her unconscious companions.

"HUFF huff...he's...to strong...sorry kiddos we couldn't take him on our own." She said before she fell naruto caught her and gently laid her down.

He was about to ask ruby what she thought they should do only for the floor the girls were standing on to open up. Naruto tried to reach for ruby's hand only for the floor to close as quickly as it opened. Naruto was about to try and bust his way through the floor when the speakers came on.

" HELLO MY LITTLE LAB RAT I SEE YOUR VERY EAGER TO MEET ME" said a loud and crackling voice." YOU FOOLS DARE ENTER MY HOME AND STEAL MY PETS WELL NOW I'VE STOLEN SOMETHING FROM YOU BOY...TELL YOU WHAT IM JUST DOWN THE HALL IF YOU WANT YOUR FRIENDS BACK...COME GET THEM."

Naruto shot the speaker with his gauntlet. He mad a few clones to carry team CFVY out of harms way. He looked down the hall...we're Omaly was waiting for him.

He ran down the hall pabu growling on his shoulders. He was going to make this bastard pay. He reached another room to find his teammates strapped to tables and unconscious.

"MWUHAHAHAH FOOLISH BOY DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOU CAN FACE ME." Naruto snapped his head to the man he was sent to capture." I have your friends held captive boy with a push of a button they'll be my next science experiment." He said much calmer and his voice was noticeably much lighter.

" so tell me how this going to play out." He said naruto took a step forward only for Omaly to hold his finger over a button.

" you shouldn't do that. It's very rare for a human to survive dust infusions. It's basically one in a thousand shit the chance of it working and a another one in a thousand chance of the dust not killing them later." Said normally. he knew he had conducted these experiments for over a decade.

"however boy if you give a sample of your blood we might be able too work something out"he said as he tossed naruto a syringe naruto caught it. He extracted some of his blood and tossed it back to the crazy man. He placed his blood on a tray and typed something in his computer...and smiled with insane glee.

"this is promising tell me what's your name boy"

"my name is naruto uzumaki" he said glaring doctors.

"Well now naruto you have a choice. You can try to fight and save them and the four of them die. Or you can help me with my research." He presses a button and five veils of liquid dust appear out of the floor." this is special dust I've created for the soul purpose of infusing them with a human body to save lives that modern medicine could not. Can you imagine the very element that brought humans into the world and protecting us working to save a human life...sadly every attempt I've made has ended in failure or death.." He pressed a key on his computer and pictures of dead or dissolving human and faunus appeared".but your different lad you for some odd reason have an incredibly high healing factor and a surplus of aura...you've peaked my curiosity. all you have to do is simply inject yourself with those veils of dust and allow me to document what happens." He gestured to the rest of his team." or I can see what happens when I inject this dust into your friends" Ruby, Weiss, yang, and Blake were captured and taken hostage. And the only way for them to live is to become this crazy assholes experiment..." ill do it...but you must promise to let them go." He said

"DEAL" said Omaly his voice changing back I to his deeper more I intimidating tone.

Omaly smiled at naruto...it reminded him of orochimaru. Naruto glared at him he walked over to the syringes of dust. He recognized them as ice, fire, lightning, and wind...however the last vile was different it was a dark almost tar like black with a purple glow.

"what is that" he asked omaly who only smiled. Adjusting his glasses.

" it's my own creation I call it Ater sanguis pulvis, or in english the black blood dust...this is the one im most curious about I have no clue what it could do to you." He laughed to himself he was finally going to succeed in his research he just had this feeling if it was successful he didn't care what happened next he would have completed his life's goal. He didn't care if he was killed, captured, tortured...He had finally completed his life's research.

Naruto grabbed the ice dust first. He rolled up his sleeve and tried to find a vein. And Injected the entire syringe into his blood stream. The effect was almost instant, he collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. He felt like his entire body was burning and freezing at the same time. It was complete and utter agony.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed in pain. He could feel his veins pulsing. and starting to glow an icy blue the only thing keeping him alive was his aura. What felt like an eternity until he felt his body adjust the glowing veins faded. with a shakes and cold misty breath he got up. He looked at ruby's unconscious face... He would protect his precious people...He was going to save her.

Omaly giggled in glee."YES YES YES very good I knew you were the last key to my research...now lets see how many more you can handle."

Naruto grabbed the fire dust. He grit his teeth and injected himself again. He felt like his body was on. Fire but strangely enough he could feel it quickly soothing. His veins glowed a first red before the returned to the normal color disappearing beneath the flesh. He gasped for breath he could feel his aura depleting quickly. Omaly was drooling at the amount of Information naruto was giving him. Even if the boy died he would be able to salvage his body and use his DNA to create A dust that can fuse with humans with a lower risk... basically instead of the 80 percent chance of death could go down to a fifty percent chance of death.

Naruto waited a few minutes for his aura to refill he looked at Weiss, blake and yang they were like older sisters to him they were his family. He took a deep breath and grabbed the wind dust. He took a deep breath again he injected himself he was hopeing that because he had a affinity for wind that it would be less painful...He was very very wrong he collapsed to floor and saw black spots his breathing became rigged he felt like his lungs were Inflating like a balloon that he was breathing too much air but at the same time he was suffocating. His skin grew pale and his eyes went wide. This lasted for a good twenty Minutes until he finally gasped in relief that it was over..

" HUFF GASP HUFF GASP HUFF" He was on his hands and knees gasping for air his lungs burning. He slowly looked up he could feel the dust running through his veins...slowly changing him. He tried to get up only to collapse to his hands and knees his vision going fuzzy...

Omaly was looking at the data and how well naruto was adjusting to the dust infusions no one had survived even one type f dust infusion except for that girl he kidnapped twelve years ago. Naruto had not only survived three dust infusions but showed a one hundred percent acceptance rate after the first Injection however the process is incredibly painful. Almost to the point of causing death...the only thing keeping naruto alive was his will to live. And his aura...but would he survive the black blood dust.

To Omaly surprise the girls started to regain consciousness. The little red-headed one woke up first. "wha" she looked around and noticed were she was her eyes going wide as she fought against the restraints her eyes locked with naruto. He was holding another vial of dust and injected himself with it. He screamed and crumbled to the floors like a sack of potatoes he screamed in agony his muscle spasming from the very nature of the dust.

"NARUTO!" Yelled ruby as she tried in vain to break free of the restraints. Yang and Blake weren't fairing any better either. Weiss could only stare in silent horror. Yang was trying her hardest to tap into her aura of but it was like it was blocked or it refuse to listen to here. She looked at naruto with concern what ever Omaly was makeing naruto do to him self was killing him.

After what felt like another eternity naruto struggled to pull him self back up to his feet only to fall to his knees again. He reached for the last syringe of dust. The black dust was swirling around and glowing ominously.

"NARUTO PLEASE STOP YOUR KILLING YOUR SELF" screamed Weiss tears falling from her face. It was clear to all of them the dust was killing him. He was extremely pale paler than Weiss he couldn't eve hold him self up full relying on the table to support his weight and worse of all he was bleeding from his nose and eyes. " HUFF...huff...huff...sorry girls...I've done something stupid again...sorry...I couldn't...keep my promise." He said in such a weak voice.

And they were helpless to stop this. They were older, they had trained hard, yet all of that was completely useless as they were forces to watch the youngest member of their team with possibly the last smile they would ever see from him..a false smile he didn't even believe himself...as he injected him self with the last syringe of dust.

He felt nothing at first and then a sudden and painful thumping reverberated through is body. He clutched his heart and fell over.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Screamed ruby as she struggled against her restraints. Tears falling down her face.

He could feel the thumping of his heart throughout his entire body...was he going to die here...like one of orochimaru's experiments. He gritted his teeth as he felt the last of his aura leave his body he could feel the thumping much more painfully and clearly now. His chakra went to work trying to heal the damage that wasn't there... He was going to die...He would never become hokage, he would never save sasuke, he'd never become a huntsmen...no...NO NARUTO UZUMAKI DOES NOT GIVE UP.

With grueling pain and exhaustion naruto rose from the ground. He walked forward each step was an agonizing battle In itself."l-let them g-go" he said struggling to get the words out as he approached Omaly. He only smiled like a kid during Christmas. " a deal is a deal but I never said anything about you my little lab rat." Omaly smashed naruto head with his hammer knocking him unconscious. He lifted naruto's limp body over his shoulders he punched in a few codes on his computers.

" those restraints will release in about thirty minutes and by then well be far away from here girls...but don't worry ill take really good care of him he's much more valuable alive then dead." He Said laughing at the them walking away from the struggling and crying team. "YOU BASTARD ILL KILL YOU!" Shouted yang in pure rage.

Omaly only ignored him until he remember naruto's gauntlets. "oh he won't be needing these anymore" he removed naruto's gauntlets and tossed them at the captured rubys feet. Yangs semblance had begun to activate sparks popping from her hair the restraints groaning against her attempt to free herself but it wasn't enough. She started banging her head against the table she was strapped to if she could damage herself enough...She could break free and try to save naruto. She continued to slam her head into the table as Omaly carried naruto away. She sped up her slamming of her own head until her hair caught on fire and her eyes changed to a fiery red

" **RRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAGGHGGGGGGH** " she roared as she broke free of her restraints she immediately freed the rest of her teammates and gave chase after Omaly.

Only for omaly's hammer to shift Into a rocket launcher. He aimed it at the roof of the hallway he was walking down. Looking once over his shoulders to silently mock the defeated huntresses In Training he fired with a smile. Causing the roof to cave in blocking their pursuit.

Yang tried to punch and destroy her way through the collapsed hall only for more ruble to block her way after each punch.

"NO NO...no..no..no...no...no...no...damn it all" said yang as her aura and semblance ran out. She fell to her knees and punched the ground in frustration."damn it...we messed up" she could only look back at her sister who had her head in her knees curled up in a ball against the wall. Yang walked over to her sister bringing her into a hug trying to comfort her.

"Sniff...I'm such a terribly leader" she said as she leaned into her sisters hug. "I...I couldn't...I-I couldn't" she only cried more Into her sisters shoulders. Weiss could only punch the wall in rage tears falling Down Her face. Naruto was the first person she actually befriended at beacon...and she couldn't save him.

Blake stared at the wall, tears falling downriver face...but she knew he was alive for now..

"this isn't over we can still save him come on we know he's alive that will have yo do." She said as she lifted ruby and yang off the floor. She would be damned if she just gave up on naruto.

Ruby wiped away her tears as she and the rest of her team followed her out of the hospital one goal in mind...to save naruto.

 **wow I finished this chapter fast. Anyways so as always I hope you guys enjoyed, I hope you guys leave a review, aand go a head and call Mr out on any mistakes i made I'm not goi g to improve u less I see my mistakes.**

 **Later days**

 **~wisotaku**


	9. The gift of dust

We trusted you

Who could ever love a monster like you

Your nothing but a devil.

Stay away from me

You broke your promise

Your no hero

I HATE YOu

Ayounge naruto around five years old was curled up on the floor clutching his head as these voices tormented him.

"it's not true it's not true...I'm not a monster I'm not a monster your lying...leave me alone."

YOU KILLED US

YOU BETRAYED US

YOUR A MURDERER

DEMON

MONSTER

GO BACK TO HELL

naruto could only weep silently as he clutched his head."I've never killed anyone...I'm not a monster"

Naruto...I never cared about you are a monster I wish you were killed on one of those missions

I hate you. Stay away from me.

DEMON brat you should have died that night i tricked you

You're a monster just like me. Mother wants blood...I wonder what another monsters blood taste likes

"SHUT UP IM NARUTO IM HUMAN IM NOT A MONSTER SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"He screamed try to scream the voices away

Kukuku naruto kun you'll make a excellent little lab rat after all your humanity is gone...your no better than a monster now.

Naruto shivered in fear why were these voices calling him a monster. Why was he alone, why was he in the dark. He could only mumble leave me alone softly his voice harsh and dry from yelling. His eyes were red from crying and he was digging into his scalp n an attempt to block out the voices.

He didn't know how long he was being tormented. Until at some point he started to think...was he a demon...was he a monster...why else would the voices torment him. He started to laugh and laugh until he he started to laugh hysterically.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahah a monster hahahahahahahah a demonhahahahahahahs fine IF YOU WANT A DEMON SO BADLY ILL SHOW YOU WHAT A DEMON IS!" He yelled as he jumped out and started attack nothing as he punched kicked and charged nothing but air.

" WHAT YOU WERE ALL SO EAGER TO TORMENT ME WHEN I DIDNT FIGHT BUT NOW THAT I DO YOU LEAVE COME ON YOU ALL SAID I WAS A DEMON WELL LOOK AT ME NOW." He yelled as his little arms began to glow a first red. He was about to lash out again when he was engulfed in. A hug...naruto froze from the sensation. He looked behind hi. To see two different heads of hair. One with beutifle red hair and another with spiky blond hair like his.

He felt this anger leave him as his arms slumped to his side's as he cried.

"sniff why...why are you two hugging me." He asked as they both hugged him tighter. In a loving g embrace."...who are you?" He asked with a harsh voice the pair of arms let him go and turned him around. He was faced to face with two people who looked strangely familiar.

The blond man smiled and naruto." don't you recognize your parents naruto?" He said as he brought his son I to a hug kushina joining the hug.

"shh shh it's okay naruto kun it's ok...it took a long time...but. i-i can finally hold you in my arms...my baby oh I'm so sorry I failed you.. please forgive me" she hugged naruto tightly afraid he was going to slip away from her.

At their words naruto remembered everything. He closed his eyes and opened them again he was now back to normal at his 14-year-old height. He was still short but that's beside the point. Naruto hugged his mother back as his father disentangle his limbs and let kushina have her moment. After a minute of hugging his mother they separated and minato opened his arms for a hug. Naruto walked over to minato and kicked him in the balls HARD

Minato fell to his knees clutching his jewels.

"why" he weakly groaned.

Kushina could only laugh at how her son just out right attack her husband. She felt no pity towards him because he deserved it.

"YOU SEALED THE NINE TAILS INTO ME YOU ASS...I was alone my entire life...I was alone and homeless for the first few years of my life. I grew up being hated by everyone and shave my no idea why...and now all I can ask you is why...WHY DID YOU CONDEMN ME TO A LIFE OF SUFFERING!?" He yelled as he fell to his knees again. Kushina hugged naruto from behind. Asminato was still paralyzed from his son attacking the very instrument that brought him into the world.

"naruto-kun it's not entirely your father's fault...He had no choice the nine tails would have killed everyone in the village if he didn't act fast."

Minato got up and walked around trying to recover from the low blow dealt by naruto.

"naruto I'm sorry I truly am. My final wish was for you to be treated as a hero...I was a fool for thinking you'd be treated as a hero. But I could never ask another family to subject their son to be the vessel when I had a son of my own. You're the only one I could entrust the nine tails power to naruto. Speaking of which"

Minato formed a ram seal sent a pulse outward as the darkness resided Into a partially opened gate. The gate slammed shut again as a knew seal was placed on the cage.

"that should keep the old fuzz ball locked up nice and tight until your ready to face him." Said kushina as she snapped her fingers and the ninetailscrashed into the cage naruto was surprised to see the very creature that caused him so much grief was hog tied and muzzled. With golden chains.

"that's my signature technique chakra chains. You'll be able to use them when you wake up...this happened sooner than expected so we have at least two hours here with you naruto. Two hours we can be a family for two hours... well naruto what do you say the three of us talk over some ramen." She said with a beaming smile on her face.

Naruto smiled back the time they had would be short but he would make every second count.

"sure kaa-san I'd love to have a meal." He looked over at his father who looked depressed."with both of you" he said with a soft smile minato smiled back at his son. He held onto naruto's hand as he walked with his wife and son to a ramen stand. Hey it was naruto's mind so why not.

"hey quick question...how are you two here?" Asked naruto as he sat down. The shock earlier had made him forget about how they were talking to him.

" were chakra and aura copies. Yes naruto I know about remnant and valejiraiya took me there to train just like he took you. I unlocked kushina aura as well. When I sealed the Fox into you we both mixed out aura and chakra into the seal so when it was at its weakest we could appear here and help you... I was hopeing it would be when you were ready to face the ninetails. I didn't expect us to meet under these circumstances." Said minato as a bowl of ramen appears in front of him."but since it happened earlier then expected and we've sealed up the fuzz ball we get more time to spend with you so I'm grateful for that." He said as he wrapped a arm around naruto.

" I wish I could have been there for you naruto...but I'm very proud of you and If you choose to one day leave konoha...you have my blessing. The village is nothing to me now. The choice is yours and whatever you choose to do know ill always support you." He said with a caring smile. He was ashamed the village he once cherished treated his son like a monster. So he wouldn't ask naruto to stay at the village. But he wouldn't tell naruto to leave either.

" thanks...tou-san" naruto said awkwardly...He never said that before and it felt nice to say it." but I have a promise to keep. I always keep my word that's my shinobi way." Said naruto as he ate his ramen. Kushina and narutoate there ramen the exact same way and even smiled in delight the same way. The both hummed and sighed with satisfaction at the same time without realising it

Minato smile grew more. As he watched the two of them eat.

" oh naruto-kun do you have someone special in your life?" Asked kushinasince she wanted to really talk and get to know naruto and not rely on memories

"hhhhmmmm yes I do all my friends in the village and at beacon, and vale. They are all precious to me" he said as he ate another bowl of giggled

"I mean do you have a girl you have a crush on?".she asked with a big smile" maybe a certain red hooded girl" she said elbowing his rib.

Naruto choked on his ramen and blushed heavily.

" were just friends " he said embarrassed "were just good friends that's all...besides she probably didn't even like me that way." He said averting his eyes from his parents.

Minato joined in the conversation he really wanted to tease his son."reallynaruto because it seems like she likes you a lot, she shared a bed with you"

"I share with all my teammates" he said

"she helped you make your weapon" chimed in kushina

" so did Weiss"

"and she was cuddling you rather tightly in her sleep and was very happy when she woke up." Said minato

" it was an old habits of hers"

"and she was inches away from kissing you" said kushina as she was internally laughing at teasing her son.

"she we I it wasn't like that" he tried to defend himself frantically good God this was embarrassing.

"hahahahah"

"Hahahahahaha"

"were just teasing naruto but let me give you some advice...don't rush love it often leads to misfortune." Said minato as he ruffled naruto's hair.

"not funny...how did you two even fall in love anyway?" Asked naruto.

Kushina smile lovingly as she began to retell her love story.

Break( same as cannon)

"it was our red string of love...and that eventually led to you." She said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

" that's so cool...I wish I had red hair like you I'd look really cool" he said with smirk as he imagined himself with red hair.

"HA SEE I TOLD YOU HE WOULD LOOK BETTER WITH RED HAIR." Saidkushina as she pointed at minato who looked defeated. A storm cloud was above his head as he held his head down.

" but his hair looks like mine...He already has your facial structure." He moped as he stirred his ramen with his chopsticks.

" sorry but i would like red hair." He said as he high-fived his mom. Minatocould only slump his shoulder in defeat. Before he grew a more serious expression.

" naruto there's something you need to know about the night you were born...there was a man in a mask that unleashed the nine tails. He is powerful naruto and he's going to be coming for you in the future...you need to be ready for him." Said minato with a serious expression.

Naruto mind was flooded with a flash back of his father's encounter with the masked man.

Kushina clutched her chopstick snapping them in half.

" tou-san...ill be ready for this man...when he comes for me he's going to have one hell of a fight believe it." He said with a grin minato and kushinaboth grinned as well.

"you better your our son after all" she said with a matter of fact tone. They all laughed and continued to chat and catch up minato and kushina shareingwith naruto any words of wisdom he might need. And naruto telling them about all his adventures. Kushina was overjoyed naruto had gotten along euthanasia minato's son. For a while at least. To naruto those two hours went by to fast because minato grew a solemn expression.

"...kushina were running out of time." Said minato sadly" we have ten minutes left...but there might be a way you can stay longer." Said minato.

"WHAT do you mean?" Asked naruto.

" the BBD (black blood dust) changed your aura and chakra. At the cost of your natural semblance I might be able to replace it with a power you and your mother can use. She will be able to help you in a fight and if you need some parental wisdom shell be there...I have enough aura and chakra to do it." He said with a soft smile.

Kushina stared at her husband.

"WHAT about you minato what will happen to you?" She asked with concern.

He smiled at kushinA "nothing that wouldn't have happened anyways. Ill return to my soul with these memories and you'll be able to watch and raise naruto in the form of a weapon made of the BBD." He said although as he sat up and led them all to a cliff that over looked the entire shinobi world.

"...minato why don't you become his weapon and fight with your son." She said as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder." but maybe we should ask the person that will be effected the most..naruto who would you like to stay with you." She asked naruto. he could only stare at both of them.

They were asking him to choose. Choose who stayed and who would die... He didn't want either of them to leave. He wanted them both to stay.

"why not both of you" he said

Minato and kushina eyes widen in shock. They didn't t hi Kevin about the possibility that they both could stay.

Minato stayed silent as he quickly thought over the technique it was simple enough but required the use of a equal amount of aura and chakra...

" actually...He might be able to pull it off. Naruto we don't have a lot of time and you'll only get one chance one chance only." Said minato nodded in understanding.

Minato explained to naruto thoroughly what to do step by step from the hand signs to the aura.

Naruto went through the hand signs while adding chakra and aura into the technique. Finally he had to form a contract linking his soul to there's.

" a sound soul dwells with in a sound mind and a sound heart. Where darkness lurk the heart shall glow with love. were evil plots the mind shall work to undo its plan, were silence reigns three souls shall resonate...I amnaruto uzumaki namikaze." He said as he bit his thumb and formed a seal on his palm touched both of his parents for heads."we three are one."

The two of there body's glowed a white color until they turned into two weapons.

His mother turned into a katana with a black blade with a gold chain attached to the pommel . His father turned into a blacktail pistol with a swirl design down the barrel.

"we are now bounded to you naruto until the day we die. When you sleep we will be here and don't worry we will give you your privacy just call us when you need us." Said minato from the black tail.

"Coool I'm a katana this is awesome my babies gonna kick some serious ass with my help." Cheered kushina from the katana."oooh I can't wait to meet all your friends...AND IM GOING TO KILL JIRAIYA WHEN I GET MY HA...CHAINS ON HIM"

" naruto it's about time you woke up...the man who kidnapped you just woke up. Let's test out the knew ability" said minato.

Naruto nodded as he rested the blade on his shoulders...Omaly watch out because the namikaze-uzumaki family is coming for you.

Outside naruto's mind.

Omaly was not expecting that to happen. When he tried to extract some ofnaruto's aura he triggered something within the boy. He ended up going on a rampage and Turing into a beast with multiple tails every time a tail grew he became more powerful and destructive. He was amazed he was able to survive his base and the forest surrounding it however weren't so lucky. There was rubble and craters everywhere. He was badly hurt and was exhausted. He leaned on his hammer for support his aura was gone, he probably had some internal bleeding, and most of his research and Grimm experiments were all killed...well more like they were obliterated. Thankfully the transformation reversed and naruto appeared to be back to normal...except he now had red hair instead of blond...maybe it was a side effect from the experiment. He didn't know...but he would find out he needed to move fast though this no doubt drew the attention of the vale military and every grimm in what was left of the damn forest. They would be here soon if he didn't hurry

He limped to the giant crater naruto was lying in and slid down slowly. His mind was racing with what could have caused such a violent reaction. Was it something primal, his semblance, was it his aura manifesting in physical form, or was it the black blood dust. Naruto opened a knew door of experimentation and research. For Omaly and he would be damned to let this opportunity go. He was about to grab naruto when the boy woke up.

Naruto kicked Omaly into the air with his left leg and rolled away from him.

It was just the two of them here now...well more like four of them but he doesn't know that. One on one with Omaly...lets do it.

Naruto bit his thumbs and hit weapons appeared in his hands. He would call the katana the Habanero. And he would call the gun thunder God.

Hey why not refer to them as their monikers it was fitting.

" well well well your just full of surprises naruto...I can't wait to study you more you've opened a new world of research to me...although you did also destroy my lab and a good portion of the forest but no matter it's a small price to pay." He said as he shift the hammer into a rocket launcher and fired it at naruto. Naruto rolled out-of-the-way and shot black bullets at Omaly. He used his hammer to block the bullets and lunged at naruto. Naruto side-stepped omalys strike and slashed at him with the Habanero Omaly blocked the blade with the hammer.

Naruto jumped away when Omaly spun his hammer around his body in a attempt to hit naruto.

' naru-san remember that technique I used. Try it's said kushina.

Naruto reversed his grip on his katana. He focused his chakra and two chains shot out his back. And rushed towards Omaly.

Omaly swatted the chains away and shifted to a rocket launcher and blasted them apart. Naruto ran around Omaly looking for a way to creat a opening.

' naruto try adding a element to my bullets.".Said minato

Naruto focused on a tingling sensation and aimed his gun at Omaly. Naruto shot Omaly in the shoulder.

"GAH!" Cried out Omaly as he was shocked causing him to drop his hammer.

Naruto focused in a cold sensation and shot Omaly in the knee with his gun. Omaly's knee froze solid crippling him.

Omaly clutched his knee in pain. He had lost a majority of his aura during the rampage now he was heavily relying on the adrenaline which was running on fumes and he was temporarily crippled...not to mention he could hear the sound of a bull head closing in fast. He cursed under his breath as a gun barrel was pointed at the back of his head.

"game over Omaly."said naruto Omaly only laughed a little He couldn't afford to be captured he reached for a flash bang. He pulled the pin with his thumbs. When the flash bang went off Omaly grabbed his hammer and hit naruto squat in his chest. Naruto was sent flying away from Omaly. He was about to limp away when his entire body shattered like glass.

Naruto got back up and dusted himself off. His aura protected him from omaly's attack although he could have sworn he saw a flash of pink and brown before Omaly disappeared. He could only sigh as he sat down on a piece of rubble. ...what was the sensation of power...it was unlike anything he's done before...yet it felt natural.

'That was fun you moved just like we instructed. ' said kushina ' although I was expecting more from him.'

"yeah but he looked like he went through hell...what happened here." Asked naruto as he looked around the giant and deep crater he was in.

' you lost control when you were knocked out the ninetails tried to break loose and you went on a rampage...at least this happened away from any cities or villages.'.Said minato from his gun the two weapons glowed before disappearing in a flash.

Naruto only sighed and laid down on the ground.

He was breathing slightly...He was extremely sore and tired but...He felt happy...He felt...normal-ish...the not then by he could do was smile and chuckle...and that chuckle turned d into a laugh.

"HAHAHA HAHAHa of course haha since when has anything been normal in my life." He continued to laugh. Until a bull head pulled up. The hatch opened up and a red blur crashed n to him and hugged him.

"NARUTO YOUR ALIVE!"Cheered ruby as she hugged him tighter.

' I like her she has red tips, she has a nice personality, and she so adorable... NARUTO YOU BETTER NOT LET THIS GIRL GO. MY GRAND CHILDREN WILL BE ADORABLE" ranted kushina from his mind."OOOOHHH LET ME OUT LET ME OUT I WANT TO SPEAK TO HER" she begged like a little girl that was trying to see a new pet.

Naruto for the sake of his sanity ignored his mother's voice."ruby...can't...breath" naruto said as ruby with a small eep released naruto and helped him to his feet.

she finally noticed that his hair was now red"oh my oum what happened to you" she said as she touched his head more specifically his hair. "I mean it's a nice look for you but weren't you a blond?"

Naruto looked at her and blinked..."what?"

Ruby took out her scroll and snapped a picture of naruto.

"...YES I HAVE RED HAIR!" He shouted with joy.

"seriously how did that happen"

He shrugged"side effect from the dust?" He said nervously...hey telling them about the nine tails was one thing. Telling them he now had two dead parents as weapon and were talking in his head was a stretch even by shinobi standards. So for now he would keep it to himself. The other members of his team were running towards him as well. Jiraiya was shutting down the bull head.

Naruto immediately started to sweat nervously when he saw Yangs hair catch on fire...shit she was mad."hey guys..." He said nervously. Only for his face to meet yang a fist and to be sent flying to the edge of the crater they were in.

"YANG!"

"he made you cry ruby.".she stated s with a matter of fact tone before she walked over and picked naruto up.

Naruto could only groan and black out once more.

Naruto did not like hospitals period. His last mission only added fuel to his hatred towards them. Which is why he was struggling to get past several nurses and his teammates. He was struggling to reach the exit of the infirmary.

"LET ME GO IM NOT STAYING IN HERE " he yelled

He tried to shake off some of the nurses as he slowly made his way out of the infirmary.

"naruto calm down your safe were at beacon calm down." Said ruby as she tried to steer naruto away from the door

" I know exactly were I am but I don't want to stay here" he said as he struggled to get away

YANG tried to lift naruto up but for some reason she couldn't. She didn't know that naruto was using chakra to stay planted to the floor.

"HE'S TO STRONG RUBY ATTACK PLAN ZWEI!" Shouted yang as she averted her eyes.

Ruby zoomed infront of naruto. She took a deep breath and stared at naruto with the infamous puppy dog technique.

Naruto froze were he stood. That wasn't fair. She was to cute. Ruby eyes few bigger and small tears appeared at the edges. When she shivered her bottom lip he finally fazed in.

"FINE ILL STAY JUST STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK" begged naruto. Ruby let out a cyber as she dragged naruto back to his bed."that really not fair."

The nurses waisted no time in strapping him to the bed." alright mister uzumaki we really didn't want to do this but we need to do our job so can you please...PLEASE just cooperate." Said one of the nurses."now we took a few samples of your blood. The headmaster will be here soon to tell you what happened. So we're just going to do a few basic check ups and the head master will be right in." She said obviously annoyed and exhausted from ya being to wrestle naruto.

After the initial check up. team RUWBY waited for the headmaster to show up...in awkward silence. No one knew what to say. The girls were still a little traumatized. And naruto just didn't know what to say.

They stayed in relative silence until professor ozpin walked in along with jiraiya glynda and a banged up team CFVY.

"well now that everyone's accounted for we can begin the debriefing. Miss Adel you report."

Cocoa was obliterating her sunglasses as her favorite garret was torn up for. The fight.

She had her left arm in a sling. But she looked relatively fine. Fox arm was in a cast, and he was sitting in a wheel chair. Yatsuya had his head wrapped up in bandages and a few bandages wrapped around his body. Velvet looked the least bit ruffled up. She looked fine.

Cocoa gave her account of how the mission went as far as her teams defeat. Afterwards ruby filled in what happened to her team and finally it was naruto's turn to explain what happened.

" after I injected my self with the BBD Omaly knocked me unconscious...in my sleep the..." naruto trailed off as he looked over at team CFVY. Jiraiya fought on in understanding." it's alright naruto you can tell them." He said

"in my sleep the nine tailed Fox tormented my already weak mind...I lost control." He said as he held his head down in shame..." he nearly broke out...but my parents saved me after ward's I fought Omaly and he ran when I had him cornered." Naruto summoned his gun and katana.

"mom...dad...say hi." He said awkwardly. The room was silent as everyone The room was flooded with a potent killing intent one that was all to familiar to the toad sannin"JIRAIYA WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WHEN MY BABY NEEDED YOU HIS ENTIRE LIFE WE MADE YOU HIS GODFATHER AND YOU WERE NO WHERE TO BE FOUND WHEN HE GREW UP!" Shouted kushina as her blade shook." IF I HAD HANDS ID STRANGLE YOU AND SHOVE A BROOM SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THE HANDLE WOULD COME OUT YOUR NOSE."

"ku-kushina...your...alive?" He asked with a raised eyebrow...could a sword be alive?

"not just her I'm here too. And I agree with my wife why was my son left to fend for himself for most of his life jiraiya." Said minato.

At this jiraiya froze and fainted.

Well he took that well.

"OOOOOHHHH are these you teammates hi I'm kushina naruto's mother it's a pleasure to meet you all!" She cheered from the blade. Ruby squealed in delight.

" THAT'S AMAZING YOU'VE GOT TALKING WEAPONS! Oh if only crescent rose could talk" said ruby as she jumped up and down with joy." oh it's nice to meet you I'm ruby rose fearless leader of team RUWBY" she said with a small wave.

"hhhhmmmm let's see red hair, check, cute, check, polite, check, quirky, check, hmmm, nice attitude check, and she has a figure that promise improvement, YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO DATE MY SON" kushina declared causing both ruby and naruto to blush.

"MOM!" Shouted naruto in embarrassment.

"actually I'm with kushina on this one."said minato the girl

Yang could only laugh

" you both look so red oh oum naruto looks like a tomato." Laughed yang unaware of the beast she has unleashed.

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY"**

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY"**

Yelled both naruto and kushina as he charged at yang chakra chains sprouting from his back.

That day was the day a new rule was sent to every student to never...EVER compare naruto to a tomato. Yang was joining naruto in the infirmary that week.

 **authors note. So this took longer then I thought mostly because I had a lot of ideas for the black blood dust. Don't worry you'll see how the other dust affect naruto. So naruto had a family. Omaly mysteriously vanished. Anyways starting next chapter i won't have a beta anymore. So if these last few chapters were good I'm going to try my best at makeing the future chapters great. As always let me know what you think. My pm is always open, leave a review and I hope you enjoyed the story**

 **~Wiseotaku**

 **Later days**


	10. Preview

Cinder falls was one of the most dangerous and Intelligent people on remnant. And now she had the man that gave her the ability to control dust. Omaly was sprawled out on the floor injured but alive. His leg was bandaged up and his wounds were taken care of. She was currently sitting on a luxurious red velvet couch while drinking some red wine. The room was spacious with a velvet rug and a single glass table in the corner of the room. Neo was poking Omaly in the ribs with the handle of her umbrella.

"...good work neo go get some ice cream or something I have some business with the good doctor." Neo gave cinder the finger before she disappeared in a shatter of glass. You see neo didn't like cinder at all but she was getting paid good money to work for her. Cinder only scoffed if it wasn't for Neo's skills she would have killed her already. True the ice cream midget would put up a decent fight but she would still die. Cinder got off her velvet couch and poured what was left of her drink on omaly's face. He woke up and weakly looked up at cinder. His eyes widen when he saw cinder before he broke out into a smile.

"my my my these past few days are just full of surprises. I mean I never thought I'd see little Cindy again." He said only to be kicked in the chin by cinders foot knocking out one of his teeth. Cinder only glared down at Omaly.

"I would like nothing more then to kill you right now...but your research is invaluable...I want you to make me a army of these dust grimm" Omaly spit some blood out." tell you what ill make you an army...but you need to capture some one so I can continue my research" he said as he tried to get off the ground only for cinder to push him back to the floor with her heel. Her heels dug into his back drawing a small amount of blood. She hated him more then anyone else on remnant. But she had ambitions and she would use this piece of shit to reach that ambition.

" you don't seem to understand the situation your in...YOU WILL make me an army." She demanded. Her fist caught on fire. The room was silent until Omaly laughed lightly." heheheheheheheh you can't kill me Cindy I made you what you are" cinder released her foot. And extinguished her flame.

"who do you want" she asked slowly. she honestly didn't care who Omaly wanted it wouldn't matter after she learned how to make these new Grimm she would kill him. so she would humor him and capture whoever he wanted.

Omaly grinned with insanity as blood dripped from his mouth." Naruto Uzumaki"

 **this is a preview for the next chapter. I'm having technical difficulties with my computer thus is something I wrote up really quick on my tablet. I don't know when the next chapter will be out sorry so I give you this preview. Ill be sure to upload the actual chapter as soon as I fix my computer. Thanks**

 **Later days**

 **~Wiseotaku**


	11. Chapter 11

Cinder Falls was one of the most dangerous and intelligent people on Remnant. And now, she had the man that gave her the ability to control dust. Omaly was sprawled out on the floor injured, but alive. His leg was bandaged up and his wounds were taken care of. She was currently sitting on a luxurious red velvet couch while drinking some red wine. The room was spacious with a velvet rug and a single glass table in the corner of the room. Neo was poking Omaly in the ribs with the handle of her umbrella.

"Good work, Neo. Go get some ice cream or something. I have some business with the good doctor." Neo gave Cinder the finger before she disappeared in a shatter of glass. You see, Neo didn't like Cinder at all, but she was getting paid good money to work for her. Cinder only scoffed. If it wasn't for Neo's skills, she would have killed her already. True, the ice cream midget would put up a decent fight, but she would still die. Cinder got off her velvet couch and poured what was left of her drink on Omaly's face. He woke up and weakly looked up at Cinder. His eyes widened when he saw cinder before he broke out into a smile.

"My my my... These past few days are just full of surprises. I mean, I never thought I'd see little Cindy again." He said only to be kicked in the chin by Cinder's foot knocking out one of his teeth. Cinder only glared down at Omaly.

"I would like nothing more then to kill you right now...but your research is invaluable...I want you to make me an army of these Dust Grimm." Omaly spat some blood out.

"Tell you what, I'll make you an army...but you need to capture some one so I can continue my research." He said as he tried to get off the ground. Cinder pushed him back to the floor with her heel. Her heels dug into his back drawing a small amount of blood. She hated him more then anyone else on Remnant, but she had ambitions and she would use this piece of shit to reach that ambition.

"You don't seem to understand the situation your in. YOU WILL make me an army!" She demanded. Her fist caught on fire. The room was silent until Omaly laughed lightly.

"Heheheheheheheh! You can't kill me. Cindy, I made you what you are." Cinder released her foot. And extinguished her flame.

"Who do you want?" she asked slowly. she honestly didn't care who Omaly wanted. It wouldn't matter after she learned how to make these new Grimm. She would kill him after discovering his secret. Until then, she would humor him and capture whoever he wanted.

Omaly grinned with insanity as blood dripped from his mouth. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Cinder blinked once, twice in shock.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you. Did you say NARUTO Uzumaki?" She asked Omaly. He nodded. "...damn it why did you have to choose him?" She asked as she rubbed her forehead. This kid showed up every few weeks on her radar. He was already a nuisance at this point. And she couldn't find out anything about him. it was like he just appeared out of nowhere.

"Simply put, he's better then you." Said Omaly plainly. This caused Cinder to freeze.

"What?" She didn't even know where that came from. She was perfection. No one else on remnant possessed abilities like her. She controlled fire at will, she was able to manipulate both people and dust, and she was also feared by entire countries. What about this blond haired boy was better then her?

Omaly only chuckled as he spit more blood out of his mouth. "You were lucky, Cindy. you could have died at any moment, but you survived against the odds. Naruto, however went beyond. He survived FIVE different dust infusions in a row. Dust is literally growing from his body now, where you were a stroke of luck. He is an invaluable piece to my research. He is alive and powerful. I don't know why, but when I tried to extract some of his aura, he went on a rampage turning into some kind of giant beast. He decimated an entire forest and most likely would have killed me had he not regained control. There's something about him that allows him to fuse with the dust. I want to know what it is. He's the next step in my research. Imagine the possibilities. if I can replicate what makes him so powerful, I could make better Grimm...better people. The possibilities are endless." Cinder was listening to Omaly intently. Once again, Naruto Uzumaki appeared on her radar. This time, however there wasn't a feeling of nuisance or irritation. No, this time, there was another feeling entirely. She didn't know what it was. Slowly, a smile grew on her face as her Amber eyes narrowed; a clear sign she was plotting something.

"Very well, Omaly, but you picked a difficult target. He's a student at Beacon. It will take some time to get him." She removed her heel and he slowly got up from the ground. "I'm curious about this kid now. I'll see what I can do. Until then...GET TO WORK ON MY ARMY!" she snapped her fingers and Mercury and Emerald walked in. You two escort our guest to his lab. You better not disappoint me, Omaly."

They both escorted him out. All the while, Omaly was laughing. Even after all these years, Cinder was still the same girl he kidnapped all those years ago.

Cinder walked back to her couch, poured some more red wine into her glass, and sat down. She twirled the glass in her hands. She watched as. The wine swirled around until she brought the glass to her lips tasting it.

She held out her glass, staring at her own reflection. There was someone else like her. Someone else that went through hell to gain power. She smiled again at the thought. Perhaps she could have Emerald recruit him and (possibly) give him a choice to join her or become nothing more then a lab rat. Of course, a test or two would be in order... Who better than Adam or Neo to test Naruto...or why not do it herself? If he was like her, then she could take him under her wing. But where and how could she find him outside of Beacon?... Well, time to call in a favor.

She reached for one of her scrolls and called an old friend. She waited for a old friend to answer and when she did, a smile broke out on her face. "Hello, Peach, it's been a long time. I'm calling in that favor you owe me."

It was silent for a few minutes until the woman on the other side of the call answered. "What do you want Cinder?" She asked with anger clear in her voice.

Cinder only hummed. "Aw, what's the matter, Peach? We used be such great friends...I want to know where a student named Naruto Uzumaki will be during his break. Find out and tell me and I'll consider your debt paid."

Once again, there was silence.

"Fine. I'll call back once I find out. After this, it's over."

She hangs up and Cinder once again twirled the glass in her hand. It would cost her a pawn, but she might just steal a powerful new piece for her side.

At Beacon.

After Naruto calmed down and yang was bandaged up. Ozpin decided to fill Naruto and his team in on what exactly happened to him. He kicked Jiraiya in the rib, causing the man to groan before he got up.

"Well, Naruto, while our knowledge is limited, when it comes to Dust Infusions, here's what we found out. The dust enhanced certain aspects of your genes changed the color of your hair, for example." Said ozpin

"It also enhanced your mother's Uzumaki genes allowing you to use chakra chains and you're already insane chakra reserves grew even larger, brat. Your control is going to be complete shit for a while." Said Jiraiya. Naruto's shoulders slumped in depression. "We're going to have to retrain you in chakra control."

What's really curious is the fact that dust is growing from your body. It doesn't seem to be causing any harm to you. What's really curious is the fact that dust is growing from your body. It doesn't seem to be causing any harm to you." Said Ozpin. He enlarged his scroll and showed Naruto what was happening to his body. "It's in a small crystallized form, but a majority of it is fused with your muscle and nervous system. There's also a small patch of some kind of black dust growing at the stem of your brain. I'm going to be completely honest here, we have no idea what is going to happen."

"Actually, the dust won't be much of a problem." Said Minato. "You see, we are made purely of dust. I won't run out of ammo, so long as there is dust in Naruto's system. Right now, the dust is producing what it needs to help the body. If anything, Naruto is healthier than he's ever been."

"Oooh, that's cool." Said ruby only for Weiss to pull her ear.

" he nearly died you dolt." She said angrily.

"Oh right...sorry."

" it's okay, Ruby, this isn't the first time I've nearly died. Probably won't be the last either." Said Naruto only for Weiss to pull his ear.

She glared at naruto tears threatening to break out. " DON'T BLOW THIS OFF AS IF ITS NOT A BIG DEAL! You nearly died...we had to watch you suffer...do you not realize how helpless we all felt..." She looked down at the floor with tears falling down her face. "...to watch powerless as our friend almost killed himself to hear him scream in pain."

"Weiss, I'm sorry. it's just for shinobi, death is part of the job." Weiss started to tremble uncontrollably until a low growl erupted from her. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY ITS NOT A BIG DEAL, YOU IDIOT." She said before she slapped Naruto across his cheek and stormed out of the infirmary. The room was silent for a few moments. Ruby was looking between Naruto and the door. I'll go make sure she's okay...she's not wrong, Naruto... We were all worried about you." Ruby ran after Weiss, leaving the three professors, Blake and Yang.

Jiraiya sighed before he walked next to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder"...you should give Weiss some space, Naruto... Trying to talk to an angry girl doesn't work out very well." Naruto wanted to say something, but he couldn't find his voice.

"Honestly, Whiskers, you scared all of us. My sister is just good at hiding it... She's always been good at hiding her problems. I don't know how you do things in konowa, but here, we care about our teammates lives...especially our friends." Said Yang as she and Blake left. Blake spared a glance at Naruto and then followed her partner.

"It's not entirely his fault in the academy. It's drilled into the students, 'the village before your life'... That includes your friends and family. Thankfully, there are people in our village that teach the importance of teamwork and protecting your friends and family. It's a slow process, but the village has been slowly changing for the better over the years." Said Jiraiya. Ozpin nodded in understanding while Glynda's grip on her riding crop tightened.

"That's barbaric... How can you justify teaching children to willingly sacrifice their lives for a village?" She said while glaring at Jiraiya.

Ozpin placed a hand on her shoulders. " It's not so different from huntsmen, Glynda...and you know it... That's the sad reality of the world... We ask our children if they want to be heroes, then we train them in institutions, we train them to be soldiers." He said.

"Hey, pervy sage, what should I do?"

"Give them some space, brat. They aren't like the kunochi of our village. They aren't used to the idea of death. I think we should go on another trip during the break. Maybe go to another kingdom... I heard Vacuo is nice during this season." Said Jiraiya. The door to the infirmary opened and a short woman wearing a lab coat walked in. She had orange curly hair and wore a pair of glasses.

"Yes, it is." She said as she held out a hand for Naruto to shake. "It's nice to meet you. I'm professor Peach, the Dust Alchemy teacher here at Beacon. I wanted to ask if I could get a sample of Mister Uzumaki's blood to study. Maybe I can find a way to reverse what happened to him...or make a vaccine for some ailments. Who knows what I'll find in his blood."

"Well, Jiraiya, I don't normally allow it, but I will authorize you and Naruto to leave early. It's normally a two week break, but since you're leaving early, you two get three weeks." He said as he sipped his coffee. "It's a shame we lost Omaly, but I'm more relieved that my students made it back home. Naruto, your free to leave whenever, although team CFVY asked to see you when you got cleared."

Professor Peach only huddled in the corner with a storm cloud above her head. "... Maooooo Ozzy and Glyn Glyn ignored me again... That's so cruel." She whined as she stared at the floor.

"Is she OK?" Asked Naruto, only for her to appear in front of him holding both of his hands.

"FINALLY SOMEONE NOTICES ME!" She shouted. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for someone to notice me here."

"Um...OK, uh...who are you." He asked.

She slumped her shoulders in depression. "I'm Professor Peach, the Dust Alchemy teacher. Because of my semblance, people often forget or ignore me." That made sense. He always wondered why he could never remember who his teacher was in that class.

"well, I'll try to remember you from now on, Professor Peach." He said. Peach smiled and brought him into a hug.

"YAY, ITS OFFICIAL, YOU'RE MY FAVORITE STUDENT, NOW! "She cheered. Jiraiya coughed, getting their attention.

"Well, brat, why don't you go talk to Team CFVY while I go get your things. I'll meet you at the airfield when your ready." He left Naruto and Peach.

"So, Naruto, can I get a sample of your blood? I just want to study it a bit." She said.

Naruto nodded. Peach extracted some blood with a syringe.

"Thank you. Now, go have fun. Oh...and don't think you'll get away from doing homework." She said before leaving.

Naruto left shortly after. He asked the main nurse where he could find Team CFVY and went to go see them.

When he walked in he saw the four of them leaning against a wall. Cocoa had her arm in a sling and a few bandages on her face and neck. Velvet had an ice pack on her head and a busted lip. Fox's right leg was in a cast and he was sporting a black eye. And Yatsuhashi had a neck brace and his right arm was in a cast.

"Sup, Whiskers, I like the new look." Said Cocoa. She only had her beret on. "So I just wanted to say thank you for getting my team out of danger." She said before Fox tossed him a small package.

"That's a gift from all of us." Said Fox with a wave.

"You guys didn't have to." Naruto tried to return the small gift but Velvet pushed it back into his hands.

"Um...please accept the gift." Said Velvet.

Naruto opened the package to find a pair of sunglasses and a chocolate colored ring.

"Consider it a gift for your first mission, getting us out of that place, and for having balls."She said. "I mean five dust infusions, that's impressive. Although I have a feeling your teammates aren't very pleased at your choice, but hey, I doubt any of them would do any different." Naruto put on the sunglasses.

"See, I told you they'd look good on him. That ring is like a badge of honor for team CFVY. Coco Puffs seems to have taken a liking to you." Said Fox.

"Yup. I like you kid. How would you like to be my apprentice? I'll teach ya everything I know about the world of fashion and the pranking world."

Naruto pretended to think about it.

"Sure, I guess."

They five of them chatted for a bit before Naruto headed out towards the bullheads. He was kinda depressed to only see pervy sage there.

"Well, brat, how did you like Beacon?"

"It was fun. I can't believe I'm saying it but I actually like school now, although I'm a little bummed they didn't come to see me off."

The bull head landed and Naruto was about to step on board.

"WAIT!

 **sup guys and gals sorry for the late update holidays and all that jazz . So here's the next chapter. As always hope you guys enjoy also I'd like to say thank you to everyone that has been supporting I checked my followers and favs. 122 and 154. I never thought my stories would get so much support. So thank you it really encourages me to continue writing and they king of new plot points and ways to add characters. You guys are awesome I'm glad you like your videos and I am going to try and fix all my previous mistakes with my beta before adding Another chapter. As always thanks for reading, leave a review, and I know this is late but happy thanksgiving.**

 **~later days**

 **Wiseotaku**


	12. Chapter 12

WAIT!"Shouted ruby as she ran towards the bull head. She activated her semblance and tackled naruto in a explosion of rose petals.

"DONT RUN AWAY!"She yelled

"wedontblameyouitwasjustthatwewerealllreallyworriedandyounearlydieditwasimsorrry." She spouted faster then naruto could understand"please dont leave!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her bringer her Into a hug.

"I'm going on a training trip with the pervy sage for the break." He said, ruby looked up at him and blinked. She blushed before she shot up and coughed.

"oh ok well uh hurry back? No wait why are you leaving right now?" Asked ruby

" I wanted to give you all some space... deal with the mission." Said naruto

"In my experience teams some times need a short break after missions." Said jiraiya as he grabbed the bags and took them on board the bull head.

"why would we need space shouldn't we be bounding closer together. Why would he need to leave all of a sudden." Said ruby with her eyebrow raised.

"it's not just the situation with your team I need to retrain naruto to control his powers."he said naruto only slumped in defeat.

"is it that bad pervy sage?" Jiraiya gave naruto a dead-panded expression.

"try to make one shadow clone."he said

Naruto flashed through the hand seals and the entire dock was covered in a cloud of smoke. Naruto's jaw dropped at what he saw. He must have been surrounded by tens of thousands of his clones more then he's ever made before.

" see what i mean you can't control your chakra anymore, which means i am forbidding you from trying to use the rasengan until i say so. If you try to use it right now you will most likely destroy your arm. Under no circumstances are you allowed to use it. Stick to your weapons when you need to defend yourself. Luckily the training regiment I have planned will get you back to adequate control in one month." He said before naruto dispelled all of his clones.

"I got it pervy sage no rasengan." He said depressed that he couldn't use his favorite JUTSU. He looked over at ruby " so that's why me the pervy sage are leaving for a while." Ruby

" oh ok...Will you come back?"she

" after the break ...tell the team I'm fine and I'll even bring back some souvenirs."

" promise?" She asked awkwardly

"promise."he said.

In peaches office.

Professor peach sighed in regret before she walked over to her desk, and pulled out her spare scroll.

She waited a few moments while watching the bull head take off.

"hello peach." Said cinder with a knowing tone.

"cinder naruto and his master jiraiya are both heading to vacuo." She said.

Cinder hummed in response"when do they leave?" She asked with a bored tone.

Peach smiled knowing full well cinder was going to be pissed at her next bit of information"they just did with your favorite pilot four seven niner." She Said her smile only growing at the sound of glass breaking.

"WHAT!"cinder screamed "Are you certain?"

Peach hummed with satisfaction at cinders tone.

"yes good luck cinder. Your gonna need it." She said before hanging up.

She took out a pack of ice dust cigars and lit one up taking a drag. She looked out her window to see the bull head flying away she smiled at the thought of cinder scrambling to find were naruto was going exactly she wasn't even worried about him he was a good fighter ." give her hell uzumaki. Give her hell." She said with a cheerful tone.

With cinder

Cinders fist was bleeding from the shards of glass.

She quickly punched in a set of numbers on her scroll. If it was four seven niner then there was only on other pilot that could possible keep up and track her.

" yes fire knight?" Answered a disguised voice She simply responded" I have a job for you."

" who's the target?"

" a boy with whiskers on his cheeks by the name of naruto uzumaki, he has red hair and is traveling to vacuo I need him alive I don't care if you kill anyone else but bring him alive. He's traveling with a professor ...their pilot is four seven nine."

" you know how hard it is to complete a job with four seven niner involved not to mention I have to deal with a professional huntsmen to just get to the boy not to mention you a want him alive...how much are you going to pay me."

" ten million lien."

The voice scoffed" that's not nearly enough for this kind of mission thirty million."

She groaned why did this one always have to argue with the price." fifteen!"

" twenty million and a crate of schnee ice wine. Final offer."

She paused for a moment considering the price before she sighed In Defeat.

" fine but naruto uzumaki needs to be alive and well if he dies YOU DIE "she warned venom seeping from her voice.

" pleasure doing business" the call ended. And she flexed her aura and her cuts healed up. She returned to her lounge and fiddled with her plan a little. She had detailed analysis of everyone of importance in remnant. Everyone except Naruto and jiraiya and she didn't like that. They were wild cards unknown factors that could destroy everything she's worked to accomplish over the last few years. And she was too damn close to fail now...She couldn't afford to fail.

Meanwhile with naruto.

" so pervy sage were are we going?" Asked naruto.

" first were going to vacuo. From there we will travel around for a few weeks and ill train you to control your chakra...again." said jiraiya as he leaned back in his chair to get some sleep.

Naruto nodded before he walked over to the cockpit.

" Hello there." He said the pilot gave naruto a wave.

" sup kid. Welcome aboard the pelican. I'm your face pilot, feel free to take a seat in the co-pilot chair just don't touch anything ok." She said

Naruto sat down in the co-pilot seat he looked out into the open air and felt...free.

" wow." He said earning a chuckle from the pilot.

" I know kid, it's kinda cool being in the pilot seat huh?" She said

They continued there flight for several hours naruto falling asleep at some point. When the alarms blared out shaking him awake.

Naruto looked around the now night sky trying g to find out were that was coming from.

" Were under fire!" She said as the bull head lurched to the left as a middle flew past and exploded Infront of there bull head.

"What can we do!?" Asked naruto as he clutched his seat as she lurched the bull head again avoiding another missile.

" you know how to use a gun?" She asked

" yeah." He said she pushed a green button on her dashboard and naruto seat was lifted up into a small cockpit with a big gun

" use the pedal to change directions pull the trigger to shoot!" She yelled as she maneuvered the vessel out of the way of another missile. Naruto eyed the black military grade bull head it was slicked and more weaponized then the bull head they were currently on.

He pushed the petal and the gun rotated around a while until he got used to the controls. He took aim and shot at the enemy bull head. The enemy bull head avoided the turret fire and began to shoot at the bull head with a mini gun attached to the nose of their ship.

Naruto ducked avoiding the onslaught of bullets before he pulled the trigger and the nose of the enemy bull head was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and the onslaught of bullets stopped naruto not wasting any time continue to fire at the enemy.

"Nice job kid keep it up!" Said the pilot as the bull head sped up and flipped so there were above the enemy bull head. Naruto aimed the gun down and fired at the bull of the enemy bull head.

"Naruto! Aim for the engines!" Yelled jiraiya as he got into a different compartment and fired at the enemy's engines.

The enemy aircraft twirled out of the way and they were assaulted by a barrage of missile from the tail of the ship.

"Hang on!" Yelled th Elliot she she monuvered her vessel a few of the missiles hitting one of the engines.

" shit we've been hit!" She shouted.

Naruto could feel their decent.

" Keep shooting!" Shouted the pilot as she struggled to keep them stable. The black vessel loomed over them ominously before naruto saw several compartment open.

"EVERYONE HANG ON!" Shouted the pilot. The were attacked with a onslaught of missile the pilot deployed the flares to shield them from a majority of the enemy missile but a few of them broke through and exploded against there other engine. Naruto felt the bull head fall out of the sky fast.

" Brace for impact!" She shouted

The crashed into the middle of a desert naruto hitting his head against the glass and blacked out.

The enemy bull head landed and a armoured figure wearing a white mask stepped onto the sand and walked over the the bull head. He searched around to find a unconscious man unconscious in one of the gunner seats. He ignored the unconscious old man a

and continued his search. He finally found the boy he was looking for unconscious in the other gunner seat. He cut of the safety harness and carried naruto out of the bull head.

He boarded his ship again and radio cinder.

" do you have him?" She asked.

" yes he's unconscious but alive."

They flew off leaving the wreckage behind.

A small mound of sand shifted and naruto popped his head back out with a grin.

" hehehe he fell for the oldest trick in the book." Said naruto as he got up his body protesting every movement. He ran to the wreckage and pulled jiraiya and there pilot out.

He created another shadow clone and dragged them both away from the crashed bull head. He rested against the warm sand as darkness enveloped them.

"well...don't see how this can get any worse." He said dryly and his eyes widened when he felt the sand shift underneath him.

" ...fuck"he cursed and he and his clone grabbed the two unconscious adults and ran as a giant Blake work shot out of the sand dune.

" OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"he yelled

 **ok so I know this was way overdue and I'm sorry other projects got my attention and my beta went quite for a long time. I am already failing my new years revolution here. -_- so I'm sorry to say this but the next chapter might just be a while. Not as long as it took for this chapter but at least a month tops.**

 **Fun fact: I started writing this as a dare from a friend of mine.**

 **anyways I hope you guys enjoyed. I know I suck at the air battle.**

~laterdays

Wise otaku


	13. Chapter 13

**hello loyal readers, I'm about to restart this story with a different perspective. sadly I no longer have a beta reader so itd be helpful if anyone could message me if they want to help out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**ok I found my old notes to continue this story from where I left off! And will have a chapter within the next week or so completed.**

 **Honestly I didn't want to start it over but now that I found the notes i had originally I'm going with what I had planned with a few tweaks.**

 **also I will need a Beta to help me with things like spelling and grammar. It's always what kills me when I write. If you'd like to help me out please pm me.**

 **So yeah look forward to this come back and a little teaser this next chapter we will see a familiar character.**

 **~Later days**

 **-Wiseotaku.**


	15. Chapter 15

**ok before I start up the chapter I would first like to apologize for my very long hiatus of this story. The reAson that this story has been well dead is a number of problems that came up. One of which was all of my notes being deleted,lost,or accidentally tossed out.**

 **As well as the fact I lost my beta for this story, which set back my actual writing.**

 **And finally it was the fact of major writers block.**

 **I have however found some notes and the basic story line I originally intended to follow, so with what I have I'm going to stArt up this story again. No reboots. I tried it before but I Quickly realise that the original was definitely better it just needs fine tuning.**

 **With that said. Let the tale continue.**

"come on come on come on come onnnn!" shouted Naruto as he and his clones ran as fast as they could from the giant sandworm. Naruto was easily going faster than a car but the damn worm was still right on his heels. "come on come on come on come on!"

He and his clone had been carrying jiraiya and their pilot for the entire night he debated fighting the worm but the thing was literally on his heels if he tried to fight right now there was a guarantee that he and his clone would be eaten. He tried talking with his parents but that was too distracting for him, he needed to concentrate to talk to them or summon them but that was kinda hard considering the giant worm hot on his heels.

"THIS FUCKING SUCKS!" he shouted and the giant white armoured worm continued sifting through the sand.

Naruto wasn't even going to lie he was exhausted he was hungry and definitely dehydrated. And he had no way to fight this thing.

"You damn pervert wake your ass up!" he yelled as he cried jiraiya. Only for jiraiya to remain unstirred naruto groaned before he jumped avoiding another plunged from the worm."...Oh look thousands of naked women in a hot spring."

Jiraiya didn't even flinch.

"well there goes that plan." he said dryly. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. He wasn't super human he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Naruto continued to run until he felt the sand shift beneath him. He yelled while being pushed into the air and the sandworm was wrapped into a giant cocoon of sand but that was impossible there was only one person he knew that could do that and he shouldn't be anywhere near here.

"Sand COFFIN!" the sand implode and a loud crunching sound was heard.

Ah yes it was him.

"Gaara?!" shouted Naruto as he looked down to see the red haired teen with his hands raised.

"Naruto." said Gaara with a small smile as he lowered him down.

Temari, and kankuro ran up and smiled at him.

"what was that thing? What is it doing in Suna?" asked Gaara. And Naruto looked at them confused.

"wait you guys think you're in suna?"he asked and Temari looked confused.

"Yeah...Wait this isn't Suna?"

"No you're in a country called Vacuo. How did you guys get here?" he asked and the four Suna ninja looked at each other.

" we were on a mission to investigating some old ruins when Kankuro accidentally activated a seal we thought it just sent us somewhere away from the temple." said Temari and Naruto laid Jiraiya down. He walked over to his pilot and removed her helmet.

"ok so I'll give you guys the rundown on where your at. You guys were transported to a different continent called Sannis. You're in the kingdom of Vacuo territory that thing you killed I think it was a creature known as grimm. It's a worm grimm don't know what it's called." he said as he checked the pilot for serious injuries.

"the people here don't use their chakra instead they use something called aura their soul. It's kinda weird at first. Also you won't believe some of the tech these people have it's amazing." he forced out through ragged breaths and Garra knelt next to naruto handing him a canteen. Naruto accepted it and drank some water with a grateful sigh.

"Thank you."

" i see and how far is Suna from here?" asked Gaara.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"there's a large ocean separating the elemental nations from the Continents of remnant how far exactly im not sure . Also for some reason the moon is shattered over here and I don't know why...thanks for the save by the way." he said and gaara nodded.

Temari leaned on her fan and kankuro looked around searching for any landmarks or sources of water.

"so what are you doing here with the sannin?" she asked and naruto wrapped some bandages around the pilot's head.

"training trip for a few years...listen if you guys want you can travel with us for a while. Pervy sage didn't say where exactly were going." he answered as he looked at Jiraiya and he slapped him across the face. the man jolted awake and gripped his head.

"You damn brat there's better ways to wake a man up!" he shouted and and naruto sighed.

" i was just chased through the fucking desert by a giant worm for hours and we have some company." he said as he motioned to Gaara and his siblings.

Jiraiya sat up and explained the situation to them.

"...that was a Mogu they are rare species of grimm and only native to vacuo." he said and he looked around. "You are free to travel with us I'll see about getting a ship for you to return to suna ." said jiraiya

Gaara nodded and lifted the pilot up using his sand Technique.

Jiraiya looked up at the sky he shaded his eyes as he saw the sun rise.

"well it's a good thing you had us going in the right directions Naruto. Looks like we'll be traveling on foot for a while." he said. And naruto nodded he took three steps forward before he swayed and abruptly passed out from sheer exhaustion.

One day later.

Naruto woke up the next day laying in a surprisingly comfortable bed made out of sand. Gaara was using his sand to carry naruto through the desert.

"...where are we? How long was I asleep?" he asked as he sat up

"welcome back kid." said four seven niner as she smirked at him. She had brown hair and green eyes. "Thanks for pulling me out the bullhead back there."

Naruto got up and drank a little water as they made their way through the desert.

"so what's the plan Pervy sage?" asked naruto as he fiddled with his gauntlets. Sand had gotten into a lot of the gears and he would need to clean it out to properly use them. Note to self upgrade weapons so sand and water couldn't get into the gears or wiring.

" were going to head towards Shade academy first to get another bullhead, then travel to Vale and find a ship to take Them home. Along the way we will train." instructed Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded and Jiraiya handed him a bunch of toothpicks.

"first chakra control. Balance all of those on your thumb. " he said and Naruto sighed before he got to work. He needed to get better to control all the chakra in his body.

"Hey Naruto did you dye your hair or something?" asked Kankuro and naruto shook his head as he concentrated.

"No this was just my uzumaki genes developing more" answered naruto as he grimaced as the fourth toothpick exploded.

" Im not going to lie I kinda like the look."said Tamari with a slight blush. She really did the red hair enhanced his facial features.

"Huh I didn't think you were an actual uzumaki." said kankuro before he shrugged.

As they traveled through the desert Naruto explained to The sand siblings exactly what he's been up to so far.

They didn't believe much of what he said

Naruto didn't blame them he still couldn't hardly believe it.

"Oh right I almost forgot." Naruto pulled out a scrolls and expanded it. "get behind me I wanna take a picture. "

Gaara raised an eyebrow before he got behind naruto and looked at the scroll in his hand. His siblings joined him and looked at what naruto was holding curiously. Naruto snapped a picture and showed them.

" wow that's amazing it's like a camera but smaller and way lighter!" kankuro exclaimed as he looked at the picture.

"yup remnant has stuff." he said as they made their way through the desert. The walked for a few hours before they stopped as they saw smoke in the distance.

They rushed towards the area and froze. There was a large factory below them with the insignia of the schnee dust company. They watched it for a moment and looked down at all the faunus workers. Many of whom looked like they were about to fall over at any minute.

"Hurry the hell up if you animals don't meet the quota today there won't be any food you hear!"

Naruto clenched his fist In rage. These people were being treated as SLAVES! He would have done something if Jiraiya hadn't stopped him.

"Don't naruto you'd only make things worse." he said as he looked at the scene with contempt.

"Pervy sage how can I just do nothing! Look at what they are doing to them!" he said with rage as he pointed at a child A CHILD. Doing his best to try and carry equipment to the older workers.

He looked away from the factory and saw a dozen or so make shift homes. No bigger then a large tent.

"...and what would you do naruto. Demand better treatment? Beat up the management? All you'd do would be cutting of these people only source of food and income." said Jiraiya and Naruto looked down. " as horrible as this is, this is how these people survive out here. All you would do by doing something reckless is end up killing them."

Naruto looked down and clenched his fist. This wasn't fair. He couldn't just turn his back on this! He needed to do something. Jiraiya patted his shoulder before he stood up.

"..im going to go down there and see if I can contact Ozpin. A facility like this has to have some reception." said Jiraiya and he looked at Naruto. " You all stay here and don't cause any trouble...you'd only make things worse for these people."

Naruto reluctantly sat behind the sand dune with the other Suna nin. After a few minutes Temari grinned at him.

"...say naruto...what's this I hear about a Red hooded girl~" she teased and naruto blushed a little.

" shes my friend and teammate ok." he claimed only for kankuro to chuckle and jabbed him in the side with his elbow.

" come on man you suck at lying your face is beat read." he jabbed and naruto groaned

" oh do you have any pictures on the ….scroll thing?" asked temari

Naruto sighed and pulled up his scroll. He pulled up the team pic he had taken by a clone. Ruby was between him and weiss with her arms wrapped around they're necks. Naruto was grinning making a peace sign and weiss gave a very reserved smile. Yang had her arms crossed and gave the camera a confident smirk. Blake stood behind ruby and smiled with her hands behind her back.

" Yeah this is my current team. That's Ruby,Weiss,Yang,and Blake." he said and Temari saw the team and nodded.

" oh she's cute I see why you have a crush on her." she said and naruto looked away from temari.

" we aren't like that." he said and kankuro chuckled.

"...what about team seven?" asked Gaara and naruto smiled.

" Im still a member of team seven, I haven't abandoned any of my promises. One day I will get sasuke back….something isn't right." he said as he stood up. He winced when he felt a rush of memories enter his brains. "clone just popped he….so that's who shot us out of the sky."

"Naruto what's going on?" asked Gaara and naruto looked out across the desert with a stern look.

"...something really bad." he said.

Meanwhile.

Naruto's clone head was inside a sack. His hands were cuffed together. He was never unconscious to begin with clones can't get knocked out. But he knew how to play dead. He was being pushed forward and forced to walk in whichever direction this guy wanted.

After a few minutes naruto's clone was forced to its knees and his bag was removed. He shielded his eyes and looked around.

"here's the kid unharmed." said his captor and naruto clone was forced to look up into a bright lamp. Obscuring it's view of whoever hired this guy.

"...well done locust your payment is in the next room...so this is Naruto" said Cinder as she walked around the dazed clone.

"Naruto" tried to look up only for cinder to kick him down. The clone popped and Cinder looked at the spot the red haired boy was before she glared at locust her hands bringing.

"Is this something kind of joke!" she yelled and locust looked at the spot naruto had been.

"Clever brat." he said with some mild amusement. Looks like this was going to be more challenging than he thought.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now!" she demanded and locust looked at her through his visor.

"Because this kid just made it personal I'll even Cut the original price in half."

Back to naruto.

Naruto was doing his best to draw a sketch of what he saw. A man in full Black and green armour with a green X across a black visor, and a woman in a red dress wearing glass heels of all things and black hair. He didn't get a good look at the face but he heard her voice clearly.

He noted that they were most likely in Vale because of how long it took for his clone to pop.

"so that's who's hunting you here in Remnant." said Temari and he nodded.

" from what my clone heard he's some kind of bounty hunter or something. Locust huh I'll ask professor Ozpin to check him out for me when I get back to Beacon." said naruto while showing them the rough sketch of the bounty hunter.

It didn't take long for Jiraiya to return.

" Alright I contacted Ozpin there's a bullhead on the way. We just gotta wait a few hours for it to show up." Said Jiraiya and naruto nodded as he worked on getting his chakra under control.

Jiraiya had naruto pulsed his chakra through his hand into the sand repeatedly. With varying levels of intensity. There were times when he was told to blow away the sand with chakra alone then there were times he was instructed to only pulse a small amount. After that excessive garra showed naruto a Suna style of chakra control called sandstride technique it was basically like water walking but it allowed him to stick to the sand. Gaara went as far as making a giant pillar of sand so naruto could run up and down it to practice his chakra control. What Gaara didn't tell him was that it was actually more difficult then the water walking technique because if naruto added too much chakra the sand would literally explode into his face.

But Naruto didn't let that deter him and he spent the rest of the day practicing and trying to get a handle on his chakra. He found it difficult to control all of it but after hours of rigorous training he was able to make one rasengan perfectly.

By the time the bullheads arrived to pick them up he was exhausted. The minute it touched down the hatch opened he was tackled to the ground by a red blur.

" Your ok!" shouted ruby as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

" Yeah I'm fine Ruby, just really tired." he said

Yang stepped out and gave him a lazy one handed wave.

" Oz let us come on a rescue mission for you two." she said

" Is naruto alright?" asked weiss from the bullhead.

"Come see for yourself Ice Queen." said Yang with a yawn.

Weiss stepped out and nearly tripped when her heels sank into the sand.

"Naruto I'm glad to see your alright." she said and he smiled. "come on let's go home."

Naruto nodded and everyone boarded the bullhead. Gaara sat down next to Naruto.

"..what are they saying?" he asked since he didn't understand the language.

"They are happy I'm ok." he said

The Bullhead convoy began to take off and Kankuro and Temari both looked out the window in wonder.

"...so who are these guys?" asked yang

"These are some friends of mine from back Home, this is Gaara and his siblings Temari and Kankuro." he introduced

"Is Gaara your brother?" asked their previous pilot.

"what did she ask?" asked Gaara

"She asked if you were my brother."

"...yes." answered Gaara with a small smile. Naruto smiled and nodded,

"Brothers." he answered before he leaned back and closed his eyes. And got some much needed sleep

 **hello again yes I am back and looking for a beta reader for this story. If interested in helping me PM me.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **Well nothing else I need to say so until next time which will be much sooner then last.**

 **~Later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	16. Update

**Hello my readers. Now I know I have not posted Anything. Apologies from me, but dont worry I have multiple chapters in draft form.**

 **As for I dont die I just get a game over, it will be getting a reboot, ill be changing the leveling system and the plot slightly.**

 **Journey of the white knight will have a new chapter sometime within the next month as will Histories strongest huntsmen.**

 **The four year training trip will also be updated soon as will a shy rabbit and dorky knight.**

 **Now I just started college and working so the amount of time I have to just study is limited let alone write consistently. So there will be long chunks of time where I will be silent.**

 **But dont worry ill do my best to keep bringing you guys chapters. Honestly the support ive gotten is amazing. And im just really happy people enjoy my stories to ask me when ill update. So thank you.**

 **I just wanted to post this as a little heads up.**

 **So as always**

 **Looks forward for the next update**

 **I hope to hear from you guys when I do.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


End file.
